The Sun's Moon
by Hacker-Attacker6111993
Summary: Five thousand years ago, Princess Ahmanet was betrayed by her family. When she tried to claim her throne the only way she could, Ahmanet was sentenced to an eternity of darkness. Three years ago, Bella Swan was abandoned by those she considered family. These two scarred souls meet and Ahmanet sets her plans in motion to claim her throne with Bella as her Queen. OOC characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween guys! Since it's 3 to one, I've already written this first chapter to this. I really hope you like because, to be honest, I do. Much of this will be similar or the same to the movie, but with a few twists. Ahmanet deserved a better ending so I've joined the cause to give it to her. If you look at my favorite stories, you can read the one I like the most so far. While** ** _Whispers in the Black_** **probably won't be beaten by this story, just know I will put the same amount of dedication into this story as I do with all of them.**

 **Word of warning. This story will have some twists to the original film and will be more culturally accurate than the movie, though probably just the gods part. Set is** ** _not_** **the god of Death, just Evil and the Desert among other things, but he's not the god of Death. Anubis is the god of Death. I was honestly disappointed in the lack of accuracy in The Mummy. By the way, I'm going off the Kane Chronicles and Gods of Egypt for this.**

 **Warning: Everything in Twilight is canon until this point. I've only watched the 2017 _Mummy_ once so I don't know every dialogue word for word.**

 **P.S. - this is my first story with girl x girl pairing so honestly all I'm going off of is what I've read. So don't get your hopes very high.**

 **I included the history lesson for those of you who haven't watched the movie or for those who wanted it in here. Seemed to make sense. This one is based solely on what the Priests distinguished from what had happened. Will show you her POV later on.**

 **This story was inspired by the video "princess ahmanet/paint it black" by littlesociopath**

 ** _The Mummy_** **(2017) and** ** _Twilight_** **do not belong to me, neither do any of their characters.**

 **Now, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to**

The Sun's Moon Ch.1

3rd Person POV (3 Days Ago):

A reporter on the TV looked to the camera and said _"Not many people know this, but Britain was once a mass grave site. While many of these graves have been uncovered, not many have been of great historical importance. Until now at least."_

The footage cut and resumed showing a mining device digging a tunnel. The reporter continued _"These machines are known for digging London's more recent additions to the train system, but when they started a new tunnel, construction workers were forced to stop after discovering a mass burial site. What makes this one so important is it belongs to the Crusader Knights who raided Egypt thousands of years ago. Already researchers and archaeologists are investigating the site, where hopefully they'll find an archive or something of equal importance."_

Jekyll POV:

Prodigium trucks stopped in front of the entrance and immediately, armed soldiers and equipped scientists moved in. A man in a grey suit with a fedora stepped out of the lead vehicle and said "Escort these men off of the premises. Start work immediately if you please."

As his men broke the news to the other workers, Jekyll walked past them and into the the furthermost chamber. As he looked at the stone wall, Henry adjusted the black glove on his hand and heard "Sir, Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is my site!"

Jekyll pulled open his jacket and pulled out a letter. Handing it to the man, Henry said "We'll take it from here. Don't worry, my men are the best in their fields. Please escort your men out."

The man sighed heavily and walked out of the dim lit room. Jekyll looked back to the wall and said "Finally. We have her."

Jekyll had been waiting for this moment for nearly 8 years.

 _Five_ _thousand years ago, a Pharaoh named Menehptre wanted nothing more than a son to carry on his legacy. One day, his wife announced she was pregnant to him and Menehptre spent months in excitement, picturing his son's future. 8 long months later, his wife died in labor, but the child survived. Only it wasn't a boy, it was a girl. While disappointment swirled in his eyes, he was able to swallow it and still have hope. He named the girl Ahmanet and despite multiple attempts for a son, he decided to teach his daughter in the duties and responsibilities of a Pharaoh. Ahmanet was an incredibly gifted girl. One trainer after another, none were matches for her skills or intelligence for more than a month._

 _Years passed and Ahmanet changed into a beautiful young woman. Skilled in both learning and combat, she quickly gained respect throughout the kingdom. That all ended when_ _her father's wife had gone into labor and birthed a son. The first few days, Ahmanet avoided the infant out of spite until she eavesdropped on her father talking to the small child in the throne room. Speaking of the day that the child would take the throne, not Ahmanet._

 _Rage had filled Ahmanet and that night, she made a decision that would change everything. Ahmanet called upon Set, the Egyptian god of Evil, and prayed for him to gift her with his dark powers. Set agreed but for a price. He gave her a black dagger, imbued with a blood red ruby. As soon as she accepted it, Ahmanet's body covulsed in pain and anguish as if fire was racing through her veins. As the pain continued relentlessly, her turquoise finger tips darkened as if they were dipped into the essence of night itself while tattoo-like markings appeared along her arms, spreading along her entire body. As the pain receded, her eyes opened and as the seconds passed, her two irises slowly began to pull apart until they nearly split and her skin paled. Her eyes, now a dark amber color, reflected the darkness that now inhabited her._

 _Her hands caressed the obsidian blade and she rose to her feet, walking to her father's room. When she had reached him, she pressed the metal against his neck. Feeling the cold blade, Menehptre opened his eyes to see Ahmanet, reborn with hatred in her eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the markings and her eyes, but they soon relaxed, knowing what came next. Seconds later, she flit the blade across his neck, crimson liquid spilling onto the white sheets._

 _After killing his father's wife without an ounce of remorse, Ahmanet slowly made her way to the nursury. Looking into the crib, she saw the infant asleep in his bed, hands clutching the silk sheets. Reaching down, she caressed her brothers head. Before he could wake up, Ahmanet slowly slid the blade into his flesh. The boys' eyes opened for a moment, his mouth opening to scream, but her blade pierced his heart, killing the cry before it even began._

 _Now that her task was complete, she had to fulfill Set's terms. He needed a corporeal form so he could walk the sands of Egypt freely, so she could rule alongside him as his Queen. She found a willing servant and was almost complete with the ritual until the Priests found her, weakening and immobilizing her with poisonous darts tainted with mercury. Ahmanet could only watch as one of them killed her Chosen with a spear. They restrained her and she could do nothing as they prepared her fate._

 _They kept the poison flowing in her veins while other Priests forged her sarcophagus, made of iron, forged and doused in mercury. When it was ready, the Priests began to mummify her alive. They didn't remove her organs for fear and spite of the princess had filled them. No matter how long she remained in the sarcophagus, Ahmanet would never be allowed to proceed to the next life, forever trapped. They had only left her eyes uncovered, showing the world the monster she was._

 _As the_ _poison finally started weakening, she started to struggle as they moved her towards a black sarcophagus. She pleaded for mercy, for someone to help her, but the Priests ignored her as they slid the panel into place and she let out one last cry before it became muffled. Minutes later, they poured gallons of mercury into the sarcophagus through small openings, completing her prison. For many days and nights, a small regiment of the Pharaohs' Elite and the Priests were forced to endure her screams of torment until they reached her final resting place, far from Egypt. As the sun began to set for the ninth time in their journey, they lowered her and several Priests and guards into a large cave, where she would remain for all time._

Pulling out of the visualization of the history he and many others found, Henry pulled out his phone and dialed a number. A feminine British woman asked "Hello? Any luck?"

Jekyll answered "Extremely good luck. It'll take a few hours to decode it Jenny, but once we have the location, I'll need you moving immediately."

Jenny replied "Got it. I can't wait."

Henry sighed and said "Jennifer, don't forget. If those entries by the High Priest are accurate, you are quite possibly dealing with the most dangerous creature on the planet. Be careful."

She replied "I will Henry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to pack."

Bella Swan's POV:

Bella Swan strode through the woods, tears streaming down her face. Just minutes ago, Edward Cullen took her into the woods and told her that his family was leaving. When Bella told him that she had to tell something to Charlie, he confessed that he was planning on leaving her. The only reason that he was even interested was her blood and the fact that he couldn't hear her thoughts. Apparently, despite all of the happy moments with his family, they didn't care about her and were tired of the human game.

Before Edward left her, broken, he had said "Listen to me this one last time, Bella. Don't do anything stupid. For Charlie's sake."

That brought her to this moment, trying to find him. Despite his speed, she wouldn't give up on some of the only people who made her happy. As the seconds turned to minutes and minutes into hours, the glow of the Sun faded and with it, her strength. Just as the stars blinked into existence above her, the last of her energy left her and she collapsed. Instead of feeling the hard roots of trees and the wet dirt, she felt something else. Rough, yet oddly soothing.

Opening her brown eyes, Bella's eyes was met with sand. Pushing herself up, face showing her confusion, Bella Swan observed something that almost made her heart stop. Pyramids, hundreds of feet of stone bathed in moonlight, loomed over her as she breathed in the slightly sweet air. Turning from the ancient monuments, she took in a large, silent city. No lights were seen, except for the bright white that the moon cast down on the Earth. Raising her head towards the sky, Bella couldn't help but smile when she took in the sea of stars. Nearly every spot of the heavens were covered in the bright lights. Mesmerized, Bella reached towards the sky, marveling the beauty of night.

Suddenly, all of her nerves were tickling her at her back. She recognized the feeling of being watched. Turning towards the source, Bella observed a bronze skinned woman walking leisurely on the dunes, her white robes flowing in the wind. A blush coming to her face, Bella yearned to see the woman's face. As the woman turned to look at Bella, light flooded her vision and when it dimmed, the woman, the desert, the moon. All of it was gone.

Bella blinked her eyes open as she heard her "friend", Nick Morton shouting "Bella, Vail, wake up! We gotta go!"

Pulling her pillow over her head to block out Nick's shouting, Bella instantly regretted joining the Army. One year after she had completed training, including marksmen, Sergeant Nick Morton and Corporal Chris Vail requested her transferred to their Long Range Reconnaissance unit. Five weeks later, Nick had gotten some really crazy ideas in his head and brought the two of them along. There was always one or two Full Metal Jacket scenes from their commanding officer, but they were always because of rumors. Never getting caught, but they've had plenty of close calls. Some of Nick's ideas were pretty tame. Fire some plastic bullets at recruits, that type of thing. Lately in the last 9 months, it's taken a turn for the worse.

Nick had been dragging them away from their assigned posts for hunting. Treasure hunting actually. There was always some pay, which Bella always sent to Charlie and her other friends at home.

Two months after their last attempt, which had gone breathtakingly wrong, they were in Mesopotamia, following Nick's stupid sense of adventure, need for shiny objects, and no common safety instincts. Bella heard Vail shout "Nick! Please, let us sleep!"

Nick replied "Trust me guys, once we get to this place, you'll be sleeping on a mountain of cash for the rest of your lives."

Bella stretched and asked "Vail, how many times has Nick said that and instead we get chased by angry people with guns?"

The marine replied from the floor "3. Not including the times we had to go back to base after we got a call saying that we were being shipped home. The other time was a hoax and we nearly got mugged."

The other 3 times had been in Tokyo, after they'd spotted a jade statue in the target's house, Rio, where they had been chased through the favellas by hundreds of cartel members, and in San Francisco, after a really long streak of gambling games with the wrong people. As Bella came out of her thoughts, she looked as Nick pulled out a piece of paper and say "I swear guys, Haram is real, ripe for the picking, and will be our biggest payday."

Bella looked at the sheet and said "Bet 50 bucks you stole it. Another 20 it was from that woman you went with last night."

Nick shook his head and said "I would never do that. I went to the fort and talked to one of the head researchers. Said I needed it for a list of possibilities of insurgent bases."

Bella shrugged and said "Ok, but if you're lying to me, you'll owe me double. So where are we going?"

Nick grinned and laid the plan out as they packed.

Time Skip:

Bella tried to get the dream out of her mind, but the moon-lit pryamids and the mesmerizing woman stayed tattooed in her mind. The dream had kept happening ever since her deployment two months ago. As the scorching sun beat down on her, she shifted her shoulder as her customized M4 assault rifle started to slip. Pulling it back up, she grabbed her water and took 3 swallows of the cooling liquid. As Nick observed their destination, Bella went over her loadout in her mind. Her customized M4 was equipped with hybrid sights, alternate fire modes, and an underbarrel shotgun for close encounters. Her two sidearms at her sides. The Glock with a suppressor and laser sights. The other was a revolver from Charlie and it held more of a sentimental value to her. Her eyes drifted to her issued MSR concealed in her bag. Complete with an alternate iron sight, a suppressor on the muzzle, and an alternate zoom feature in her sights.

Looking towards the huddled mound of clothes, Bella asked "Nick, how's it look?"

Nick replied "Not good at all. The civilians have evacuated and there's enough of those insurgents that there could be a theme park. If I'm reading my map correctly and we're at the right spot, the insurgents are occupying Haram and don't show any sign of leaving."

Behind them, Vail cursed silently and asked "I guess that's it then? We're gone?"

Nick turned to them and said "We can do this."

As Nick grabbed his gear, Chris tried to say "No, Nick! We can't! We're too late! Command thinks we're 100 miles away from here doing advanced recon! Nick, you're not going down there."

Nick turned to him and said "You're right. I'm not, _we_ are."

Bella turned to him and asked "Chris, you might as well stop. There's no point once he sets his mind on something. Might as well bring a dinosaur back to life while you're at it."

Chris retorted "Nick, at least let me call in an airstrike! A small one could scare them off and we could scavenge once their gone. Command won't even know we'd been looting if we play it well."

Nick pulled down the mask and asked "Airstrike? Dude, that's the worst idea you've ever said. Not only would you tell Command exactly where we are, which would result extremely badly, but you are putting Bella's career at stake of court martial. And it's not looting, we are"

The three of them said in unison "liberators of precious antiquities."

Chris continued "Right, but we don't even know what's down there."

Nick replied, emphasizing with the paper "Haram. Haram is down there. Treasure beyond our wildest dreams."

Chris said "We should get going when the going's good as soon as possible. Like right now! I looked up what Haram meant and it said "forbidden knowledge". As in curse."

Nick turned to him and said "That's just another word for treasure around here. Some guy named Henry wants what's in Haram and if we get to it first, he'll have to pay double the price."

Bella mounted her horse as she heard Nick say "Mount up."

Her head raised as she heard "No, forget it. I'm out."

She looked to Vail confused as Nick said "Chris, come on. You don't want me to force my hand. As a friend of course."

As he said this, Nick took out his knife, the light reflecting off of the metal. Chris asked "What are you going to do? Stab me, Nick?"

Nick smirked before saying "No."

Bella smiled, catching onto his plan, and watched him cut a hole in Chris's water bag!

Chris rushed over and tried to staunch the flow while saying "No, no, no! You crazy bastard! The nearest source of water is nearly an entire day away!"

Bella turned to him and said "No, the nearest source of water is down there."

Nick smiled and said "See? Even Bella wants to go. We'll slip in and out, like we always do. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Vail sighed, rubbed his eyes, and answered "I think I left it with your common sense at the hotel."

Bella looked at Vail and replied "C'mon Chris, it'll be fun."

Time Skip: **10 Minutes Later**

As pieces of metal whistled through the air around the three soldiers, Vail shouted "Oh yeah, I'm having lots of fun. I hate you both!"

As they maneuvered through the alleys, dozens of gun-wielding men followed closely behind with walls and close calls being all that saved them.

Bella got separated from Nick and Vail as she ducked beneath the lines of clothing. Suddenly, she heard "Bella, we need covering fire. We're pinned down!"

Scanning the area while moving, she spotted them and fired her M4 at the mob, holding them down. Bella muttered "What would guys do without me here? Oh right, crash and burn."

As bullets grazed and ripped through flesh, she unwittingly found herself in a flashback.

 _5 months ago was her first kill. Nick and Chris were trying to lead her through the favelas of Rio after being separated. They were covering her from the roofs as she tried to avoid patrols of cartel members after a surveillance mission had gone wrong... again because of Nick's poor timing. Bursting out of the door, Bella tried to make sure the room was clear, but out of nowhere, a cartel member tackled her and tried to decapitate her with a machete. Kicking him off just as the blade was inches from her neck, she had tried to hit him with her M4's stock, but the man had grabbed it and headbutted her. Bella's hands fumbled as she tried to orient herself, her vision showing the man going to the far side of the room. Seconds later, he came back into sight, carrying a huge hammer. Desperate, her hands stumbled to find her sidearm. She unclipped the Glock from her belt and raised it towards him just as he raised the hammer. She pulled the trigger and 3 rounds went into his chest, the hammer falling and hitting the floor inches from her face. Getting up slowly, she heard the man gasping for air, desperate to stay alive. Looking closer, Bella realized that he wasn't a man at all. He was a boy, only about 2 or 3 years younger than her. Kneeling next to him, she said "I'm sorry. I had to."_

 _She watched as his muscles relaxed and his eyes slowly shut. Closing hers, Bella grabbed his machete and sprinted out the door._ Suddenly, she heard "Bella, Bella we got to go!"

Shaking herself out of it, Bella saw Nick and Vail running towards her. Firing one last burst, she sprinted into the alley! Nick turned while running and fired a burst with his ACR assault rifle while Vail and Bella broke down a door at the same time. As Nick followed them in, Bella shot bursts before helping Vail up as he asked "Is this what you call slipping in and out, Nick?! This is not what we do!"

Nick replied "Shut up and keep running Vail!"

As they ran up the stairs, Nick dropped a grenade on them and as they ran on the stone roof, an explosion went off behind them, accented by screams that made Bella flinch as she sprinted along the roof.

She joined Nick and Vail behind a piece of wall as Chris shouted "I hate you both! I never even wanted to come here! Why does this keep happening?!"

Nick replied and said "Let me think, Vail! Just let me think!"

Bella and Nick peeked over the wall and fired several rounds into the group below while she could barely hear Chris shout something. She ducked and looked when Nick shouted "You did not just call in an airstrike!"

Chris shouted, enunciating "Oh. Yes. I. DID!"

Nick shot a look at Bella, who slapped Chris upside the head. The two of them immediately shot off with Chris shouting "What was that for?! Where you going?! Wait up! Don't leave me!"

Starting to run again, Nick and Vail tossed two grenades while Bella shot a few rounds before asking "Where the fuck are these guys coming from!?"

Bella and Nick leapt to an opposite roof with Chris and bullets right on their tails. Before they could jump again, a technical rolled up and started spraying .50 caliber rounds at the roof. Going prone, Bella could hear Vail shouting "This is just our luck, you know! Oh man, we're gonna die!"

An explosion shook the building while rocks and dust rained down on them. Bella cried out "What the fuck?! That was an RPG! Do they really hate us that much?!"

Nick shouted "Guys, just let me think! I need to think!"

Vail turned to him and asked "Think what Nick?! What are you thinking?!"

Nick hesitated before saying "I'm thinking... thinking... honestly, I think we're gonna die here."

Nick looked at him for a second with a stupefied look on his face before he pounded the roof and cried "I knew it!"

Bella closed her eyes and waited for it to end... until she heard the roar of a jet as she yelled out "Reaper drone incoming!"

They covered their heads just as multiple geysers of sand and metal surrounded the sky, the effects of a Hellfire missile impacting the ground!

Once it calmed down, the three of them slowly rose from their prone positions to see the insurgents sprinting away with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Bella smiled, felt her legs go weak, and fell onto her ass, laughing with relief despite of what could happen within the next few hours. Vail joined her as Nick ran his hand through his dark locks.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crack and the both of them jumped up alarmed as the building started to slant, pieces of it starting to fall apart. As more and more of it crumbled, Nick fell to the ground with Bella and Vail right behind him. The impact was followed by them being pulled down the street where a large hole was sucking in the sand and them! Bella desperately dug out her the machete as she heard Vail scream "Guys, help!"

Bella leapt forward and grabbed his hand just before he slid into the hole and stuck her blade hard into the solid ground. The added weight pulled her into the hole and she could only stare at the infinite black below. Bella felt her grip loosening and just as she felt the handle slip, Nick leaped and grabbed her hand! Using a wall for a brace, he slowly pulled Bella out and together, they pulled Chris out of the hole.

Taking a moment to catch their breaths, they looked at the hole only to find their breath stolen again. At the entrance of the pit, there was a giant stone statue of a woman's face, in midscream. Bella saw Nick get to his feet and ask "What the hell?"

As Bella marveled the sculpture, she heard a woman's voice, almost as if whispering in her ear, " _My Chosen. You found me. Release me and I will be yours._ " She found herself in another vision. The sun was almost setting and the moon slowly became visible as the woman in white walked towards Bella, the light from the sun hiding her face from Bella's sights.

Alice POV:

Alice groaned as she fought the urge to shop. She used to love shopping, but every time she went, Alice would see Bella, try to talk to her, only to get into an awkward conversation with a confused woman. There was one case that it was a guy with really long hair. That was fucking awkward!

None of the family was doing that good. Rosalie and Emmett had been working in the garage 24/7, Emmett trying that because video games were not working at all. Esme was constantly in the kitchen, looking through photo albums, or bawling her eyes out, or at least she would have, if she had tears to cry. Carlisle was constantly at work or in his study. Jasper was sitting next to her, guilt radiating off of him. Alice was no empath, but it was completely obvious. Edward had retreated to Argentina, the farthest he'd ever gone. He checked in every few weeks, but nobody cared.

Alice felt the familiar ache in her head, blurred over to a table with pen and paper, and sat down, ready for her vision.

 **Her vision blurred and she saw a desert sun. She heard British accented man say " _Please meet Princess Ahmanet._ " Her vision was overtaken as she found herself in a battle. Alice's eyes went wide as bullets zoomed by and an American soldier sprinted past her. Taking a look, she let out a surprised gasp when she saw Bella Swan turn around and fire bursts of rounds back at her pursuers. Sand covered her vision and darkness replaced the sun's light. A female British voice filled her ears " _Whatever's down here has been hidden for over 5,000 years. This isn't a tomb, it's a prison._ "**

 **Alice turned and saw Bella holding a blade. She tried to warn her, tell Bella to stop, but instead she raised the machete and brought it down onto the chain. The sound of it echoed through the room, followed by the sound of grinding chains and shifting liquid. Alice turned to see a sarcophagus rising, liquid metal rushing down its body. Her vision blurred and cleared almost immediately to reveal a terrifying sight.**

 **A pale white human took wide strides down a street of what looked like London with her arms spread wide, black knife in her hand. Alice saw the gray wrappings around the woman's ghostly pale body. When the woman opened her eyes, they were a dark shade of amber. The two iris were distinctly split, giving her a haunting appearance. Rage filled the two eyes as she thrust her arms forward and a grey sandstorm rushed forward and filled the city of London. The last thing she saw was Bella trying to escape this woman's grasp. The black knife held over her chest, a smile of caring and want on the pale woman's face.**

Alice woke from her vision to find Jasper shaking her body, eyes filled with concern, anger, and confusion. Alice tried to control her breathing as she recovered, which further concerned Jasper. Alice pulled the paper towards her and relived her vision as she skimmed over the features. Jasper held her face in his hands and asked "What was it Alice?"

Alice looked into his light amber eyes and replied "Something's coming. I'm not sure who it was but she has been hidden for nearly 5 millennia. This world, whoever is in that prison, they will destroy it. We need to talk to Carlisle."

 **There you go guys. This is chapter one of The Sun's Moon. I hope you like. As always, I worked my hardest, but again, I've only seen that movie once so not all scenes are accurate. Review what you think and I hope to see you again soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy V-Day guys! I really hope you guys like this one. Slightly harder to write because of so much dialogue. Too be honest, at first when I watched this movie, I didn't believe Ahmanet had that much power when she was brought out of the tomb after a 5000 year mercury bath, but after talking to someone, they thought that the mercury acted like a shield to the outside world and she was forced to store all of that power. Don't know if that's accurate, wish I did, but I'll just go with the flow. Really, the only changes in this is going to be dialogue, relationships, background, and ending.**

 **I have not idea how toxic mercury is, so please don't judge me on how I portray it, I mostly got my info on other sites.**

 **P.S.- Do you guys think I should continue _A New Horizon_? If yes, know that I will mostly focus on this story.**

 **Ahmanet will be a little OOC in this story than from the movie. After 5,000 years alone and finally finding someone who somewhat cares for her, she doesn't want to be alone. Put yourself in her situation, yeah some of you would probably die for company.**

 **I don't own any of the characters or plots of these movies/books.**

The Sun's Moon Ch.2

Bella stood at attention once she saw her commanding officer, Colonel Greenway, walking towards them with, surprise(!), Nick's girlfriend. Bella looked at Nick with a murderous gaze that said " _Give me the fucking money Nick._ "

Nick chuckled nervously under her scowl until the Colonel said "Sergeant, may I ask you what you're doing here? The log back at base says you're supposed to be 100 clicks away from here. Start talking."

Nick breathed deeply before answering "Sir, I received plausible evidence that insurgents were based in this area, so my team went in."

The colonel asked "Why didn't you tell the rest of us? Could've avoided this conversation altogether."

Chris jutted in "If I may sir..."

Greenway cut him off "Shut up, Corporal. I wasn't asking you."

Chris rolled his eyes and Nick continued "Sir, I didn't want to waste any re-"

 _He_ was cut off when the woman walked up, slapped him right across the face, and said "Let's just cut the bullshit, Nick. Where is it?"

Nick looked at her gaping before he asked "What the hell was that for?! I've never seen you before in my life! Where is what? I'd love to know what you're inquiring about."

The obviously British woman rolled her eyes and replied "Nick, I know you took it. That map belongs to me."

Nick, still acting the innocent, said "I don't know what you're talking about. Sir, I have no idea who this woman is-"

Halsey rolled her eyes, turned to Greenway, and said "Colonel, it seems that your sergeant is embarrassed to admit that there was a one-night stand between the two of us."

Turning back to Nick, she continued "Nick, it's 2017. People are a little more open with their night life than they were in 1917. You took my map that night when you went through my stuff while I was sleeping. At least try to cover your tracks next time. Don't worry though, I'm not hurt. More like angry or disgusted, putting it mildly, but mostly amazed by how you were able to maintain what felt like human emotion for, what, 15 seconds?"

Bella stifled a laugh at his hurt face and Nick replied "I think it was more than 15 seconds."

Jennifer spotted her, approached, and held out her hand "Jennifer Halsey and you are?"

Bella accepted the handshake as she answered "Lance Corporal Bella Swan. Glad to see you were able to put Nick in his place."

Jennifer returned the smile as she replied "Someone had to."

Nick looked to them and said "Says you."

Jennifer pushed past him and finally saw the sinkhole. Once she saw the statue, Jennifer smiled, turned to the Colonel, and announced "Colonel Greenway, I need to investigate this site. I need your men to protect it."

Greenway immediately replied "I'm afraid that's not possible. The insurgents could come back here and in greater numbers."

Jennifer retorted "You have to. This find could be invaluable to us and them if they figure it out. If you want the insurgents to receive a large fortune for your cowardice, go ahead. I'm going down there."

Bella asked "Sir, permission to speak, sir?"

Greenway shook his head, preparing himself for technicalities, and said "Permission granted, Swan."

Bella took the opportunity and said "Sir, I believe that since Ms. Halsey is an expert in this field, she should be allowed to investigate the site, but since this site was found during an, albeit unauthorized, U.S. operation, that she be allowed to examine and report, but she would not be allowed to disturb any of the artifacts without the consent of an officer, such as Sergeant Morton."

Bella saw Jennifer send her a somewhat angry, yet resigned look when Greenway said "Fine. You heard the woman, Ms. Halsey. You have 48 hours to examine anything of interest once we leave. You'll be coming with us to London. There, we'll have to get authorization from Admiral Jameson to bring it onto her carrier. Two hours and we're moving out."

Jennifer nodded and said "Just let me call my supervisor and we can start."

Jennifer's POV:

Jenny dialed Henry's number and soon his voice asked "Jennifer, have you found her yet?"

She replied "I believe so, but there's a problem. Her tomb was found by Americans after they dropped a shell on the entrance. They're only allowing me a 48 hour window to examine her. I spent 13 years of my life on this Henry, others even longer. You have to find a way to give us authority."

Henry shushed her and said "Calm down, Jenny. I know a few people in Washington who might be able to help. Just try to get everything you can and be careful."

Jenny replied "I will, but the American's don't know what their doing or what they're dealing with."

Jekyll muttered "I'm afraid none of us do."

Bella's POV:

When Jennifer came back, Greenway informed her "Ms. Halsey. I'll be sending an escort with you. Since they caused this mess, they can help you make the most of it."

Nick and Bella looked down at the hole while Vail said "Good luck guys. I'll be up here holding the ropes."

Greenway turned back to him and snapped "Get in the damn hole Vail."

Minutes later, Bella gulped as she descended into the pitch black. She watched the other 3 lights go deeper into the shadows, a platform of equipment following them. Looking up again, she half-expected for the desert sun to disappear, gone forever. Steeling herself, she kept going. Looking down after a minute, she saw the three lights moving around the room, meaning that her team and Ms. Halsey had reached the bottom. After another 30 seconds of climbing down of her lifeline, she was close enough to jump off safely. Hopping off, instead of finding her feet on the ground, Bella found herself hanging by her foot that was tangled in rope. She cleared her throat and asked "Little help, guys?"

Nick and Vail walked over to help her, Vail keeping her steady while Nick cut the rope. The humiliation on Bella's face turned to confusion when she felt something drip onto her face. Wiping it with her glove and examining it, Bella looked at the metallic liquid.

Vail asked "What is that? Mercury?"

Bella's eyes went wide and she said "Fuck! Get it off!"

Jenny walked over and brushed the remnants of the mercury off of Bella's face and said "Calm down. It'll take a lot more than a lick to hurt you and a little more time, but everyone be careful. It doesn't take much and don't use your hands. Use a sleeve or some paper. We may need to break out the gas masks."

Nick finally got the rope off and before Bella hit the floor, she got into a handstand and righted herself. As she dusted herself off, she heard Vail mutter "Showoff."

Bella asked "What is mercury doing in a tomb?"

Jennifer replied "Egyptians believed it was able to wound evil spirits or bodies."

Nick turned to them and said "Yeah, but we know better now. It kills you."

Vail added "Yeah, after it makes you go crazy. Look, if there's a lot of mercury, we may need to get out of here in case of the vapor."

Bella turned to him and said "It's too dark for it to evaporate or turn into vapor. Too cold. We should be safe for now. The chamber's been exposed though so we may want to hurry."

Jennifer looked around and said "These are New Kingdom hieroglyphics. What is an Egyptian tomb doing out here?"

Vail asked "Why is that-"

Nick cut him off by saying "We're in Mesopotamia. In other words, we're on the Fertile Crescent."

Vail nodded and said "Yeah, yeah. Egypt's a few hundred miles away."

Walking deeper into the room, Jennifer observes "The mercury seems to collect in a small canal system, making it's way towards another room."

As they followed it, they found a pitch black room. Jenny turned to them and said "Get the lights. We need to hurry if we want to find something quick."

A minute later, they turned on the high beams , which illuminated the chamber.

Nick nudged Bella and Chris while saying "What'd I tell you guys? This is our payday."

Chris took a knee and said "I can't believe it. Your craziness actually paid off."

Jennifer's POV:

Jennifer pulled out a camcorder and when turned it on, starting to report her observations "The canal system seems to have made it's way to a large chamber, in the center is a large well, filled to the brim with mercury. There are chiseled stairs leading to the pool."

Going around the well, she found human remains with a ring, saying "This a ruby signet ring. This man was once part of the Priests of Amun. From Thebes. He and other Priests seem to be protecting some sort of chain. May be ritualistic."

Looking around, Jenny noticed something "There are no provisions for the afterlife. No conopic jars, no _shab-ti's._ This is a fate worse than death."

Bella's POV:

Bella walked deeper into the chamber and jumped when Jenny said "Don't even think about it."

She spotted Chris grabbing any valuable he could find and Nick reaching for a ruby, encrusted with gold. Nick looked up to Jennifer and said "We both steal from the dead. Don't pretend to be a saint because you're paid to do it."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and continued "There are 6 watchers surrounding the well, but strangely, they are facing inward. Horus, Anubis, Isis, Sehkmet, Sobek, and Bast, if I'm correct, seem to be like guards to a criminal as if they're not protecting the person inside, rather the ones outside. I don't see any levers to the chains, so I'm afraid that they aren't for pulling it up. They're for holding it down."

Bella voiced Hasley's thoughts "This isn't a tomb like you thought. It's a prison."

Suddenly, Chris's radio buzzed and Greenway came on "Lima 2-6? Lima 2-6, how copy?"

Chris answered "Hearing you loud and clear sir."

Greenway said "I need you all up here now. I've got reports coming in saying that the rebels are coming back this way. We need to take off."

Vail nodded and said "Yes sir, we'll be coming up in a few minutes."

Jennifer said "Tell Greenway to contact the DTRA."

Nick asked "For what?"

Halsey replied "We need to find out what's in there and we're taking it with us."

Bella looked to the pool and then to the chain. Her instincts screamed at her for an unknown reason to cut the chain. Her grip on the handle tightened. A whisper echoed " _Setepai_."

Chris scoffed and said "Fuck that! Jenny, we're out of time! You better grab what you can and let's go!"

Jennifer turned to him and said "I've waited years for this and I'm not leaving unt-"

They were interrupted with the sound of metal slashing through metal, followed by the sound of grinding chains and shifting mercury. All four occupants in the room looked to the well to see a black sarcophagus rising from the mercury. As it rose, it turned similar to bronze in the light.

Standing closer to the edge, Bella studied the unusual sarcophagus. Light glinted off the metal and she found herself in the desert again, though it was the sun, not the moon that illuminated her vision now. Hearing a whisper in the wind, Bella turned and saw the woman again, walking towards her. The wind hitting her, Bella could smell a unique scent coming from her. Sweet, yet earthy air put Bella in a daze. Turquoise on the woman's fingers and toes made her a sight to behold. She strode purposely through the sand, the golden desert sun outlining her perfect figure. Clouds dimmed the light from the sun and Bella finally saw the woman's face. She was perfect, as if made by God. Raven, black hair, a perfect face, turquoise around her eyes with gold and black faintly on the edges, and a smirk on her face completed her goddess-like picture. Before she knew it, the woman was right in front of her and took Bella's hand. Placing it against her own cheek, the woman's smirk grew into a beautiful smile as Bella blushed and stammered. As Bella reveled in the warmth of the woman's cheek, she asked "Who are you?"

The woman stayed silent, her grin still on her lips as she looked Bella over. Keeping hold of Bella's hand, she traced patterns on the back, sending shivers up to Bella. The dark eyes held mischief as she watched Bella react. Coming closer, their bodies almost touching, she whispered " _Setepai_."

Bella was jolted out of the vision by Chris Vail screaming as hordes of camel spiders came out of the dark! The sand and the woman fading, Bella started to walk over to Chris so she could calm him down, but that was cut off when one of the small creatures bit him in the neck. Chris yelled out in pain, ripped it off of his neck, threw it and started to spraying bullets at the incoming arachnids!

Bella covered her head as bullets ricocheted off of the metal surfaces while Nick shouted "Hold fire, hold fire Vail! Are you crazy?! They're just camel spiders, Vail, they're not even poisonous!"

Vail shouted back "It bit me Nick! One of them bit me!"

Bella held her hands up and said "Ok, Vail, calm down. You'll be fine."

Vail groaned, rubbed his eyes, and asked "Can we leave now? I just want to go and maybe sleep."

Jennifer recovered from the bullet storm, turned to Nick, and said "Radio Greenway. Tell him I'm not leaving without the sarcophagus."

After minutes of careful preparation, they had finally been able to hook the sarcophagus to a helicopter. They secured it to the platform on which the equipment had come down in and soon enough, the bronze-like coffin was above the chasm in which it had been held in for thousands of years. Bella held her hand up to block the blowing sand, but noticed something black in the wind. Grabbing it quickly, she found a black feather. Looking up, she found the source. There had to be at least 20 ravens or crows watching them, not even fazed by the wind from the chopper. Shaking her head, Bella went to the other chopper where Nick and Vail were. As the convoy made their way to the airstrip where a military plane was waiting, Bella noticed Vail. He wasn't looking good at all. He was slightly pale and he looked exhausted. Even worse, it seemed like Nick was wrong about the venom or something different than a camel spider bit Chris. Because she could see the bite and if she looked hard enough, something was making his veins look black. Bella handed him a bottle of water which he gratefully accepted, although it was like talking to an elderly man in the morning. Her decision was made at that point, she was going to take him to a hospital as soon as they landed.

Once they landed at the airstrip, Bella turned to Colonel Greenway and said "Colonel, sir, Corporal Vail isn't looking very well. He got bit by a spider in the cave. He needs medical attention, sir!"

Greenway shouted back over the gust from both the choppers and the plane "No time, Swan! It's a 10 hour drive from here to the nearest base with anti-venom! We can get him to London in 6! Once we land there, we'll send him to the nearest hospital! Until then, he has no choice but to hold out!"

Bella replied "He could be dead by then, sir!"

Greenway shouted "Swan, he will die anyway if he doesn't! The choppers need to get back on patrol once they refuel! London is his best chance as of right now! Fall in soldier!"

Bella stifled the anger that threatened to rise and said "Yes, sir."

With that, she turned to the plane and helped Chris to his seat. Turning, Bella saw Jennifer supervising the troopers loading the sarcophagus. In the plane's dim light, it lost the bronze color and it turned into a shade of black. Bella watched them secure it to the floor as she sat down opposite to Vail. The events of the day weighing on her, her eyes drooped and she fell into a deep sleep.

Time Skip:

Bella's eyes shifted as her dream went on. Screams, fire, and the sound of an explosion. Jolting awake, Bella rubbed her eyes until she heard a scream! Looking up, she saw Colonel Greenway in front of her, but something was wrong. He fell, but not before turning to Bella, clutching a wound on his chest. As her eyes widened at the sight of her dead commander, they shifted upward to find Vail holding a bloodied knife in his hands. Jumping up, she backed away from Vail before noticing his condition. His skin was pale, almost dead. One of his eyes was milky white and a black vein spread from the bite and ran along his body. Bella shouted "Chris! What the fuck are you doing!?"

Vail's teeth were gritted as he staggered forward and he stammered "Bella.. I can't. She's... something's in my head!"

Bella heard Nick shout "Chris! Put the knife down!"

Chris managed to say "Bella... shoot me. She'll... kill everyone! Shoot me and... run as fast... as you can!"

Bella raised her revolver as he slowly approached. Jennifer shouted "Don't shoot. You'll depressurize the plane!"

Bella looked to Chris and he was barely able to mouth "Please."

Closing her eyes, she tried to find a way out. She pulled back the hammer, but instead of aiming for his head, she lowered it and shot his leg. Yelling in pain, Chris fell to the ground, but immediately started to get up again. Kneeling down, Bella grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought the handle onto his head. Breathing in and out, she whispered "Sorry."

Nick walked over and asked "How is he?"

Bella turned to him and shouted "Let's see Nick, he got bit by a spider that somehow made him kill Greenway and I shot him in the leg and hit him with my pistol! I don't think he's not doing well at all!"

Nick examined the bite wound and said "How could a spider bite make him do this? It almost looked like he was possessed!"

Bella rubbed her eyes and replied "I don't know, Nick. What I do know is that I just shot one of my friends!"

Suddenly, they heard _"We got a little problem up here!"_ over the radio.

Bella groaned "What now?!"

Nick and Bella jogged up to cockpit with Jenny right behind them. Nick asked "What's the problem?"

One of the pilots asked "Where's Greenway?"

Bella replied "Dead. We'll explain later, but right now, what's going on?"

The other pilot answered "We're getting high intensity winds and it's playing hell with our engines. It's putting too much stress in the turbines!"

Bella noticed something and asked "What is that?"

The people in the room turned to see a black cloud closing in on them and one of the pilots asked "Are those... birds?"

Suddenly, a raven hit the window and left cracked glass with blood. Realizing what was going to happen, Nick shouted "Move!"

He got out of the room with Jenny right on his heels just as dozens, if not hundreds, of birds started to kamikaze the cockpit. Bella sprinted out of the cockpit and reached for the pilots, but found them already dead with shards of glass in their heads and birds shredding into their bodies with their momentum. Turning away, Bella heard the impacts as more ravens continued to hit the plane! Out the window, she saw the ravens throwing themselves into the engines! Bella was jolted back when the engine failed and caught fire, starting to rapidly fall from the sky! Grabbing the railing, Bella held on as hard as she could as the plane started to twist! Opening her eyes, she saw a single parachute. Reaching for it, Bella saw Nick and Jenny trying to get a hold on the floor, but they kept rolling. Bella gripped the strap and started to pull herself towards them. Grabbing Nick's hand as he fell close to her, she pulled him and Jenny to the floor which they held on to for dear life. Looking the parachute over, she found the reserve and carefully removed it from the main. Giving the main one to Jenny and the reserve to Nick, she shouted "Strap in!"

Nick pulled on the parachute and shouted over the wind "All this for a stupid dead person."

Jenny scowled, but continued to secure herself. Bella helped her buckle it to her body as the wind howled in her ears. Suddenly, the wind ripped off part of the wall! When it did, the plane's spiral intensified, throwing them against the wall. Nick shouted "Bella, we have to go now!"

Bella told Jenny to go ahead so they wouldn't hit each other when they got out. Jenny looked to Nick for confirmation and he said "I'll get Bella! You need to go!"

Jenny jumped out of the hole and seconds later, her chute opened and when she stabilized, she looked to the plane and waited for the next chute to open.

Nick shouted to Bella "Hold onto me!"

Bella wrapped her arms around him, but just as he pulled the chute, a hand wrapped around her leg and a voice cried out " _Don't leave me!_ "

Bella was ripped away from Nick who shouted "NO!" as he flew out of the plane! Recovering from her fall, she looked down and was horrified to see Greenway alive, but not. He was like Chris, pale with dead eyes. In her panic, she screamed and fell. Backing away from her commander, she held onto the mesh. As he crawled closer, Bella raised her pistol, lining it up to his head and fired! His body stopped moving and Bella gripped the wall as the ground zoomed closer and closer every second, her eyesight blurry with her tears of fear. Taking in air, Bella felt her heartbeat, like a tribal drum beating faster and faster. Swallowing her fear down, she focused on the wind whipping around her, the whine of the plane's metal, and for a split second, the sound of metal bending reached her ears and an explosion of orange and yellow filled her vision. Then it all went black. Nothing.

Nick's POV:

Nick watched the plane light up in a ball of flame as a single tear traced it's way down his cheek. He couldn't believe what he'd seen, but there was nothing he could do now. As soon as he got close enough to the ground, Nick cut the lines of his parachute with his knife! Hitting the ground, he pulled off the pack and looked up to see Jenny getting close to the ground as well. Instead of waiting for her, he sprinted to the crash site, looking for Bella. Pulling debris around as hard as he could, he had to pull his jacket off and use it for a mask in the smoke. Pushing a huge piece of metal away with his jacket to block the heat, instead of finding Bella, he found Vail. His friend was burnt and broken in so many places that he looked like was jigsaw puzzle that was put into a microwave. Looking around, he found Vail's dog tags and put them in his pocket. As he got up from his crouch, he could hear Jenny shouting his name. Instead of calling out to her, Nick continued the search.

As he tried to cough the smoke's foul taste out of his lungs, he searched through the wreckage. Until he found who he was looking for. Bella Swan was lying meters away from the plane. Rushing over, Nick rolled her onto her back and found a sad sight.

Bella had burns all along her body, more intense burns covering the right of her body. She had multiple lacerations from the debris. A long blade of metal embedded in her stomach. Her eyes had lost their color, turning into a deep black. Despite his instincts saying she was already dead, he pressed his ear against her chest, looking for a heartbeat. Finding none, Nick placed her flat on the ground and tried to resuscitate her. Trying to get a heartbeat. After a minute of listening and repeating, Nick felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he found Jenny blinking back tears. She said "I'm sorry Nick. She's gone. There's nothing we can do."

Nick took hold of the burnt hand and tried to keep tears out of his eyes. He could hear the sirens of emergency vehicles in the far distance. Looking back down, Nick used his hand to gently close her eyes.

Hundreds of feet away, the sarcophagus layed under a layer of metal and flame. In that moment, there was a voice on the winds, filled with sadness _"Setepai. Please, don't leave me!"_

 **Okay guys, I think I did good on this chapter. Except for the crash part, not sure about that. I looked it up and two people can share a single parachute. I just think that the crew who made the movie didn't analyze their options all that well. I hope to see you guys later and hope you all have a good day. I will be updating _Whispers in the Black_ first, though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthday to me! I love the feedback I'm getting about this story guys, but I'm worried about Whispers in the Black. I'm don't know if I'm doing okay or not. I need you guys. To give me feedback and with those comments, I can fix my story. I honestly didn't expect this type of response. I am honestly really liking this story myself. I have no idea where my ideas are coming from to be honest. I hope you like this story, but I won't be able to update for a while. You know, with exams, papers, and jerks. Enjoy!**

 **Except for a few lines from the Brenden Fraser movies, all "Egyptian" words will be Arabic. To be honest, I'm sorry if it's inaccurate. I copy and pasted from Google Translate.**

 **P.S.- At first Ahmanet will be much like how she was in the movie because I kind of liked it, except she'll have major issues with being alone as you saw last chapter.**

 **None of these characters belong to me, belong to Universal and Stephanie Meyer**

The Sun's Moon Ch.3

Bella's POV:

Darkness. That's all Bella knew. No pain, no joy, nothing. Until she came. The darkness was swept away by a flood of golden light. Sand was clenched in her hands as Bella struggled to comprehend what happened. Legs like lead, she screamed silently as pain raced through her body. Turquoise entered her vision and when she looked up, Bella couldn't help but blush as she observed the woman's perfect figure. The woman smiled as she lowered herself until she was face to face with Bella, but while the smile was on her face, pain was in her eyes. Caressing Bella's face, she whispered in silky, but slightly husky voice " _Jamila."_

Bella closed her eyes at the smooth touch and asked "Am I in heaven?"

The woman replied as a tear traced down her cheek " la, walakun qaribana, klu yawm sayakun mithl hadha. 'ant kulu shay' balnsbt li. _Setepai_."

Suddenly, a cold hand wrapped around hers and pulled her away from the dream with the woman's scream of sorrow following her and as she was pulled through the darkness, she saw a red circle in the shadows. Like an eye, it observed her before it disappeared and she saw day again, but instead of golden light, it was a dull grey and soon, cold air caused Bella to shiver slightly. When she looked down, Bella realized she was in a plastic bag, naked. Bella rapidly pushed against the plastic until she was finally able to open. As she sat up, she found herself... in a morgue. Running her hand through her hair as she greedily took in cold, fresh air, Bella scanned the room for signs of life. 5 body bags in view. Greenway, the two pilots, and the two other soldiers on the plane. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned around to see... Vail standing right behind her!

Yelping, Bella tried to push him back, but instead her hand went right through him! Chris looked down at the hand, then back to her, and asked "Really Bells? You'd hit one of your friends?"

Pulling the plastic over herself before he got the chance to ogle, Bella replied "The last time I talked to said friend, he was trying to kill everyone on the plane. Not to mention that he's supposed to be dead!"

Chris shook his head and said "That hurts Bella. I told you that wasn't me and you're supposed to be dead too, but someone obviously likes you. I'm the only one pushing up daisies! I would've thought you would be glad to see me."

Bella replied "Chris, no offense, but neither of us are supposed to be feeling, thinking, or seeing anything right now!"

Chris motioned for her to calm down and said "Okay, but we can't focus on that right now. Whoever it is who took me for a joyride back on the plane, they're coming for you and it's not going to be pretty."

Bella asked "Who is? Damn it, give me something useful Vail!"

He was about to say something, but footsteps were coming from outside the door. Turning back to her, Chris said "Sorry, gotta go. See ya, Bells. Be on the lookout."

Vail then disappeared like mist and the door opened behind her. Turning to the door, Bella smiled once she saw the Nick, Jenny, and a doctor looking at her with their mouths wide open. Waving a hand, she said "Hi guys."

Nick turned to the doctor and told him to get her some clothes, but it wasn't until he shouted "Now!" that the doctor bolted into action.

Jenny walked over to Bella while Nick looked away and waited for the doctor to come back. Jenny asked "What happened?"

Bella returned "How am I supposed to know?"

Pretty soon, the doctor reappeared with jeans, a blue shirt, a black hoodie, and other essentials. Jenny joined Nick while they waited for Bella to put the clothes on. A few minutes later, Bella walked out and the doctors insisted to examine her for injuries. Looking over the chart, Bella found that apparently, she once had shattered bones (both legs, one arm, and 4 ribs), severe burns all across her body, collapsed lungs, punctured or shredded organs, and to top it all off, a broken neck and spinal cord in multiple places. After blood tests, small exercises, and an X-ray, the doctors were astounded that the only evidence that she'd even been hurt was a small scar across her eye that Bella didn't remember having. The only way they could explain it was a joke from a nurse. She asked "Could you be related to Wolverine?"

Bella walked out to find Nick waiting for her. Nick walked up to her and said "Halsey's on the phone with a "colleague", in her words. Oh and here you go. Found these on you at the crash site."

He handed her the machete and Charlie's revolver. How they survived the crash was beyond her. Jenny soon showed up and asked "Bella, what'd the doctors say?"

Bella replied "Not a single scratch, bloody nose, or broken bone. Except for the scar on my eye. No idea where it came from though."

Nick nodded, but said "Well, there's no reason for us to stand here. Hungry, Bella?"

Bella nodded and said "If you're teasing me, you'll regret it Nick. Oh and if think feeding me is going to make me forget that you owe me 140 dollars, you're dead wrong, Nick."

Jenny asked, confused "Why does he owe you that much?"

Bella explained "I bet 70 dollars that he stole the map to Haram from you and when he denied it, I informed him that he would pay double if he was lying."

Jenny turned to Nick with an eyebrow raised "Really?"

Nick chuckled nervously before saying "Let's not dwell on the past. Let's eat!"

Bella, with a murderous gaze, said "Give me the fucking money Nick."

Ahmanet's POV:

It felt like pain, a feeling the princess had grown used to over millennia. In the dark, Ahmanet had retreated into her mind, a sanctuary that shaped into whatever she wished. Her Chosen had been taken from her and rage filled Ahmanet as she thought of the ones who took her, "Nick" and "Jenny" as her Chosen called them.

The princess was torn from her thoughts by the crunching sound of footsteps, someone was coming. Lying completely still, she waited for the mortal to approach her. Soon, Ahmanet felt the mercury-laced prison being lifted off of her, followed by "What the fuck are you?"

She saw him kneel down closer to her when she looked to a puddle of water close to her face. As soon as he got close enough, Ahmanet grabbed his throat with her god-like strength. She reluctantly placed her lips upon his and as he screamed in her mouth, glowing green tendrils spread from hers, drawing in his life force. As the last drop of life drifted into her, Ahmanet dropped the dry husk and felt her skin shifting and reforming. Her enhanced senses picked up the footsteps of another rapidly approaching. Pulling herself into cover, the princess heard the man examining his comrade.

The man asked "Who did this? Is this some sort of joke?"

Suddenly, the husk snarled in his face causing him to scream! Before he could run, Ahmanet grabbed his throat and brought him down to the ground. Before he could utter another sound, the undead princess forced her lips onto his. As much as she hated touching these men, Ahmanet knew it would be worth it when she was whole again with her Chosen by her side. Pulling away as the man's life rejuvenated her, Ahmnaet crawled to the water. Rubbing her decomposed and parched throat, Ahmanet desperately pooled the water into her hands and drank from it. Once she had her fill, the princess crawled to her feet and heard shuffling behind her, the men's corpses ready to serve her.

Ahmanet looked to the distance, where she could see multiple bright lights wading through the trees. With a determined look, the princess quietly walked into the trees with the two husks behind her, thirsting for life.

Bella's POV:

Bella tore a piece of meat from her fried fish, trying to quench her hunger. Beside the basket was 2 empty water glasses and 1 stolen beer from Nick. Bella looked up from her plate, seeing Nick and Jenny staring at her with mixed emotions. Swallowing the bite of chicken, she wiped her mouth with the napkin and asked "What's up, guys?"

Jenny asked, incredulous, "What's up? You died in a plane crash, but now, nearly 24 hours later, you're eating fish and chips without so much as a scratch, not even an ache or kink in your bones! The only thing that even resembles a problem is your extreme hunger."

Bella shook her head and said "That's not true. I have a scratch that goes right across my eye, but I guess that's it. Besides, is it a bad thing that I'm above ground instead of pushing daisies?"

Nick replied "No, of course not. What Halsey's trying to say is that we're trying to understand how you're still with us. Bella, I found you and you looked a female Freddy Krueger."

Jenny nudged Bella and said "He was really broken up before we saw you today. The only reason he left with me was when they sedated him and checked him for injuries. When he woke up and got to the hotel, he wiped out the mini bar after he went to the hotel bar. It wasn't pretty."

Bella smiled at a livid Nick before pulling a piece of fish off. She was about to eat it she until she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw Chris again. He mouthed "We need to talk now!"

Bella turned away quickly and asked "Speaking of the crash, did they find your dead person?"

Jenny sighed and said "No, not yet, but I was able to get enough information from the hieroglyphics before the crash. It's definitely from the New Kingdom and it proved my theory."

Nick cocked his head and asked "What theory?"

Jenny sighed and answered "This conversation never happened. For years, archeologists gathered whatever evidence they could about the New Kingdom because we believe that the Egyptians intentionally erased someone from their history."

Bella asked "Why would they do that? Erase someone?"

Jenny replied "From what I read, there was once a Pharoah named Menehptre. He had a child, a girl he named Ahmanet. As she grew up, she became extremely smart, strong, and, beyond all, beautiful. She was supposed to be Egypt's next Queen, but her father had a son before she could take the throne. That night, her thirst for power killed her entire family. When the Priests discovered her, they stopped her from performing a ritual and killed her sacrifice. They buried her alive and took her far from Egypt."

Nick pointed out "The pit in Iraq."

Bella asked "Why'd she do that? Kill her entire family, including her baby brother?"

Jenny replied "Half-brother. Ahmanet's mother died when she was born and back then, men and women were beyond unequal. It was the same "Men are superior, women are only the vessels of our spawn" bullshit that went on for thousands of years. Ahmanet probably knew that no matter how much she impressed her father, that boy would replace her. A Pharoah is a position that would bring great honor to her and Ahmanet had spent her entire life working to it. When her brother was born, that all ended. Besides that, I wasn't able to find out much. Not even about the ritual. I was about to read that part when... everything happened. Those birds during the crash, the swarm of camel spiders, and did you see that sandstorm when we were leaving Iraq? All of that in one spot doesn't seem right."

Bella asked "What do you mean?"

Jenny took a deep breath before saying "It's all too much to be a coincidence. The storm I can understand, spiders are unlikely, but I'm willing to believe. The birds throwing themselves at the plane is where I draw the line. They shouldn't have been that high in the first place and in those numbers? It's not natural. When we opened that tomb, I think we angered the gods."

Nick scoffed and asked "Angered the gods? C'mon Jenny, I thought you were a scientist and only believed in the rational."

Jenny fumed silently and replied "Archaeologist and just because I work in a logical field doesn't mean I don't believe in the irrational."

Bella looked back to Chris and saw him take the ghost version of a hat off a guy and put it on himself, admiring himself in the mirror until he saw her looking. Turning to Bella, Vail tipped the hat to her before pulling it off. Setting the hat down, Chris pointed to her, then himself, then to the bathrooms, putting together a plain message.

Bella turned to them and said "I'll be back in a minute. Just got to use the restroom."

Trying to look conspicuous, she quick-marched to the bathroom, closed the door behind her, and whisper-shouted "Goddamnit, you are driving me nuts, Vail!"

In the mirror, Chris Vail chuckled and said "I'm in your head Bella, you are nuts."

Bella pointed at him and said "This is insane. Next thing I know, you're telling me that I'll be haunted by three ghosts."

Chris shrugged and said "First, I think it's unfair that you're breathing and I'm not, so I think I deserve to drive you a little crazy."

Bella sighed and asked "What do you want Vail? Huh? Me dead?"

Chris raised his hands in surrender and replied "Bella, I'd be gone if it was up to me, but it's not. It's up to that stalker chick in your head."

Bella, confused, asked "What? How do you know about that? She's just a dream."

Chris smiled and said "Aw, our little Bella. Dreaming about an Egyptian chick who's a 10. No, she's not a dream. Who do you think we dug out of that pit? Who crashed the plane? It's all her, Bella. It's Ahmanet. She's coming for you."

Bella rubbed the bridge of her nose and asked "What am I going to do?"

Vail whistled before saying "Don't take this the wrong way, but... maybe you should do what she says?"

Bella stopped, looked up to him with anger and tears starting to form, and asked "What?"

Her friend held his hands up in surrender and tried "I'm sorry Bella, but can you blame me? I'm stuck here and I can't go anywhere until she gets what she wants. She put me in your head to lure you to her, but I'm being blunt because I like to think I'm your friend. This girl is powerful and she's angry. Not exactly someone I'd want to mess with. The sooner you agree, the better this will turn out to be for all of us."

Not believing that Vail would say that, Bella turned to leave, but she was stopped when Chris said "Setepai. You've heard it before, right Bella?"

Bella whispered "That's what she calls me."

Vail replied "Then it's already decided. You can't run. You can't escape. She's got plans for you and trust me, it's better if you show loyalty now. She deserves it after all she's been through."

Bella turned to him and said with anger "I thought you were my friend Vail. Now you're telling me I have to be a slave for the rest of my life? Don't come back."

Before she shut the door behind her, Bella heard Chris plead "Wait, Bella, please!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Bella went out the back door to call Charlie. Walking down the dark and wet alley, Bella pulled out her phone, courtesy of Jenny, and dialed Charlie's number. When she didn't hear it ringing, she looked at the screen and it read "No Service." Groaning, her annoyance turned to confusion when the screen started to fritz. Tapping it a few times, Bella watched as it went dark. Then she heard it. Clicking, like thousands of pens at the same time. Turning, Bella saw small shapes in the shadows. Squinting her eyes, Bella realized they looked like beetles. Stepping closer, she watched as they started climbing on top of one another and swirling into a single form. As it grew larger and limbs formed, Bella fell backwards in fright as the shape of the beetles reached out to her. Before long, the beetles blended together and started to make a singular figure. Bella scrambled backwards as rags of linen fell, black shells and legs became dead skin, and the figure stepped into the light. When Bella saw it, she screamed as the mummy reached for her! It grabbed her foot and with supernatural strength, it pulled her back towards it. Trying to get away from it, Bella was helpless as the corpse reached for her. To her surprise, the hand cupped her cheek and as soon as it touched her, the cold, dark London alley was replaced with cool sand. Instead of looking at the corpse, Bella found herself looking at, with the cool light of the moon illuminating her, Princess Ahmanet.

Bella's scream fell silent and the princess smiled before using her thumb to caress Bella's lips. A blush made it's way to Bella's cheeks as she closed her mouth. Ahmanet's smile broadened before she started to close the distance between them. Bella's eyes went wide as she realized her intent, but before the princess could touch her, the loud honk and the bright lights of a double decker bus jolted her out of the vision!

She was pulled to the sidewalk with the driver yelling "Watch where you're going bitch!"

As Bella recovered from the shock, she heard Nick shout "Fuck off before I kick your ass to the moon! I swear to God, people don't know how to drive or act in this bloody country. And they say Americans have bad manners!"

Jenny came into her vision and asked "Are you okay, Bella?"

Bella asked "What happened?"

Nick answered "We saw you go out the back, then like a minute later, we saw you outside the front window. We figured something was wrong so we followed you. Next thing we know, you're in the middle of the street! What the hell were you doing?"

Bella's eyes went wide as she remembered before she grabbed Nick's shoulders and said "Nick, you have to listen to me."

Nick's eyes went from side to side before he replied "Um, okay?"

Bella continued "Nick, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I swear I'm sane. I saw her. She's real and she's alive."

Nick asked "Bella, calm down. Who's "she"?"

Bella answered "Ahmanet. She came to me."

Jenny asked "How? We didn't see anyone near you and she's dead, Bella. Has been for thousands of years."

Bella answered "It was like a vision. One minute, I was in a gross London alley with a scary as fuck mummy, the next I'm in Egypt with Ahmanet."

Nick asked "Was it just this one time? Or has it happened before?"

Bella replied "Two months. I've been having dreams like this ever since we got deployed here, but at first it was like pictures. Kind of like blinking your eyes over and over again. I thought it was just a stupid dream, but lately it's gotten more vivid and unpredictable. Like in the tomb or just now. I've only recently started seeing her in a more clear way. It was the night you stole the map from Jenny. She kept calling me something. Setepai, I think it was? What does it mean?"

Jenny grew stiff at the word and answered "Setepai, in specific terms, meant Chosen. In more broad terms, it means partner in marital and sexual terms."

Nick asked "You got married and you didn't tell me Bella? I thought we were friends?"

Bella slapped him upside the head and whisper-shouted "I didn't exactly plan on getting hitched with an ancient princess, Nick! Besides, she didn't ask and I'm guessing she doesn't take "no" for an answer!"

Jenny shook her head and replied "No, Bella, that's impossible. Even if Ahmanet managed to somehow stay alive for thousands of years, only a few drops of mercury would be enough to kill her. We all went through a traumatic experience and we need to keep clear heads. I think that we need to speak to a friend of mine. He lives right here in London and we can get there in half an hour tops. He might be able to help you clear this up."

Nick asked "Is this the polite British way of saying Bella needs a shrink?"

Jenny replied, infuriated "Of course not. What she's saying is impossible. Ahmanet had been covered in at least 3 feet of pure mercury, head to toe. She would've died from a multitude of things. Starvation, poisoning, drowning, and a dozen more I don't care to list."

Bella interjected "I've seen a few things over the past few years that have made me more than willing to believe in unnatural and unlikely events. Besides, shrinks don't help anybody. They listen to you and then charge you for it. We should at least check it out. We were going to go there anyway to get the sarcophagus. Jenny, you can't tell me that you're going to let thirteen years of work go to waste."

Jenny shook her head, breathed deeply, and said "Let it be known that I think this is an extremely bad idea."

Time Skip:

Nick drove along the dark road with Jenny giving directions every so often. Bored out of her mind, Bella stared out the window to the trees zooming by.

Flashback: 3 years ago

 _Charlie asked "Are you sure about this Bella?"_

 _Bella replied "Definitely. I need this Charlie, you know that."_

 _Charlie argued "Bella, this is a bad idea. You don't need to do this."_

 _Bella retorted while packing her clothes "So is staying Charlie. Leah and Jake have already accepted this. Why can't you? Enlisting is the only thing I can think of to make this... all of this go away. You've seen how I've been. It's been a year since they left, I can't stop having nightmares and I don't know why. I don't care about them anymore, but I need someplace without all of this... pain. I can't explain it. I'm out of high school and I need something to do. Something that'll let me branch out."_

 _Charlie replied "We can move if we need to. I'm sure I can find another job."_

 _Bella turned to him and said "That means a lot to me Charlie, but I can't do that to you. This town is practically your life and I can't take that from you."_

 _Charlie breathed deeply and replied "Okay, Bells. If this is what you want, I can't stop you. Just promise to call me every now and then."_

 _Bella nodded and embraced him, murmuring "I'll miss you Dad."_

 _Charlie whispered back "I'll miss you too, baby girl."_

 _Time Skip: 1 1/2 years later_

 _Charlie was waiting for Bella at the airport when an intercom said "Flight 28A from Dallas has landed."_

 _Minutes later, he saw her. Bella, carrying a duffle bad by the handles, saw him and started walking to him, but something was wrong. Her eyes were red and her smile was empty. When they reached each other, Charlie pulled her in for a hug and said "It's good to see you, Bells."_

 _Bella replied "I missed you, Dad."_

 _When he pulled away, he asked "What's wrong?"_

 _Bella quickly shook off the look, attempted a smile, and answered "Nothing. It's good to see you, Charlie. C'mon, let's get something to eat. My treat."_

 _30 minutes later, they were both sitting at a table in the diner, waiting for their salads when Charlie tried again "Bells, are you okay?"_

 _Bella replied "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"_

 _Charlie answered "Your eyes are red. From crying, I'm guessing. That and I know that look. When those assholes left you, that was a look I saw everyday."_

 _Realizing she'd been found out, Bella tried to evade "I don't want to talk about it."_

 _Charlie replied "I need you too. Bella, I'm worried about you, what's going on?"_

 _Bella, anger showing, said "Charlie, just drop it."_

 _Charlie, eyebrows drawn together in concern, replied "No. Bells, I'm your dad and if something's hurting you, I want to help you."_

 _Bella said "Dads don't usually probe their daughters when they get home from over a year of being away."_

 _Charlie said "Bella, just tell me. Please."_

 _Breathing deeply to contain her anger, Bella huffed and said "Fine. I survived, that's what's wrong. While I was given a pretty medal and getting promoted, mothers and widows were holding folded flags as my friends were being lowered into the ground. That's what's wrong. Nearly a dozen men and women are dead and I'm not."_

 _Charlie confessed "I know. I saw it on the news. I was worried when I didn't hear from you, but when I heard that you survived and you were able to save your commanding officer from the fire, you can't imagine how relieved I was."_

 _Bella looked down to the table and said "I should've seen it Charlie. It was right in front of me and I didn't see it. When it was all over, they gave me a medal for "valor in the heat of dire threat". Captain Riger debriefed me and scheduled me to see a psychiatrist. Didn't work, Doc recommended 4 months of home, where I'm least useful."_

 _Charlie replied "I'm not going to pretend to understand because I don't, but Bella you can't blame yourself. We can only do so much and sometimes it isn't enough."_

 _Bella looked back up and said "Yeah. Maybe. I think I'll be fine in a couple weeks."_

 _She got quiet again before she said "I saw his mom at the funeral."_

 _Charlie nodded and replied "I'm sorry Bells. He was a good kid."_

 _Bella nodded, but said "Look Dad, I don't want to talk about him right now. I just want to spend time with the others and you before I have to go back."_

 _Just as she finished, Rose came up and gave Charlie his steak and Bella the Shepard's Pie. As she ate, Bella couldn't help but think about Daniel. Everything went wrong that day._

End Flashback:

Bella was pulled out of her thoughts when Nick said "We're here."

Bella stepped out of the car and scanned the area. To her right, a path of destruction stretched on for miles with pieces of the C-17 scattered and ripped down trees all along the ground. Turning to her left, she saw a small abandoned church. Jenny muttered "I don't get it. There are supposed to be multiple teams searching all along the crash site."

Nick suggested "Maybe they went home?"

Jenny shook her head and said "They were supposed to stay here until 9:30. It's only 6:03."

Bella turned to them and said "I'll go to the church. The sarcophagus may have fallen near there. You guys can check around here at the crash site."

Nick asked "Shouldn't we stick together?"

Bella smiled and said "We're looking for a dusty corpse, not an ambush, Nick."

Jenny asked "What if you were right about her, Bella? I think Nick's right. We should stick together."

Bella held up her pistol and machete in each hand and replied "That's why I have these. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll tap my radio fast and if you hear that, try to find me. I'll be on Channel 3."

Bella spotted Nick shaking head in disbelief before he and Jenny walked to the crash site. Bella walked to the church and tried to keep an eye on her surroundings. Pushing the old doors open, her nose was automatically assaulted by the age of the building. Decades of bird poop, rodent infestations, and British weather had not helped it at all. Opening a door to another room while trying to keep her hands as clear from the door as she could, she found the dark and moldy rooms gone and replaced by an open and gorgeous room. White curtains floated softly in the wind. A bed rested maybe 10 feet away from her, two times the size of her own in Forks. To her right, the desert Sun, that illuminated the dunes of sand and the pyramids in the distance, was beginning to set. To her left, a pool of crystal clear water reflected the Sun's last rays. After looking around, she thought " _Yep, not staying in here. Getting really bad vibes._ "

Before she could leave however, the glamour faded and the doors closed. Bella hit herself on the head for falling into the trap. Suddenly, she heard breathing behind her. Steeling herself, Bella turned to face the presence.

"Ahmanet."

 **I hope you guys like this one. If you see anything wrong, please tell me. I'm afraid to say that this may be the last you see of this until at least New Years. I want to finish up Whispers in the Black and with finals coming up, I've got to spend a lot of my time studying. I hope to see you guys again soon. Hope you guys have a good day and again, see you soon.**

 **"Egyptian" translations:**

la, walakun qaribana, klu yawm sayakun mithl hadha. 'ant kulu shay' balnsbt li. = No, but soon, every day will be like this. You are my everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas guys! I was originally planning to release the final chapter of Whispers in the Black today, but it isn't ready. I really hope you guys like this because I mostly wrote it as fast as I could, but I'm afraid that this is going to be kind of short compared to the other chapters. I'm really glad that everyone is liking this story, though I'm honestly surprised about the feedback. P.S.- Speaking of Whispers in the Black, I definitely think that this story is stealing that storie's thunder. Plz give my other stories some love! Anyway, relax and enjoy this chapter of**

 **The Sun's Moon Ch.4**

 **None of these franchises belong to me. If they did, they'd be a lot better in movie form. I couldn't imagine writing that much like Stephanie Mayer did.**

 **Reminder: all "Egyptian" words are actually Arabic. Put translations at bottom.**

Bella's POV:

Ahmanet's smirk returned full force when Bella whispered her name. Her beauty, although still breathtaking, was scarred. Her hair was in a long braid instead of flowing freely. Her turquoise fingertips were covered in black, tattoos spreading all across her body. Pieces of her body were missing or scarred. Her cheeks were ripped, showing the inside of her mouth. Pale skin was wrapped in linen all along her body. Despite it all, Bella couldn't imagine anyone who ever looked more beautiful. Looking back up, her eyes were drawn to Ahmanet's, the irises a dark amber, drawing Bella further into the trance. The split irises looked up and down Bella's body, appreciating all they saw. The amber slightly reminded Bella of the Cullens, but instead of the sharp and bright feeling of gold, Ahmanet's eyes felt soft and soothing. Ahmanet stepped forward slightly before cupping the brunette's cheek. Bella instinctively leaned into the cold touch and when she opened her eyes again, the princess was looking at her with amusement before suddenly grabbing Bella and with supernatural speed, laid her onto the stone table.

Bella's eyes widened at the move and they landed on a stone angel above her head before shifting back to Ahmanet, whose eyes held the most mischief Bella had ever seen, causing her to shiver. Suddenly, she felt the cold hands move to her abdomen and Bella's eyes went wide as they started to pull her shirt up. Ahmanet smiled before lowering herself and pressed the side of her head into Bella's stomach, all while Bella screamed in her head _"RED LIGHT! RED LIGHT!"_

Ahmanet spoke in the same silk-like voice from the vision " 'akhira. hadhih allaylata, 'ant wamajmueat yjb 'an tusbih wahidatan wanahn sawf hakam maea. 'ant li wa'ana laka."

Bella chuckled before starting to crawl backwards while saying "As much as I enjoy the attention from a woman this attractive, I have to go. Nick's calling me and besides, I don't think I'm ready for another relationship."

Ahmanet pulled her back and commanded " _kabih jamahuha_."

Bella felt rough hands wrap around her own and when she saw the owners, she choked on the scream that probably should've come out. Zombies snarled at her, but her attention was turned to Ahmanet, who said " _la takhafuu minya, Setepai._ ln 'asmah lahum bi'iidhayik. la shay' sawf yakhudhuk miniy marat 'ukhraa."

Bella looked up to see Ahmanet's fingers caressing the stone angel before gripping it and crushing it in her palm. When Bella blinked out the dust from her eyes, she saw the princess holding a pitch black blade, elegant and curved. Despite being encased in a statue for who knows how many years, the blade looked freshly cleaned and sharpened. Ahmanet, to Bella's alarm, raised the blade over her head and said " _ya raba. 'arhab bikum fi hadha alealam."_ She reached towards Bella's belt and took her machete and revolver. Snorting in disgust, she threw them into the shadows.

Bella tried to get out of the death grip of the corpses, but the princess smiled lightly while her other hand ghosted over the brunette's skin before Ahmanet sent the blade to Bella's heart! Bella closed her eyes and waited for the pain... that never came. Bella slowly opened her eyes and saw the blade was literally a centimeter away from her skin. Looking up, Bella saw Ahmanet caressing the top with her thumb, tears forming in her eyes. Bella looked to the handle and even from where she was held, it was obvious that there was a piece missing. Bella could her Ahmanet's breath trembling, but she soon stopped when a loud bang filled the room. Ahmanet, Bella, and the zombies turned to it in unison to see Jenny and Nick standing there with their mouths agape.

Jenny looked terrified and on the bridge of running/fainting while Nick took it stupidly, waved his hand slightly, and said "Hi."

Ahmanet looked down to Bella as if asking for an explanation. Bella turned her eyes back to them before saying "If you're not too busy, can you please help me?!"

Before either of them could do anything, Ahmanet disappeared. Jenny looked around the room carefully as Nick marched up to the zombies. Suddenly, Bella saw Ahmanet behind Jenny who was looking the other way! She shouted "Jenny, behind you!"

Jenny turned only to find Ahmanet's hand wrapped around her throat, slowly squeezing. Nick turned and looked between Bella and Jenny before turning to Bella and shouting "I'll be right back Bella! I have to take care of this!"

Ahmanet saw Nick running towards her out of the corner of her eye and let out a bored breath. She dropped Jenny to the floor, who gasped for breath, and replaced her with Nick, her voice filling his ears "kunt targhab fi almawt 'awala?"

Bella's eyes widened at the sight and all she could think of was " _No, not again! No!"_ Something in her mind tried to tell her that Ahmanet was all she needed, but she didn't listen. A wave of pain and anger swept over her and before she knew what happened, she'd ripped out of the decayed hands and started to rip them apart! The first's head was completely crushed and the body was Spartan-kicked into a statue, the second was ripped completely in half, the third's head was shoved down it's body and slammed down onto the stone slab, and the fourth was smashed to bits.

Bella looked at her hands in awe before looking to Ahmanet. Nick's face was turning purple and Ahmanet leaned closer and roared " 'ant ln takhudh laha min ly!" before bringing him closer to her face. Realizing the danger, Bella sprinted over to them and grabbed Ahmanet, throwing the princess across the room! Ahmanet landed perfectly on the stone table before locking eyes with Bella, showing anger, confusion, and hurt glistening. Bella got up from her crouch, helped Nick to his feet, and shouted "Run!"

Following the two out the door, Bella dashed for the ambulance while shouting "One of you drive, she's in my head! Possessed chicks don't drive!"

Bella slipped in with Jenny right behind her while Nick started to hotwire the vehicle. Bella looked out the back and saw her. Ahmanet, eyes glistening with anger, strolling towards them with the dagger in her hand. Eyes as wide as saucers, Bella shouted "Perhaps you could hurry up?! It's Friday the 13th back here! I'd like to leave!"

Nick shouted back "It's not simple, you know! They make hotwiring look really easy in movies and video games!"

Jenny shouted "Nick, we need to leave now!"

Just then, the engine roared to life as Nick cheered "Got it!"

The ambulance took off, the church and Ahmanet already getting smaller. Bella collapsed in the closest seat while Nick's laugh of relief made it's way to her ears. Jenny turned to her before asking "What the fuck just happened back there?"

Bella answered "To be honest... I have no fucking clue, but she's in my head."

Nick asked "What did you mean by that?"

Bella replied "It's the only reason I can think about the visions. I keep seeing things that aren't there. She made that church into a Egyptian bedroom."

Jenny turned back to the road and said "She's trying to win you over, Bella. I don't think Ahmanet will hurt you if she can avoid it, but I wan to know what happened back there."

Nick asked "What do you mean? The part where Bella almost got killed? Pretty self-explanatory."

Jenny looked to him astonished and asked "Did you not see what happened? Bella had ripped those minions apart like they were nothing! Not to mention the fact that she threw her across the room!"

Nick sarcastically replied "No, Jenny. I was being choked out by a 5,000 year old model and I was kind of busy trying to breathe!"

Jenny shook her head before asking Bella "Where did she get the knife?"

Bella answered "It was in the statue. It was like she knew it was there. She almost did stab me, but it was missing a piece. It must've been really important."

Jenny asked "Did she say anything?"

Bella replied "Yes, but I don't know what. I don't know Ancient Egyptian, even though it might've been interesting."

Nick asked "Do you think she crashed the plane there for a reason?"

Before she could answer, Bella saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Bella looked closer, eyes widening before asking "Uh Jenny? How many workers were out here?"

Jenny replied casually "3 teams of 2. Why?"

Bella replied with a grim look "I only got 4."

Suddenly, a thud came from the roof and another jumped onto the hood! Bella grabbed Nick's pistol and shot at the roof, hoping to land one. The sound of glass breaking made Bella turn to see the other husk attacking Nick! She was about to shoot it, but she was hit from behind and the gun slid from her hands. The husk grabbed her and pinned her to the ambulance floor, snarling in her face. Gagging at the rancid breath, Bella looked for a weapon when she saw scalpels on the counter, but when she tried to move, the husk fastened it's grip. Pulling her legs under it's body, she kicked it off as hard as she could! The husk hit the back door before it came at her again. Bella sprang to her feet and grabbed two of the blades. Turning, she sunk one into it's knee and kicked it towards the door. The zombie crawled back up and came at her again. Bella sank the last scalpel into the side of it's head before twisting. Instead of tearing the face apart like she thought it would, the head did a complete 180. Looking to the open door, she grabbed it by it's shoulders and threw it out of the ambulance! Hearing Nick shout "That's my face! My face!", she saw Jenny trying to kick the husk off of Nick, but due to an extreme lack of aim, she kept hitting Nick's face instead. Bella rolled her eyes, picked up the gun, and took aim.

Nick saw her out the corner of his eye and shouted "No, Bella don't do it!"

She ignored him and took the shot, the husk going limp as it's head was destroyed. Nick kicked it out and drove over it while saying "Little bitch."

As Bella tried to take a breath, she heard a voice on the wind she knew all too well.

Ahmanet's POV:

Ahmanet felt the last of her servants disappear from her mind. Her eyes opened, the amber showing their fury, before her voice ordered "saeid jaysh baladay al'aswd. 'ahdir li almlk!"

Around her, the ground shifted. The dirt rose from the ground into pillars of earth. They reached up to her hips and when they burst, shrill cries filled the air.

Bella's POV:

Bella couldn't hear Ahmanet anymore and she collapsed in the chair. Nick laughed before saying "If that's the best she's got, we should be safe."

Jenny spoke up "Don't underestimate her, Nick. After all, she handed you your ass on a silver platter."

Nick replied "Super strength doesn't count. That's cheating."

Jenny continued "Not to mention she trained her entire life to be a warrior, back when fighting was pretty much an art form."

Nick was about to retort when movement caught his eye. He leaned against the wheel and asked "Do you girls see that?"

Bella looked with Jenny and her eyes grew with alarm before she shouted "Turn, Nick!"

The flood of scarabs raced along the pavement towards the ambulance, wings spreading before they attacked. As Nick tried to avoid the swarm, the scarabs shredded themselves into the engine and started ripping into the tires! One of the tires blew out and they swerved... just as they hit a hill. The ambulance began to roll down the hill, metal bending as it fell. Nick's door got torn off and he fell out, barely avoiding the vehicle's crushing weight. The ambulance finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, the two rattled passengers inside nearly unconscious. As Bella's vision began to clear, she started to climb out of the wreck and clutched her stomach as pain spread over it. Hearing shouts, Bella looked to the left to see Nick running towards her. Bella asked "Nick, you okay?"

Nick ignored the question and asked "What were those things? How could they do that?"

Bella rolled her eyes and said "Flesh eating scarabs, maybe."

Nick replied "I thought those were a myth."

Bella retorted "Everything about this is supposed to be a myth."

Suddenly, Jenny yelled "Guys, she's here! She's coming!"

Nick and Bella jogged to the front and saw Ahmanet slowly striding towards them. Bella knelt and started to help Jenny out when she saw Nick pick up a branch and start walking to the undead princess. Feeling something rise inside her, she swallowed it down just as she heard Jenny shout "Get her Nick! Kick her ass!"

Bella tried to say "Nick, that's a-"

Before she could finish, he swung... only for Ahmanet blocked it, the branch breaking in half, and uppercutted Nick into the air! Both Bella and Jenny tilted their heads to watch as he flew through the branches and 5 seconds later, he landed just 3 feet away from Bella! As he tried to get up from the ground, Bella finished "- really bad idea."

Suddenly, Jenny let out a scared yelp and when Bella turned, she found herself nearly face-to-face with Ahmanet, a wounded look on the princess's face. Ahmanet started to reach towards Bella as she asked "limadha sawf taemal mny? hal hadhih alhasharat yaeni 'ana alkthyr balnsbt lk?"

Ahmanet looked to Jenny with flames of hate raging in her eyes. Before Bella knew it, the princess had blurred to the door before reaching in for Jenny. Bella reached for the pistol, but found an empty holster. Looking into the ambulance, she saw the Glock laying on the floor after the crash. Bella looked back to Jenny to see Ahmanet grab her by the throat ... but then, a metal harpoon ripped it's way through Ahmanet's chest. Ahmanet looked down for a split second before looking to Bella, whose look of horror reflected her own, before she was pulled down the slope. Despite Halsey's shouts to stop, Bella raced down the hill after the princess. When Ahmanet rose, she took the knife and cut the wire and started to move towards Bella. Bella kept moving towards the princess, but another harpoon pierced Ahmanet's arm, followed by one to her shoulder.

Ahmanet's POV:

Despite it all, Ahmanet kept walking, her teeth bared as she pulled herself to Bella. That soon stopped when she felt the familiar prick of needles in her skin. Reaching up, she pulled out the small capsules and saw a little of the familiar glint of mercury. Ahmanet's eyes widened before the familiar burning sensation of mercury returned, spreading through her body and eliciting a scream of pain from the princess. Ahmanet looked up as more harpoons hit her and saw several men in black walking towards her. Feeling something tugging, Ahmanet looked up to see Bella trying to pull one of the harpoons out. Another man walked up and shot Bella. Her Chosen immediately wavered, falling to the ground just as Ahmanet let out another scream of fury.

She looked up to the man with murder in her eyes before she saw him aim his weapon at "Nick". Her Chosen's friend slumping to the floor just as quickly. As more men came from the trees, Ahmanet saw Jenny rolling Bella over and inspecting her. Black machines made their way through the trees before stopping, several more men emerging followed by a man in a gray suit. He was middle-aged, however it was not clear at first. His clothes outlined his muscular physique. As he neared her Chosen, Ahmanet growled in warning, wishing she could rip him apart before doing it to everyone else.

The man asked "Are you sure, Jennifer?"

"Jenny" replied "I'm sure. Ahmanet chose Ms. Swan to be her Chosen, but I have something else to report. Back at the church where we were attacked, Bella managed to destroy several of Ahmanet's minions in seconds."

The man hummed before saying "We'll have to wait until she wakes up for answers. In the meantime, we should get our guest to the containment chamber."

He turned to Ahmanet, the gray eyes looking over her as she struggled to break free before he said "Extraordinary. You truly live up to your reputation. Allow me to introduce myself as is common courtesy. My name is Doctor Henry Jekyll. Welcome to the modern world, Princess Ahmanet."

Carlisle's POV: This happened before Bella woke up in the morgue.

"Are you sure Alice?"

Alice rolled her eyes before saying "I'm sure about what I saw, Carlisle, but you know it can't really be relied on."

Jasper put in "Yet, we can't ignore it. We need to make sure before we run off, though. Perhaps one of your friends knows something, Carlisle? The Volturi might know something."

Carlisle shook his head before saying "That's last resort. I'll speak to Amun. If he doesn't give me answers, then I'll try to call Tanya. I don't want Aro involved."

The father figure picked up his phone and dialed in Amun's number. Putting it up to his hear, he waited through the dial tone before "Carlisle? What do you want?"

Carlisle replied "It's good to hear your voice, Amun. Listen, Alice had a vision and is very concerned about it."

Amun asked "Is it the Volturi?"

Carlisle answered "No, but it involves my son's mate. From what we can tell, it is very serious and we need your help to figure out who it is."

Amun sighed and said "Give me the details. What happened in the vision?"

Carlisle put the phone on speaker, motioned to Alice, and she begun explaining what she saw "I saw Bella in an armed forces uniform. She and several others went down into a pit where they found some kind of chamber. Bella broke a chain and a sarcophagus came out of a pool of metal."

Amun hesitated before asking "Was there anything else?"

Alice answered "Yes. There was a woman. She was pale, almost like a ghost. Except for the tattoos. They went along the length of her body. She had a black knife and Bella was pinned beneath her."

Amun asked "Did you hear a name?"

Alice hummed before saying "A man in the vision said "Princess Ahmanet". Does that mean anything?"

They could hear Amun curse and whisper "They found her" before he shouted something to Kebi.

Carlisle asked "Amun, are you there?"

Amun spoke again "Carlisle, this is extremely bad news."

Carlisle asked "What do you mean?"

Amun replied "What your daughter saw was a deep secret of my past life. Ahmanet was destined to be pharaoh before we imprisoned her."

Alice asked "Imprisoned her?! Why would they do that?!"

Amun replied "My grandfather told me the story. His grandfather was part of the order who imprisoned her. She killed the pharaoh after he had a son. She killed her entire family and planned to take the throne, but the priests found her and mummified her alive, taking her far away from Egypt. If she truly has come back, I'm not sure if anything can stop her. Listen to me, Carlisle. Run. Run far away. Take your family and pray she doesn't find you. My coven needs to leave before it's too late."

The phone went dead, the line disconnected. Alice looked to Carlisle and asked "What are we going to do?"

Carlisle replied "Keep an eye out. If there's any proof to what Amun said, I doubt she'll stay below the radar for long."

Jasper asked "What about Bella?"

Carlisle answered "We leave her alone."

Alice tried "We have to find her, Carlisle. She could be killed if we don't."

Carlisle shook his head while saying "She's Edward's mate and he told us not to involve her. We have to honor his wishes."

Suddenly, Rosalie blurred into the room and shouted "Even if his choice could kill her?!"

Carlisle shouted "I'm the leader of this coven and -"

Esme blurred in and interrupted him with a slap across the face before she shouted "Then why don't you act like it! You're the leader of this coven Carlisle, but the moment Edward pouts, you roll over for him! I'm sick of it!"

His eyes were black with anger and soon, Carlisle looked away and mumbled "I need to hunt. Pack your bags. We're going to the airport in 2 days." before he blurred out of the house.

Alice watched him until he was out of hearing range before saying "All right. I don't know about you guys, but I'm leaving. I need to find Bella. Who's with me?"

Esme spoke up first "You all know that Bella's family to me, despite the short time we had. Family has each other's backs. I'm going."

Jasper smiled and answered "I didn't get to know her very well, but I got kind of used to her. It was quiet without her. In."

Emmett smiled and said "No shit, I'm in. As far as I can tell, Eddie gave up his rights to make decisions related to Bella-Bear a long time ago."

They all looked to Rosalie, who rolled her eyes before saying "It was getting boring around here anyway. I'm in, but one question. How are we going to find her?"

Alice smiled before saying "I saw that woman in London. From what I saw in the vision, she seems to follow Bella wherever she goes. London is our best bet. We can buy plane tickets and lose Carlisle in the terminal. I have a feeling that he's going to South America for Edward. It'll be perfect."

3rd Person POV: Present

Bella groaned in her sleep. Several guards looked to her before shrugging and resuming their duties. If they had stayed there for a few seconds, they would've heard her whispering "Wait! He's got a- Daniel!"

 **Okay, I really hope you guys like this. Plz review. I hope to see you guys soon. I'm going to take a small break after I get done with Whispers in the Black.**

 **P.S.- for those of you who haven't noticed, it's kind of evident that Bella is not human. I will reveal what she is in the next chapter. If our guys can figure out, well... good for you.**

 **Before I go, I just want to say Merry Christmas to you all and Happy New Year! Can't wait to see you guys again!**

 **Here are your translations. If I get the words wrong, please forgive me. I'm using Google Translate. It's reliability varies based on language.**

'akhira. hadhih allaylata, 'ant wamajmueat yjb 'an tusbih wahidatan wanahn sawf hakam maea. 'ant li wa'ana laka.=At last. Tonight, you and Set shall become one and we will rule together. You are mine and I am yours.

 _kabih jamahuha =_ Restrain her.

 _la takhafuu minya, Setepai._ ln 'asmah lahum bi'iidhayik. la shay' sawf yakhudhuk miniy marat 'ukhraa. = Do not be afraid of them, Setepai. I will never allow them to harm you. Nothing will take you from me ever again.

 _ya raba. 'arhab bikum fi hadha alealam = My Lord. I welcome you into this world._

kunt targhab fi almawt 'awala? = You would die in her place?

'ant ln takhudh laha min ly = You will not take her from me!

saeid jaysh baladay al'aswd. 'ahdir li almlk! = Rise my army of black. Bring my Queen to me!

limadha sawf taemal mny? hal hadhih alhasharat yaeni 'ana alkthyr balnsbt lk? = Why would you run from me? Do these insects mean that much to you?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I'm really sorry it took so long, but to be fair, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Trust me, between school and homework, it's hard to write often. College has been running me ragged recently so I've found it difficult to find time to write. I'm really sorry guys. Due to multiple requests, I will start to put in translations once I get access to a proper computer instead of just my phone. I didn't really expect you guys to like this as much as you are, but I'm really glad you are. Thank you so much for your continued support. Now, ladies and gentlemen, relax, grab your seats and popcorn, and enjoy the show!**

 **P.S.- guys, I've trying to make a RWBY story on Wattpad. I would really appreciate it if you guys would read it.** story/135391636-the-basilisk-rwby-x-abandoned-male-reader

 **I don't own either of these franchises. They belong to respective owners.**

The Sun's Moon Ch.5

Bella's POV:

Dream Begins

 _Bella groaned as light made it's way into her squad's barracks just as a voice called "Up and at them!"_

 _Bella immediately threw her pillow at the voice and shouted "Shut up, Daniel! You're too noisy!"_

 _Daniel chuckled before saying "I'll let you get dressed. In case you forgot, you've got watchtower duty today. I'm going to be in the hanger all day though. Mind watching my back?"_

 _Bella replied "I'll shoot it."_

 _She heard him chuckle before he left. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Bella grabbed her uniform and made her way to the showers. Fifteen minutes later, she put her duffel bag on the bench before buttoning and tucking in her shirt. Sitting down, she tied her boots before dusting herself off. Opening the door, she squinted her eyes in the desert sun before pulling out her sunglasses and put them on. Squads on maneuvers jogged past her as she moved to Tower B._

 _A few minutes later, she pulled herself up the ladder before setting down her duffel bag. Opening it, she pulled out her issued sniper rifle and sighed heavily before looking over the base. It was the same as everyday. Trucks were being driven in and out, delivering supplies to civilians caught in the crossfire and injured or dying from the battlefields. Bella jumped and thanked god for the safety mechanism when she heard "Pretty typical day, right?"_

 _Bella turned to see Halley, another friend of hers. The blonde had a broad smile on her face as she walked over, her MP5 SMG in her arms. The brunette calmed before putting a smile on her face and whisper-shouting "You jerk!"_

 _The blonde let out a full out laugh before she leaned against the railing and asked "Still got that rookie rifle? When are you going to get your customizations?"_

 _Bella replied while scanning over the base "A few weeks. Takes a while. I'll get it before my next tour."_

 _Halley nodded in understanding before she said "I heard about the ambush a week ago. Sorry I wasn't there to cover you."_

 _Bella sighed "We managed okay. Whoever planned it was sloppy. Another patrol was close enough to back us up within a few minutes. I did get a look at one of them. I informed Command, but I don't think it made a difference."_

 _Halley lightly punched Bella's arm before saying "I've got to get to the hanger in 5 minutes for guard duty. Keep an eye on the fort, right?"_

 _Bella nodded as Halley descended before a troubled look crossed her eyes. The man she saw was one she saw before in briefings. Cleanly shaven, short hair, tattoo on his cheek. Known for his kill count and his work in explosives. Abin Suris. He had seen her when they retreated and had raised his gun at her before the minigun opened fire, forcing him to slip into the buildings._

 _As the hours ticked by, the sun began to set and the last squad came in from patrol. Bella looked to her watch and realized her watch was over 3 minutes ago. Pulling her sniper rifle over her shoulder, she carefully made her way down and moved to the hanger to meet up with Daniel. She saw him with one of the pilots, motioning to a plane as if arguing. She moved to stop it, but suddenly she heard "Sir, what are you doing?!"_

 _She noticed several soldiers moving towards a sergeant standing next to the fuel depot nearly 50 meters away. Looking through her scope, she watched as the man turned around and she found a familiar face._

 _Abin Suris looked to them before putting his hands up in surrender. Obviously, someone else remembered him since one of the soldiers pointed at him and said something. Bella kept the rifle on Abin's head as the officer moved forward with handcuffs. Looking closer, she noticed that he looked a little more thick. Then she put it all together. Military base infiltration. Fuel depot. Bomb expert. Bella's eyes went wide in horror as she shouted "Wait, he has a-!"_

 _Before she could finish, Abin fished out a rustic looking detonator. Bella immediately aimed the rifle at his head and pulled the trigger, but before the bullet hit him, his thumb went down and pressed the button. The explosion blasted her backwards and she landed on the ground with a groan. She looked to the hanger and saw Daniel looking to her before the explosion spread, the hanger lighting up in a terrible burst of scarlet! Her hands instinctively covered her head before she crawled to her feet and screamed "Daniel!"_

 _She immediately sprinted into the blaze and started looking for survivors. She heard a grown behind her and she turned to see Commander Williams. She put his arm around her shoulder before lifting him and started to carry him out of the hanger. Bella trudged her way through the heat as jets of flames burst. When she was met by cooler air, Bella placed Williams down on the ground and saw two fire vehicles along with a water truck rolling towards them. Looking back to the building, she remembered that Halley was still in there with Daniel! Stumbling back to her feet, she sprinted back inside, explosions sounding as jets, fuel, weapons, everything went up in smoke. She choked on the ash before shouting "Is anybody in here?! Daniel?! Halley?!"_

 _That's she heard "Bella! Over here!"_

 _She recognizes it "Halley!" and sprinted to the direction of the voice. She found Halley pinned under a collapsed metal beam. Pulling off her shirt, Bella covered her hands and put under the beam and tried to lift. Halley grunted in pain as she pulled herself out of the pinned position. As soon as she was clear, Bella dropped the beam, put Halley over her shoulder before she started sprinting towards the exit. As more and more of the building fell, Bella stumbled as an explosion knocked her into a wall before she kept running. She barely dodged another beam as it impaled the ground inches away from her. Despite it all, she made it out, collapsing just as she cleared the fire and Halley rolling away from her. Bella groaned as pain swelled throughout her entire body. She stumbled over to Halley and found her taking deep breaths before coughing to get the smoke out of the air. Bella was about to go back in when Haley grabbed her hand and shouted "Bella don't! He's gone!"_

 _Bella, desperate, replied "You don't know that!"_

 _Halley pulled her back and said "Bella, there's nothing you can do!"_

 _Bella tried to get out of Haley's grip and screamed "God damn it, let me go! He's still-"_

 _Before she could finish, an explosion consumed the hanger before one of the hanger doors collapsed. Halley embraced her as she said "It's okay, Bella. It's going to be okay."_

 _Bella, tears forming, whispered "Daniel."_

 _That was the last thing she saw before the lights came back on._

 _Dream End_

Bella jolted awake as the memory ended. Before long, the remembrance of the event caused tears to fall as her hands held her head. Daniel's body was never found, burnt to ashes. The base had suffered tremendous damage and most survivors had to be evacuated. After they all evacuated, Abin's group had begun attacking the base with little resistance. They got dozens of weapons before the base was reinforced. The body count was around 80. Halley was honorably discharged, unable to continue. The reason? That beam had broken her legs and put her in a wheelchair for life. Bella visited every time she got off tour. A few months later, Nick and Vail came along.

Bella shook her head out of the trance and realized where she was. It was a very nice and organized room, a desk near a window where you could see some of London from. Looking to another end of the room, she saw several bookcases behind a sheet of glass. A door opening caught her attention and she saw him.

The man closed the door behind him, adjusted his glasses, and said "Ah, awake I see. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Henry Jekyll. I specialize in many fields, including chemical pathology, neurosurgery. I am part of the Royal Society and a lawyer every now and then. Now I'm sure you have questions."

Bella retorted "That's an understatment. First of all, who shot me in the ass?! Then why did they shoot me? Next is why am I sitting in this room? Final logical question is when do I start pressing charges?"

Jekyll chuckled before saying "That would be one of team's leaders, Mr. Malik. He shot you because you were being a tad bit unreasonable, waving a gun around and all. I had you brought into this room so that you'd be comfortable. Unfortunately, our other quarters aren't really as accommodating as this one. Now, for my question, who or what are you?"

Bella tilted her head and asked "What do you mean? I'm human, just like you."

Jekyll replied "Well, your file shows me much of your life. You went into a depression in high school, but you eventually recovered and graduated with flying colors. Then you joined the Army and advanced to Lance Corporal in Advanced Recon. A lot of this points to an extraordinary profile of trauma, but that doesn't really tell me anything. As for the human part, I don't believe that's true. For example, you destroyed 4 undead in 5 seconds flat, according to Ms. Halsey."

He tossed her something and on instinct, she caught it expertly... only to drop it as if it was on fire. Bella looked down at her hand, clutching it as if the fire was still there. Jekyll continued "Not to mention you experienced pain when you touched the watch. A watch made of silver."

Bella shook her head and denied "No, you have acid on there or something. You burned me."

Henry retorted "Yet I see no burn on your hand."

Bella examined her hand as the doctor stood up and said "I'm afraid that you won't see the world the same way again after I say this. You're a werewolf."

Bella's eyes searched his and found only truth. She asked "That's impossible. How do you know?"

Henry walked over to a table and poured an amber liquid into a small glass and replied "You might call it my profession. My organization tracks and eliminates evil in the world. May I tell you a story?"

At Bella's nod, he began "Maybe 20 years ago, a patient of mine sought to destroy evil. He believed it to be similar to a virus and like a virus, believed it could be cured. So he worked for years to research and experiment for this belief."

As he continued, Henry opened a cabinet in his desk and started ruffling through "He finally found a solution. That day, he injected himself with his own formula. He wanted to be the first, the first man to be purified of the plague."

Black veins showed on his body as his voice got slightly deeper. He finally found a small machine, three needles jutting out of it and took off his glove "Once he was injected, he found he wasn't cured. Instead, his other side was amplified and the two sides fought for control of his body. Until he found something like a sedative that would allow him to take control with no possibility of being interrupted, you might say."

He stuck the needles into his hand and the liquid flowed through him. The black veins retreated and his voice returned to normal. "From that day on, he sought to find how to rid himself of that burden. He sought the key to purify the human race."

Henry turned to her as he put the glove back on and asked "So, your opinion?"

Bella honestly replied "I want to know what he was drinking. In my opinion, there's no good or evil. There's only our choices and the consequences of them. Good and evil are like titles."

Henry hummed before there was a knock on the door, to which he said "Ah. That must be your friend, Mr. Morton. Come in."

The doors opened to reveal Nick being escorted by two soldiers. Nick saw her and ran to hug her, but was blocked by Henry's cane. Jekyll said "You don't want to do that. She's not exactly safe."

Nick asked "What do you mean?"

Henry ignored him and asked "Are all the countermeasures ready?"

Malik replied "Yes, all systems are online and functional."

Henry nodded "Good, can you please make sure they're ready for us when we get there? I need to have a quick word with these two."

Malik nodded and left the room as Henry asked "How much about Ahmanet did Ms. Halsey tell you, if I may ask?"

Nick answered "How gifted she was before she went coo-coo, who she killed, how she got caught, and I think that's it."

Jekyll chuckled "Well, what she neglected to say was the type of ritual Ahmanet was planning to perform."

Bella asked "What would that be?"

Jekyll answered "When she heard that her baby brother was going to take her place, she realized that power was never given, it was taken. The night she planned to kill her family, she embraced the ultimate evil. Set, the god of the desert and, of course, evil. She pleaded for his power, the power to claim what was hers. He agreed and gave her the Dagger of Set. After she had killed her family, Ahmanet still had to complete her side of the bargain. She found a willing servant for her task. To give Set a vessel that would allow him to walk on this Earth. The priests and the Medjay had discovered and stopped her before the ritual could be completed. They killed her Chosen and took her from Egypt. They lowered Ahmanet into her tomb where they had hoped she would remain for all time. A hope that died the moment you broke that chain, allowing Ahmanet to free herself and pick a new Chosen. You, Ms. Swan. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you the result of your choice."

He walked out the door with Nick and Bella cautiously following him. As they walked, they entered a room that had the strangest things. A snake skull that could hold a beach ball in it's mouth. A human skeleton with claws at the end of the fingers and toes. A human skull in a jar of green liquid. Taking a closer look at it, Bella was startled when she saw the canines that were three times longer than normal.

Bella asked "What is all of this, Jekyll?"

Henry answered "What we do. This is reality."

They finally entered a larger room. Metal walkways went around the room. Maybe a dozen men and women were typing away on computers and examining different objects. Henry turned to them and said "Welcome to Prodigium, Ms. Swan and Mr. Morton. From the Latin, _monstrum vel prodigium._ A warning of monsters. Forgive us for the disorganization. We weren't exactly prepared for our newest guest."

In the center of the room, chains hung from the ceiling before they were bound to iron bands. From there, they descended and connected to shackles, all connected to Princess Ahmanet, bound and chained as steam rose from beneath. Jekyll continued "The information that Jennifer gave us was invaluable and yes, she works with us."

Jenny looked down, as if ashamed, before she stepped to the side.

Bella stepped towards Ahmanet in horror before she saw the glass tubes... filled with a slightly familiar substance. Stammering, she tried "Yo-You're-"

Henry finished "Embalming her with liquid mercury. That's what we do. We recognize, track, contain, and destroy. She is by far one of the oldest we've ever seen, but she won't be the last. At -38 degrees, it will solidify inside her."

Bella asked "Why would you do that?"

Henry answered "It would the only safe way to proceed with the operation."

Bella, outraged, shouted "Operation?! You're vivivsecting her?! She's a human being!"

Jenny voiced her thoughts "Henry, we can't do that! You said we would study her! She is a witness to a time we barely know!"

Jekyll replied calmly "We will study her, by vivisection. She is far too dangerous to just talk to and Ms. Swan, she's not living. Ahmanet died the moment she made the pact with Set and after you decided to release her from her tomb, she killed 8 men and nearly killed your colleagues."

Bella asked "How many people have you killed in your so-called crusade, Jekyll? You showed us the trophies in that room. How many "monsters" have you killed?"

Nick asked "Bella, just calm down."

Jekyll answered "Every thing I've done, I've done for the human race. It's not my fault that you are cursed. The moment you were born, you were cursed. Ahmanet chose a powerful candidate for Set's vessel. Though we might be able to reverse this."

Then a silk-like voice interrupted " _Liar."_

They all turned to Ahmanet who fixated her gaze on Bella. Bella walked forward and asked " _Why do you want me? Was it because of what I am?"_

Ahmanet smiled " _No. It was because you and I are the same. Abandoned by the ones we loved."_

Bella shook her head before saying " _No, you killed your family. Your father, your own brother._ "

Ahmanet looked down slightly before " _I loved my father and I only wanted his love in return, but every time I looked into his eyes, I could see something that was as clear as day. I saw that he was and always would be disappointed in me, seeing only the son he never had. I didn't care at first. He was my family. I loved him and I wanted to make him proud. I thought I could make him see me for what I was. Then I heard the cries of an infant. A son. I thought this wouldn't change anything, but my father distanced himself from me. I tried to be a sister, but that all ended when I heard of my father's plans. That boy would take my place. All of my life, I worked towards my goal. To help Egypt prosper. As soon as he had an excuse, he replaced me with a baby. Ask yourself this. What would've happened if I hadn't taken action, if I had just accepted my place?"_

Bella looked down and tried to imagine until she found the answer. Ahmanet saw the answer in Bella's eyes and continued to explain as her form flickered until her past self replaced it and the dark room changed to the desert night in Bella's dreams " _I would've been discarded. Thrown to the streets like a common rat. That child would rule and he would've destroyed Egypt. So I did the only thing I could. I defended myself and my people against a monster. I saw my father for what he was,_ _a fool, caring only for his legacy. Never for our country, our people. I killed my father, my brother, and there's not a day that goes by where I wish there'd been another way."_

Bella felt a tear trace down her face before she asked " _How do you know about the Cullens?"_

Ahmanet looked into her eyes as the room changed again to the side of the Nile. Trees and flowers surrounded them as Ahmanet said " _I felt you in the desert. It'd been so long. So much time buried beneath the sand and covered in mercury. I had grown used to the pain, but then I felt something else. I felt you. You, who has lost as much as I have. I knew you would understand my pain. Don't you?"_

Bella swallowed before asking " _What did you mean when you called Jekyll a liar?"_

Ahmanet answered " _He says he seeks to destroy evil. In my lifetime, "evil" means different. He will kill both of us if it means saving humanity."_

Bella asked " _How do you know?"_

Ahmanet smiled before saying " _I think we both know. Your rulers destroy anything that could shift the balance of power, do they not? We both_ _know men like him. As soon as he has what he wants, he will kill you and I will die as soon as you do."_

Bella closed her eyes for a minute and asked " _How do I know this isn't a trick? Jenny said you'd say anything to turn me."_

Ahmanet growled before saying " _Is this the same Jenny who tricked you? The same one who gave my captors the information needed to capture me? She can't be trusted. Have I done anything to cause doubt?"_

Bella pointed out " _You've killed several people, including one of my friends. Chris Vail, remember him? You sort of used one of your little friends to turn him against us."_

The river disappeared and was replaced by a large ship, surrounded by a mesmerizing blue ocean. Ahmanet walked towards Bella as she asked _"Why do you cling to them, these humans? I will never leave you. Your friends betray you and abandon you. Did you not see how your friend chose "Jenny" over you? The ones your leaders have you protect don't even know your name. I've seen what you've gone through, the pain and you've seen mine. Neither of us will feel that again. You will be immortal and you will have the vengeance you justly deserve. And me._

Ahmanet took Bella's hands as the sun shown it's light on the two. Bella asked " _What is this? Between us?"_

Instead of answering, Ahmanet leaned in and whispered _"It burns."_

Bella looked at her in confusion " _What?"_

They were both pulled out of the vision as Ahmanet screamed " _IT BURNS!"_

Bella, along with everyone in the room, covered her ears as the ear-piercing shriek cracked glass and caused a small shockwave. Bella turned to Jekyll and shouted "Stop! You can't do this to her! Stop it!"

Everyone turned to her in shock and horror, but she paid no attention to them, her eyes only looking to Ahmanet's amber ones.

Minutes later, Jenny, Nick, and Bella sat on the walkways above, watching Ahmanet. Jenny tried "I'm sorry I lied to you both, but this was necessary."

Bella fumed "It was necessary to torture a human being?"

Nick interjected "To be fair, this woman kind of killed quite a few people, including Vail. Not to mention, she almost killed us."

Bella nodded "I understand that, but Nick, be serious for once in your life and try not to look at Jenny when you answer me. Do you really think Henry deserves to talk all high and mighty? He's a monster. Didn't you hear him? He was talking about vivisection like it was Sunday brunch!"

Jenny replied "As much as I hate to say it, Henry knows what he's doing. He's hunted down and exterminated multiple threats to mankind."

Bella shook her head and said "He may be comfortable practically ripping people apart, but I'm not. He's planning to torture her, Jenny! Wake up and smell the freaking coffee."

Jenny breathed out before saying "I know. This wasn't the plan, trust me. Not the one they told me."

Before Bella could reply, the sound of a throat clearing made them turn to Dr. Jekyll. Henry smiled before he asked "Ms. Swan, Mr. Morton, care for a drink?"

Worker's POV:

Hank sighed as he continued to walk through the tomb. As he approached another coffin, he raised the thermal scope and a sudden beeping caught his attention. Looking closely at the scope, he saw a bright red spot directly in the middle of the coffin. Excitedly, he called out "Guys! I think I found something."

Minutes later, they cracked the sledge hammer onto the coffin's top and two men pulled it apart.

Peering into the coffin, he saw the skeleton of the crusader with the sword in it's hand and as his eyes drifted up slightly, there clasped in a gold necklace was the ruby.

"We found it."

Ahmanet's POV:

Ahmanet smiled as she saw the ruby for the first time in thousands of years. She and her Chosen, her Bella would finally be together. For all time. She was jolted back into reality when a voice suddenly said " _What you must've seen. What you must know. I've studied the old gods for as long as I can remember."_

Ahmanet looked up and found Jenny, the one who used her Bella to get to her. Ahmanet snorted derisively "The...old gods?"

Jenny looked surprised as she spoke their language with almost no problem. Ahmanet smirked "Your... language is... simple. You say that... you want to learn... about my history... but just like that man, you... lie. What you truly...wish to know is what lies...beyond the veil of... death. What I...have seen?"

Jenny stepped forward "Yes."

Ahmanet's smirk widened "And you will. When I...kill you."

Jenny's eyes widened slightly before she started to walk away, but before she did, Ahmanet spoke again "They have found the stone and you brought my...Bella here. Why do you think your...leader told them to keep looking for it when they already...knew where I was? What do you think they will do now?"

Ahmanet watched as Jenny's face grew alarmed before she looked to the Dagger and took off running.

Bella's POV:

Henry poured the scotch **(if that's not the right alcohol, please tell me.)** into the three glasses and gave the first two to Bella and Nick "Welcome to a new world. One of gods... and monsters."

Bella took the glass before saying "I thought we already lived in that world?"

Henry chuckled "Very true. Many individuals in humanities history could be considered that, yes."

Nick simply continued to drink the scotch as Bella asked "Jekyll, may I ask you a question?"

At Jekyll's nod, Bella asked "Why are you so convinced that Ahmanet deserves what you're doing to her?"

Henry replied "As I said before, we found a priests journal that told us everything we need to know. She is highly unstable, not to mention she seems intent on summoning Set and destroying the world."

Bella looked to him "Jekyll, you and I both know that she doesn't want to destroy the world. If anything, she wants what she was denied. A throne, happiness."

Henry turned to her "Careful, Ms. Swan. You're sounding a lot like the enemy."

Bella motioned for him to calm down "Don't get me wrong, I don't support what she wants to do. Trust me, I don't want a guy in my body, but the world is already ending, isn't it? Governments and businesses can't see what's happening around them as our situation decays more and more. Every day, it gets worse and worse and people are doing nothing about it. Except those who recognize realities and are putting every resource they have into it, but you get my point, right?"

Nick swallowed the last swig of his drink before saying "She's kind of got a point there, but then again, I don't exactly want to spend the rest of my life kissing a dead person's feet."

Bella asked "Anyway, back to the topic that matters, you said you could help get rid of the curse that Ahmanet put on me. How?"

Henry coughed softly before saying "Well, it may be difficult, but-"

He was interrupted when Jenny came out of nowhere "Henry, please tell me it isn't true."

Henry looked down, almost as if disappointed, before saying "We have no choice."

Ahmanet's POV:

Ahmanet looked around the room as she tried to find a way to escape. Her eyes fixed on a man working on one of the machines that controlled the mercury. Smiling, Ahmanet spoke in Egyptian and watched as a small insect crawled from one of the vents and crawled towards the man. Before long, it entered his body just before he tried to hit it. She felt the panic in his mind before she claimed control. His eyes rolled back as he heard " _Release me."_

Bella's POV:

Bella looked to Jenny confused "What are you guys talking about? What do you have no choice about?"

Jenny answered "Bella, we need to get out of here. He want to stab you with the Dagger."

Nick spat out his second helping of scotch "Wait, what?!"

Jekyll tried "We can't make the same mistake the Egyptians did. If we end Set here, we could save the human race."

Bella was stunned to say the least before she shouted "Did anything I said make it through those ears of yours?!"

Jekyll retorted, although noticeably in pain "I cannot cure you, Ms. Swan. Only Ahmanet can do that and judging from your conversation, she isn't very adamant on letting you go. Ms. Swan, please you need to do this."

Bella shook her head "Nope, not interested in having a dude in my body and then dying."

Jekyll pleaded "You could be the cure this world needs!"

Bella covered her ears "Nope, not listening! La, la, la, la!"

Henry, gripping his syringes struggled to inject himself "A sacrifice for the greater good."

Nick suddenly grabbed the syringe and said "Let's hold off on that."

Jekyll held out his hand as his voice got slightly deeper "Give it back."

Nick replied "We are going to sit down and talk about this like rational humans instead of how we were handling this, okay?"

Malik stepped back with a scared look "We need to leave. Now."

Jekyll suddenly screamed in pain as the black veins reappeared and Nick jumped back while handing the syringe back "Okay! Okay! Here, take it!"

Malik shouted "We need to leave!"

Jekyll shouted "Run! Run!"

Bella and Nick both took off right behind Jenny and Malik as Jekyll hit a button, locking down his office. Jenny sprinted through with Malik right behind her. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Bella's shoulder as a Cockney accent made it's way to her ears "Now, where are you going?" before she was thrown across the room!

Bella looked as she crawled to her feet and saw Jekyll chuckling, but he looked...different. His glasses lay discarded. Black veins ran all across his body. Sickly yellow eyes swirled with amusement as he said "My dear friend Henry. You should know better than to hog the controls. Where's that hospitality you showed the pretty Swan here?"

Ahmanet's POV:

One of the man's assistant's looked at the machine in confusion "Wait, what's happening? Dude, are you lowering the mercury input levels? Pete?"

He looked up to see the man taking the axe and walking to the chains.

Bella's POV:

Jekyll chuckled as he walked to her and said "This ought to be fun."

Bella looked to the surgical tools which caused him to chuckle "You may be younger, but I think I can take you. Come on!"

Bella rushed at him, but he immediately caught her in a lock and said "We don't need to do this, ya know! Henry wants to kill you. I was thinking of something that could benefit us both!"

He threw her across the room and said "Werewolf goddess of evil and your good old friend, Eddie Hyde. We can be like the great horror movies of old."

Bella grabbed the first thing she found- a book- and slammed it into "Hyde's" head. She heard pounding on the glass and when she turned around, she saw Nick and Jenny trying to get in. Nick shouted something before she was picked up and slammed into the glass! That's when she felt it, the feeling from the church. Immediately, she kicked back against the glass, sending Hyde stumbling while she landed on her feet. Hyde chuckled as he got up "Come on, let the other you come out. We both know she's in there."

Bella's eyes darted to the desk where the injector lay. Hyde smirked "Fetch doggy."

Bella ran towards the table, but the man grabbed her and threw her onto the desk before digging his hands into her ribs. Bella barely held in the scream as her ribs broke under his touch. Hyde leaned in "I love making pain. Don't worry, you'll be a natural in no time."

Bella managed to say "Do you like receiving it?" before kicking him in his sensitive parts and then poking him in the eyes. Hyde reared back in pain "You bitch!"

She grabbed the injector and tried to put into his chest, but Hyde grabbed her arm. He blinked away the pain in his eyes as he said "Did you actually think it would be that easy?"

Bella replied "No. Did you?"

Bella dropped it into her other hand and sunk the needles into his skin, the black veins already retreating as his regular accent came back "Well done, Ms. Swan. Well done."

To his surprise, her anger came right back and she grabbed his head before slamming it into the desk.

The sound of glass breaking caused her to turn around and see Nick and Jenny. Nick shouted "Come on! We have to leave now!"

Just as they said that, an alarm sounded.

Ahmanet's POV:

Ahmanet smirked as her minion opened the casing and planted the axe right into the machine, electrifying himself in the process. Ahmanet smiled as sparks went off as lights and other machines were destroyed. Ahmanet immediately started to vomit out the mercury as it came up, the metal flowing down through the grates. She looked around the room for her Bella, but found nothing. Ahmanet's strength came back to her as the chains holding her snapped before she started to climb the two remaining. Bullets ricocheted around her as she continued to climb before she slipped through the metal loop and swinging down towards one of the soldiers!

The force of the blow sent him to the ground, where she proceeded to take in his life force. Looking up as the men and women fled in horror, Ahmanet gripped the shackles around her neck and ripped them out as she felt more of her flesh rejuvenating. Walking over to the Dagger, she put her hand on the glass. Cracks came from her hand and spread across the whole thing. The glass shattered under her hand. As she took hold of the dagger, she looked through Bella's memories to search for the source of her pain. Her amber eyes narrowed as she saw her captor injure her Chosen. Looking further in, she saw her Chosen in what looked like a building filled with statues and dead animals.

Ahmanet turned to sand in an instant and she drifted into "Jekyll's" room. Her eyes searched the room, only to see one of his men helping her captor to a door. Turning to sand once more, she drifted over to them, shifted back, and tried to stab one of them, but the door closed and her dagger hit the plank of three inch steel. Ahmanet let loose a scream of rage, but as it ended, a golden glint caught her eye. Turning, her eyes widened as she saw something she never thought she'd see again. The golden Book of Amun-Ra. Within, it held spells that could take life and other things. Ahmanet immediately picked it up, but she was disappointed when she couldn't find the key. That's when she saw the perfect spell.

Bella's POV:

Nick, Jenny, and Bella sprinted through the dark hallways until they opened a door to find themselves in a museum! Bella looked around until she heard the same voice on the winds, but she could understand it this time " _My Lord, bring forth my Chosen! I summon the sands of Egypt! Bring her to me!"_

Bella's eyes widened in realization "Run!" just as the glass all around them shattered and started gathering into a giant sandstorm!

They took off as more and more glass broke into shards and then into grey sand that started to chase them, right at their heels! Nick and Jenny pulled ahead of her while Bella looked to the sand right behind her and saw the shadow of a hand reaching out to her, but Nick broke a door open and pulled her through just as the hand tried to grab her!

They immediately shut the doors behind them just before the sand hit and were about to head to the other exit until they heard it again " _Rashi uman na kashna!_ _J_ _alb li Setepai balnsbt ly_! **(I have no idea what Johnathan said, so I'm firing blind here)**

Behind them, Jenny muttered "Oh no. She found it. God, I'm stupid."

Before Bella could ask what she meant, they heard growling coming from another hallway. All three of them looked down it to see two aisles of undead warriors marching towards them. Each of them were a rotten color of brown with bronze armor and weapons in their hands. Each of them had shields, swords, hammers, or spears. Nick asked "Who the hell are these guys?"

Jenny answered "The Pharaoh's Elite or in other words, Medjay. Ahmanet must've found the book of Amun-Ra. It allows really messed up shit like this to happen."

Bella watched as they got closer before asking "What do we do now?"

The voice called again " _Inhibut setna!"_

Jenny replied "We run" just as the creatures roared and sprinted towards them!

All three of them took off with the mummies right behind them with Nick almost getting hit by one of the thrown spears! Bella grabbed one of the khopesh swords off the rack, turned around, and decapitated one that nearly caught her, only to take off again to avoid the 2 dozen more running towards her! Nick and Jenny pushed the doors ahead of them open with Bella right behind them before closing the twin doors, Bella putting her sword in between the handles, sealing the guards inside. That was until glass shattering around and above them made them look up to see the guards leaping through the air and landing behind them. Nick mumbled "I guess these guys don't use doors."

Bella turned back and grabbed the khopesh before taking a fighting stance until the sound of the wind howling made them turn towards the sound. The guards parted and revealed Ahmanet, almost fully regenerated, her hair flowing freely in the wind instead of the ponytail-like style she had it in. Even though she was about 50 feet away, Bella could see the smirk on the princesses face. Nick took her arm and shouted "Come on!"

Bella immediately took her khopesh and sent it right into one of the guard's faces before taking off down one of the smaller streets. Bella heard Ahmanet's scream of fury with the grunts of the guards chasing them. Looking back, she saw the guards chasing them, they even jumped onto the buildings and leaped from rooftop to rooftop, but that's not what frightened her the most. Behind them, the wall of sand rose until it was high above the rooftops and the sand started to form a face. The eyes, the nose, the smirk. The particles of sand formed the face of Ahmanet, looking down at them before rushing forward!

Nick's POV:

The force of the sand blasted Nick and Jenny to the sidewalk as Bella disappeared in the grey. Jenny was about to get up until Nick pulled her down just before a flying car came out of nowhere! Jenny shakily let out a thanks before they took off towards the subway. Nick grabbed a pipe while Jenny took a poker-like object. Jenny asked "How are we going to find Bella?"

Nick admitted "I... honestly have no idea, but we will. Then we need to get out of this city ASAP."

Going down the stairs, they found an empty station. Nick looked around "Where is everybody?"

Jenny answered "They're probably inside to get away from the storm."

Just then, roars echoed from up the stairs. Nick immediately pulled Jenny to the loading station and they hid under the concrete. Jenny whisper-shouted "There are still trains, Nick! Why are we down here!?"

Nick shushed her and whispered "I'd rather risk trains than those things. If we're quiet, we can sneak past them."

As they crawled beside the loading station, both of them could hear the Elite wandering around the subway. Just when they thought they were in the clear, Nick and Jenny turned when they saw a hoard of "zombies" staggering towards them, their grunts and growls drawing the attention of the guards. Nick watched as they jumped down from the station and lined up with the hoard behind them. As they pulled out their weapons, Nick shouted "Alright! Who's first?!"

He watched with widened eyes as they stopped, opened their mouths impossibly wide, and bellowing roars came out! Nick chuckled nervously "You know what, I'm tired. I'm just going to-"

Before they could take a step, the guards rushed forward with a light shining behind them! Nick's eyes widened before he pushed Jenny to the side just as a train practically windowshielded nearly half of them! Nick took Jenny's hand before that took off sprinting again with the hoard right behind them!

Bella's POV: 5 minutes ago

Bella steadily got to her feet as she ignored the pain ricocheting around her body. That's when she heard "Bella! Bella come on!"

Looking up, she saw Vail waving his arms to her and shouting "Bella, come on! I know where the stone is!"

Bella shook off the dizziness before running to Vail, barely making it by the missiles of debri racing at her. When she got to the other side, she nearly collapsed with exhaustion as Vail cheered "Whoo! That was intense! Nice job! Bella's #1!"

Bella groaned "Shut up and lead me to the stone Vail so I can smash it."

Vail groaned for a second before he started walking towards one of the service entrances.

Ahmanet's POV:

Ahmanet casually strolled through the tunnel until she turned a corner where at least 10 men were waiting with their guns. She smirked once she heard the screams on the other side of the vault before continuing to walk towards it. Her servants were already completing their task.

One of the men shouted "Open fire!"

Blurring towards them, all they could see were flashes of her before her Dagger cut through them.

3rd Person POV:

The Crusaders slowly turned the locks as the rest were finishing off the remainder of the scientists. Once the doors were fully opened, a fully regenerated Ahmanet stepped through, a trail of bodies in her wake. The knights bowed before her before one stepped forward and gave her the ruby. Taking it tenderly, she placed it back into it's rightful place on the handle of the Dagger. The Dagger of Set was complete once more. When she looked away, the red inside shimmered before a black shape appeared. A slit looked at the world before flickering and disappearing.

Bella's POV:

As Bella followed Vail through the service tunnels, she asked "Why are you here Vail?"

Chris turned to her "Bella, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm kind of leading you to Ahmanet."

Bella stopped in her tracks "What?!"

Chris motioned for her to calm down "Look, you wanted me to take you to the stone, so I am. She has it. All of the workers are dead. You want the stone, you have to go through her."

Suddenly, they both heard "Come on! Run!" followed by the roar of one of the Guards. Bella eyes widened "Nick! Jenny! They're in trouble!"

Chris tried "Don't do it Bells! Ahmanet will never let them live. In her eyes, they're the enemy, the only reason she hasn't won you over! They're going to die anyway, no matter what we do! The only thing that will help us right now is getting to the crypt and smashing that stone!"

Bella looked down the tunnel Vale was pointing to, then behind her where Nick's voice came from before saying "I can't."

Then she ran, Chris cursing behind her as she sprinted into the dark.

Nick's POV:

They had been running for near 10 minutes, barely able to keep distance between themselves and the Guards while evading trains that just kept coming. One of the last Guards tackled Nick and tried to inch it's sword towards his face. Jenny was about to hit it with her poker, but another one grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall! The blade's edge got closer and closer to Nick's face, but before it could touch his skin, the mummy's head was shattered with another khopesh swinging through it. The mummy collapsed, giving Nick a clear view of Bella who looked down at him with a smug look before helping him up. Bella twirled the blade as she walked towards the one holding Jenny. It turned around only to have it's legs cut off and collapse to the ground. Looking up helplessly, the Guard's arms were cut off before she impaled the blade into it's skull! Jenny gasped for breath as she got up before she said "Thanks, Bella."

Bella walked over and asked "You guys okay?"

Nick replied "A few scrapes and bruises, luckily. We've been running from those things ever since we got separated."

Before they could say more, a heavy weight practically lifted Nick with Jenny and crashed through a wall into water!

Bella's POV:

Bella watched in horror as a Guard came out of nowhere and tackled Nick and Jenny through a wall before she rushed over to the hole looking for them. It wasn't long before they both resurfaced. Bella closed her eyes as she calmed down "You guys good? Where's the Guard?"

Nick replied "Apparently, mummies can't swim! It just sank, but it still might be down there! Help us out of here!"

Bella reached down as Jenny reached for her hand first, but then Bella saw ripples in the water from behind Nick. Looking past him, her eyes filled with horror again when she saw Ahmanet looking at both of them with hate in her eyes. Bella shouted "Nick, behind you!"

Nick turned around only for Ahmanet's hand to close around his throat before they both submerged! Bella tried pulling Jenny up faster, but Ahmanet's pale hand wrapped around her ankle and before she knew it, Jenny was pulled back into the water, gone. Bella's hands searched the water while murmuring "No, no, please no!"

Bella closed her eyes as she withdrew her hand, tears forming before she felt a chill at her back. She felt his hand as Chris said "Come on, Bella. We've got to go! I know where she's taking them."

Bella looked into his dead eye "Where?!"

Vail replied "She's going to the chamber. That's the only place that passage leads to!"

Bella got off of her feet before motioning for Chris to lead on. They both took off through the tunnels with nothing but Bella's sword and hope to get there in time.

Time Skip:

Bella stepped through the pile of bodies in front of the vault as sounds of fighting could be heard. Looking in with her sword at the ready, Bella saw Nick get slapped across the room by Ahmanet, Jenny lying near the water, pale with no signs of life.

Bella rushed in just as Ahmanet was about to finish Nick "Stop! Let him go! Now!"

Nick looked to her before shouting "Bella, run! Get out now! Run!"

Ahmanet slammed his head against the floor " _Silence fool!"_

Bella walked towards them with her sword raised "Let him go!"

Ahmanet, with a wounded look, asked " _After everything I told you, after I trusted you with my life, you still side with them?! Why?! Why am I not good enough for you?! They are standing in your way! I am the one who cares about you! I thought you would care about me! I want to give you everything, yet every time, you choose them! They wanted to rip me open alive! They wanted to kill you, just because of what you are!"_

Bella answered "That wasn't them! That was Jekyll! Jenny didn't know!"

Ahmanet looked up to her, her eyes glimmering " _I don't care. They wanted to take you away from me! You were going to leave me!"_

Ahmanet moved her hands around Nick's head, but before she did anything, Bella shouted "Take me!"

Ahmanet's amber eyes looked up to Bella's brown ones " _What?"_

Bella repeated "I'll go with you! I won't resist, I won't run, just leave them alive and safe."

Ahmanet continued to look into her eyes before releasing Nick's hair, letting him drop to the floor before waving her hand. Bones around the room began to bring themselves together again, hands grabbing weapons on the floor, torsos and heads coming back to themselves. Before Bella knew it, 4 Guards that Nick had probably killed stood around Bella, weapons blocking any chance of escape. Ahmanet's hand hovered over Jenny's face before life flooded back as Jenny coughed up water before gasping for air. Ahmanet walked over to Bella before offering her hand to the brunette. Bella hesitated before taking it and Ahmanet said " _Thank you. Soon, you'll reach godhood. You and I shall be together."_

Bella's eyes widened as Ahmanet turned to sand along with the guards before the wind picked up and lifted her off of the ground before it took off down the tunnel, soon joining the giant sandstorm outside, drifting away from London with Bella inside.

 **Okay guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I really hope you guys like this chapter. I hope to see you guys soon, but to be honest, I have no idea when I'll update next.**

 **P.S. - the first scene was inspired by Forrest Gump in Vietnam when he was trying to find Bubba and kept rescuing everyone he could and Dom's death in Gears of War 3. That scene in particular is one of my favorites.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, another** **chapter guys. I'm really sorry this took so long guys. I've been busy with my college papers and my teachers have been making my life a living hell. Not to mention the fact that I wanted to publish this chapter yesterday, but something was wrong and I couldn't get to my editing page. So, I hope you understand and forgive me for taking so long. So, this is part one of Bella and Set. Part two will come sooner or later. This may not be the best chapter. I'm really happy about the feedback I'm getting and I want to thank you guys so much for reading my stories. I just really hope that you'll like this chapter and I hope to be back soon.**

 **Also, one of you guys reviewed- messaged me that you were hoping Bella would stab herself with the Dagger. Yeah, no. I know that's kind of spoilers, but c'mon. I'm trying to make this better than the movie, though I might fail.**

 **P.S.- Bella is a Werewolf, not a shapeshifter. The type of Bella's werewolf is the one from Van Helsing, starring Hugh Jackman. Hers looks mostly like his, but she as a few extra features.**

 **I don't own any of the franchises that appear in this story, but I kind of own the way the story goes on from here.**

The Sun's Moon Ch.6

Alice's POV:

Alice pulled her suitcase along after her family, bored out of her mind. Carlisle led them to the front desk, asking "Excuse me? Where is the plane that goes to Argentina, if you don't mind me asking?"

The attendant replied "To your right sir. Gate B81."

Carlisle smiled "Thank you for your assistance."

While Carlisle walked in that direction, Alice walked up and asked "Excuse me, my family and I were wondering where the flight to London will be?"

The attendant looked shocked for a moment before asking "You didn't know?"

Confused, Jasper asked "Know what?"

Suddenly, the attendant pointed to something behind them "There! It's on the TV right now!"

The whole family turned to see a news report blaring across all of the televisions. Esme gasped in horror when she saw London, covered in an enormous sandstorm. Alice's body shook as a vision took over.

 _Dunes of sand covered Alice to her waist as light caught her attention. Turning, she saw undead warriors walking from a cave, one of them holding a black book and another holding a small box. Sand blew in her face again and she wiped it away to find herself on the edge of a pyramid! Hearing chanting, she turned to see the girl from the last vision holding the black dagger over Bella again, the sun setting behind them. Alice was about to interrupt when the stone she was standing on collapsed and she fell into the tomb!_

 _Alice groaned from the impact before she started to climb to her feet. Then she heard something huge drag itself along the floor. Panicked, she looked around for the source, but it disappeared. Looking up, she saw the hole where she fell through, the full moon revealed. From down there, she could hear chanting, but her attention when she heard someone say **"Oh, how peculiar. How new."**_

 _Alice looked around for the man, but found no one, not even with her heightened senses. All she could hear was the dragging._

 _The voice spoke again **"Oh no. You won't be spoiling anything my sweet. My pawn will take her Chosen and I will rise!"**_

 _Suddenly, the light was gone, blotted out by a shadow. Looking up, Alice could only watch in horror as something with red eyes looked down at her before striking. The last thing she saw were those eyes surrounded by a sea of red._

Alice's scream nearly went through the whole airport, but Jasper immediately blurred out with her in his arms, the humans too busy staring at the screens in horror as the pale human walked through the streets of London. Rosalie and Emmett made sure no one saw before following Jasper at human pace. Jasper cupped Alice's face, but jolted back when he felt the emotions coming off of her. Fear, sorrow, all of it was radiating off of her, nearly having him curl up and cry himself. Her golden eyes looked into his before the pixie's arms wrapped around him and hugged him tightly. Jasper managed to say "Alice... what did you see?"

Alice replied "Something terrible. It's after Bella."

Rosalie and Emmett appeared just as Jasper asked "What's after her? You're not really making any sense."

Alice looked up to them and said "I'm not sure what I saw, but it was big. The girl I saw in my other vision... she had Bella on top of a pyramid with an army of ...warriors. Before I saw what happened next, I dropped inside the pyramid. I couldn't see anything, but I did hear it. It was like dragging something across the ground, like a bag or something. Then it spoke. It was strange. It saw and talked to me as if I was actually there. Then a shadow blocked out the light and something attacked me. I couldn't see what it looked like, it was too big. I do remember one thing though."

Esme sat down, took Alice's hand, and asked "What is it? What do you remember?"

Alice calmed down and replied "I remember the eyes. Red eyes with a black pit in the middle. That's when it attacked."

Emmett asked "What are we going to do? I mean, it sounds like something hijacked Alice in her vision."

Rosalie replied "The only thing even remotely close to that is Eddie and Aro. They can see, but they can't touch. They can't interact with Alice in her visions."

Jasper only looked at his wife before saying "This may be something we've never seen before. It's almost obvious. We didn't think what's happening to London could be possible, but just look at a TV. This is out of our league."

Rosalie, furious, asked "So?! You heard her, that woman has Bella! I'm not giving up when one of us has a seizure! Bella needs our help!"

Carlisle suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked, outraged "What are you doing?! Why did you leave?! Our flight leaves in 5 minutes!"

Emmett replied "Oh, I'm so sorry you have to wait a little longer to get to your golden boy, but when one of our family gets a vampire seizure, that takes priority."

Carlisle turned to Alice and asked calmly "What happened? Are you okay?"

Alice nodded and Carlisle sighed before saying "Okay, we're not leaving. Edward's going to have to come to us. That way I can keep an eye on Alice and be ready if she has another."

Alice's eyes went wide before she tried to protest "No, I'm fine! It was a one time thing, I swear!"

Carlisle's eyes narrowed before he asked "I thought you said you didn't want to leave. What changed?"

He went through his memory before he realized what he saw on the TV. Then how he left Alice in charge of getting the tickets. Carlisle then saw the ticket Emmett was holding and the location on it. London. His eyes widened in realization "You were going to London?! Why?!"

Jasper got in front of Carlisle and stared him down "Because Bella's family and we take care of our own. Now I suggest that you calm down before you say something to my mate that you _will_ regret."

Carlisle looked at them before he asked "All of you were going to do this?"

He turned to Esme with sorrow in his eyes "Esme?"

Esme met his eyes and said "I'm sorry, Carlisle. Edward was out of line when he asked us to leave. I'm going to correct our mistakes before it's too late. We're going to help Bella."

Carlisle swallowed his tears and asked "How exactly are you going to do that? London's flights are closed. So are any in the relative area. You won't be able to reach her."

Emmett, who was looking at his phone, said "I don't think we'll have to worry about that."

Rosalie asked "What do you mean?"

Emmett held his phone up for everyone to see. A news helicopter was filming London and it showed the sandstorm rapidly leaving the city. Then, Alice gasped. Timidly, she touched the screen. With human eyes, they wouldn't see anything but a dark spot. With vampire eyes, they saw a distinctly human figure in the center of the storm being carried by the sand and wind.

Nick's POV:

Nick looked in disbelief at the spot where Bella had been carried off. Jenny ran to him and embraced him while saying "Thank God, Nick! Are you okay?!"

Nick answered "Ahmanet has Bella! We have to get her back!"

Jenny replied "Nick, that's crazy. We have no idea where they are, no clue as to what's going to be waiting for us!"

Nick looked to her and said "I have to. She's all I got left."

A voice interrupted "Maybe not all you have left, but you're right. We have to get her."

The two of them turned to the source and Jenny covered her mouth when a scream almost came out. Chris Vail came out of the shadows, took one look at their faces, and busted out laughing!

Nick, stunned, asked "Vail, is that you?"

Vail poked himself, then tried to go through a wall which resulted in a hard hit to the noggin, and shouted "Everything hurts again! So yeah, I'm back bitches!"

Nick laughed before hugging Vail, who said "Whoa, a little much of the touchy-feely stuff."

Jenny smiled before saying "It's kind of good to see you again, Chris. What happened?"

Vail broke from Nick's hug and explained "Right. So, after Bella broke the chain and the stupid spider bit me, creepy mummy lady controlled my body. After the crash, I kind of became a Jiminy Cricket for Bells and sort of helped Ahmanet, but it was only so I could come back. Until the last minute, that was my plan. I tried to help Bella get to you guys before you became mummies yourselves. After Bella kind of sacrificed herself for you guys, not my idea by the way, I guess Ahmanet decided to bring me back too, but not before I was able to pick a few pieces of info out of her head."

Nick smiled broadly, asking "What'd you find?"

Vail answered "Okay, the first thing was pretty obvious. This chick has it bad for Bella. Second, she's planning to find something. A black book?"

Jenny, eye's widening, said "That's the Book of the Dead. She already has the golden book, but why would she need the black book?"

Vail answered "Well, they both have spells that could ruin the world, so you know, that's probably her plan? Another thing is that she's planning to go to Egypt for the ritual."

Jenny nodded and said "Makes sense. Henry insisted on putting one of the books in a tomb. He insisted that it was too dangerous to be brought back into the modern world. He put the key in the same place."

Nick asked "Why? Wouldn't that make it easier for people to find and use?"

Jenny answered "I think he wanted easy access to the two books if there was an emergency."

Chris asked "I'm wondering why this matters! I just told you guys where Bella will be so we can help and you guys are wondering about the motives of a guy who works both sides of psycho street! We need to go!"

Jenny shook her head and explained "We're going into Ahmanet's territory here. She could have thousands of slaves under her control by the time we get there."

Nick replied "We have thousands too. We just need to explain the situation to our commander and she might be able to help us... you know, with jets and tanks."

Then they heard Jekyll's voice "That may not be the smartest idea. If you tell them that a 5,000 year old walking and talking corpse is planning to summon the source of all evil, you won't get backup. You'll get a view of the brig and a psychiatrist with a pen waiting for you."

They spun around to see Henry with at least 2 dozen men and women behind him. Nick picked up his piece of wood and said "Not another move, Mr. Munster."

Jekyll scoffed and said "Now's not the time for petty rivalries. We have a common threat and as you Americans like to say, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend". If we want to stop Ahmanet, we have to work together."

Chris asked "You're not gonna try to dissect us?"

Malik stepped forward and said "We have enough people and supplies to get you close enough. We still have two helicopters from your Army. The trucks outside can pave through anything. All that you need to do is try to stop her while we try to keep her army off your back."

Henry continued "All of us have a common goal. To stop Set and that's what we're going to do."

Nick asked "How are we going to get there in time with all of that?"

Malik chuckled and replied "Let us worry about that."

Bella's POV: (half an hour later)

Bella spat out the sand in her mouth after the winds had set her down. A shadow appeared next to hers and Ahmanet's hands helped Bella to her feet. Ahmanet looked into her eyes and said " _I apologize. I didn't mean to make you... uncomfortable._ "

Bella looked back and said "You didn't, but why are we here?"

Ahmanet looked over Egypt with tears forming " _I wanted to come back to my home. It's been too long and I wanted you to be reborn where I was brought into this world, in both of my lives. Is there something wrong?"_

Bella answered "I just... don't understand why you're doing this. You said you cared about me, but I don't see how I fit in this equation. Wouldn't Set take over? All you would have is him in my body."

Ahmanet pulled away and asked " _Don't you understand?! This is all I have left! You are all I have left! I have no family! No one cares about me, what I want! Set is my savior and I won't abandon him, like my father did to me!_

Bella took Ahmanet's hands and said "Set doesn't care about you! Why do you think he saved you?! He only gave you this power because it benefitted him. You're just playing into his hands. You saved me! You say no one cares about you, but I do! I care, but I don't want to watch as he throws you away! I want to be with you, but you're not letting me!"

Ahmanet, tears glistening, simply ordered " _If you aren't willing to give, then we have nothing more to talk about. Restrain her._ "

The Guards who formed behind her took ahold of Bella and carried her off while Ahmanet watched, eyes swirling with emotion. Turning to the desert, her amber eyes went over the land before she shouted " _Feel life flood back to your bodies! Feel your soul rejuvenate your bones!_ _Your Queen is here!"_

Lowering her arms, she watched as they rose. Arms shot out from the ground, groans and roars echoed across the sand.

Ahmanet looked to Bella and said _"All of this will be ours. You will be mine and I will be yours. I promise."_

Bella walked with the Guards as they followed Ahmanet. Soon, they found themselves in front of one of the pyramids. Ahmanet motioned to the guards and said " _Find the book and the key. Bring them back to me."_

The Guards nodded and they entered the tomb, weapons drawn. Ahmanet looked to Bella and asked " _Do you have family?"_

Bella nodded and said "My dad's name is Charlie and my mom's name is Renee, but you could hardly call her my mother back then."

Ahmanet, with a worried expression, asked _"Why? Is your real mother dead?"_

Bella, a panicked expression on her face, replied "No, she's not dead. Renee is my real mother, it's just that my parents divorced and I was left with my mom."

Ahmanet, confused, asked _"Did your father not love your mother?"_

Bella answered "He did, he loved her for years before proposing to her, but they had different views of how they wanted to live. Renee wanted excitement, not the same old town with the same old people. Charlie liked the idea of a nice and stable life. He has a lot of friends back in Forks. He's lived there for most of his life. When I was a kid, they separated and I got stuck with Mom. As I grew up, I had to learn how to take care of myself because Renee wasn't really there. Then I decided to move in with Charlie. He was practically the definition of "awkward dad", but he was there for me. He and my friends at the reservation helped me a lot after the Cullens left. You should've seen him when I left to go to join the Army. He was crying really hard, but he tried to pull off the "manly tough" look. After I officially joined the Army, Renee started to visit more, reestablish our relationship like Charlie did. She's actually less restless nowadays."

Tears glistened in her eyes before she finished before Ahmanet said " _I never knew my mother. She died when I was born. I tried to imagine what she was like, but my father, I don't think he ever cared about her. As I said, the only thing he cared about was his foolish and corrupt legacy. My father's wife tried to connect with me, but I never let her. I just avoided her, thinking she was trying to replace a woman I never knew. I can't really think of anyone who actually cared about me... before you."_

Bella looked to the princess who looked over the desert before she continued " _Egypt wasn't always like this. From here, all I can see is sand. When I was growing up, there used to be dozens of cities and even more villages. So many people. Rivers used to go through those cities, seeding life throughout my country_."

Bella joined her and explained "Not all of it is like this. There are lots of cities here, you just can't really see them."

Ahmanet looked into Bella's eyes and said " _That's not what I meant. Egypt used to be beautiful. I've seen this world through your memories. Humans have created temples that mean nothing, buildings that intrude Ra's realm and cover his sky with disgusting smoke. This may be hard for you to understand, but I don't want that! Our people don't need that!"_

Bella replied "You'd be surprised. Some people can't live without the technology that we have now. That goes literally for a lot of people."

Ahmanet asked " _What do you mean?"_

Bella answered "While you were imprisoned, we've kind of found a lot, including diseases that destroy our bodies. It's painful, but modern medicine and treatments give those people a fighting chance."

The princess looked at Bella and asked " _While I sympathize with those poor souls, I can't give this up, my Chosen. It's all I have left and if I let it go, I'm nothing."_

Bella took Ahmanet's hands into her own and said "That's not true and you know it. You are Ahmanet, with or without Set. You will always be yourself and no one can take that away."

Before she could continue, grunts alerted them both as the Guards came out of the pyramid, two holding the objects. One carried a black book with gold hieroglyphics, almost the same as the gold book, but with a scarab symbol on the lock. Another carried a small box, hieroglyphics engraved in bronze.

Ahmanet pulled away from Bella, taking the book and the box. The princess hummed as she caressed the books cover before saying "These books were hidden away when a priest used their power to take the throne. He unleashed the 10 plagues of Egypt and he ruled for nearly 5 years before his subjects had enough power to kill him. He was ripped apart and thrown to the crocodiles. From then on, the books were hidden away and were only used under threat, by the most trusted subjects, and under guard. My people would guard these two books with their lives. They hold a portion of the god's powers, but even that portion is enough to drain the Nile and destroy entire cities."

Ahmanet turned to the horizon to see the sun setting before she said "We should go. The ritual needs to be done soon before your friends come."

Bella asked "How do you know they're coming?"

Ahmanet didn't answer and simply walked off. Before the Guards grabbed her, Bella started following Ahmanet before she asked "Where are we going?"

Ahmanet answered " _The Pyramid of Giza, as your people call it."_

Bella stepped in front of Ahmanet before she said "First things first."

The Guards moved forward to restrain her, but Ahmanet stopped them and asked " _What? Are you going to try to leave now that you're friends are safe?"_

Bella frowned "Wow, nice way to make me sound like a bitch. No! That's not even on my... well, it would be nice to not have a guy taking over my body."

Before Ahmanet could say anything, Bella continued "No, I just want to know... is this what you want? I want to know that you believe that you'll be happy with this decision. I want to know if you're sure that this is the best thing to do for yourself."

Ahmanet looked into Bella's eyes before looking away and saying " _Ra waits for no man nor woman. I don't have time for this question and night is coming. Come."_

She waved her hand and sand swirled off the ground, forming a small storm before dissipating. As the sand settled, three chariots were waiting with two horses tied to all, while a few horses were waiting for single riders. Bella walked with her head down to the main chariot while the Guards got in their own. What the brunette didn't see was the princess looking to the sun with a singular tear tracing down her cheek before she wiped it away and joined Bella in the main chariot. She took the reins before cracking them and the group took off across the sand.

Nick's POV:

Nick loaded his gun before looking to the others. Chris asked "So what's the plan?"

Nick answered "Find them, shoot some mummies, kill the momma, get Bella out of there, save the world from an asshole."

Malik interrupted "It won't be that easy. She has the golden book of Amun-Ra. It's a powerful book of spells that has been known to wipe out whole armies."

Jenny looked to Nick and said "He's right, Nick. That isn't the worst bit of news, anyway. How many bodies do you think people have buried out in the sand for the past thousands of years, Nick? How many people have died out here? How many servants and soldiers are waiting?"

Chris replied "We don't have to face all of them. We just need to clear a path to the site and stop the ritual."

Malik looked at Chris and replied "You are asking my men, my friends to die."

Nick answered "They know the risks, they did when they signed up for this. If they don't fight, then we all die."

Malik sighed, but nodded "Of course. I just... hate losing people. They're my responsibility."

Jenny put her arm around his shoulders and said "I understand, but this is the only way. So fight with all you have."

Malik nodded before the driver announced "I've got the target in my line of sight."

The four looked out the window and they couldn't believe what they saw. Nick muttered "WTF?"

Bella's POV:

Bella watched as the desert past solemnly before the golden color brought a memory to her.

Flashback: 3 years ago

 _Bella had just gotten off of the plane and called a taxi. The yellow car pulled up and when she almost shut the door, a boy that could've been one year older than her stopped the door and he asked "Excuse me, do you mind if I join you? Kind of hard to get a taxi in this city."_

 _Bella rolled her eyes before she moved to the side, allowing him to sit next to her. The boy smiled gratefully before he sat down, closed the door, and asked "Thanks. So, where you heading?"_

 _Bella replied "The recruitment center."_

 _The man smiled "Same. Name's Daniel Herald."_

 _Bella looked at him "Bella Swan."_

 _Daniel held out his hand "Nice to meet you, Bella."_

 _Bella shook it, not knowing how important he would be to her._

 _Time Skip: 15 weeks later_

 _It was 4 AM and Bella was walking in the dark with her squad. Her commander had given them a specific task. Make it to the other side of the forest while patrols looked for them. If they were caught, they'd be sent home. All of them had to make it out to graduate. No man left behind._

 _Bella spotted lights ahead and whispered "Hold position."_

 _Daniel and the 4 other members took a knee around her and listened as she explained "We can't stay clumped like this, guys. We stick out like a clown in the mud."_

 _Thomas, one of the other recruits, asked "What do we then?"_

 _Bella answered "We split up into 3 groups of 2. Each of the groups go in different directions."_

 _Daniel protested "We're supposed to stick together. If even one of us is caught, we won't graduate."_

 _Bella replied "If all of us are captured, then we get sent home. We have three routes here. We go in one large group with a high chance of getting caught, we separate and we have a low chance, or we can all go our separate ways with a 50-50 chance."_

 _Daniel said "We have orders."_

 _Bella replied "Daniel, sometimes we need to adapt to the situation. If we don't adapt, we die. Now, who's with me?"_

 _One by one, each of them gave a nod until one was left. Daniel seemed to be analyzing the odds before breathing out calmly "Alright, Bella. You got us this far, no reason not to trust you now. Jackson, you're with me."_

 _Thomas and Randa partnered up while Halley and Bella teamed up. Bella looked to her 5 teammates "Remember, keep your eyes open and watch your backs. We'll meet near the tree line. Everybody have a flashlight so we can find one another?"_

 _After everybody confirmed, the groups all went their separate ways into the trees._

 _Time Skip: 15 minutes_

 _Bella and Halley carefully moved among the trees, but they stopped when a large group of troops came into view. Bella went to move forward, but heard a squelch!_

 _Looking down, she saw her boots covered in mud. Looking up, she realized that they were in a mud marsh. Halley tapped on her shoulder and she looked to see a small group separating, heading in their direction._

 _Halley asked "What do we do now?"_

 _Bella's eyes grew wide once she got an idea, a terrible idea. Bella answered "Take your shoes off."_

 _Halley looked at her and whispered- shouted "What?!"_

 _Bella explained "They'll hear our steps if we run or go through the marsh in our boots. If we take our shoes off, then we have more of a chance to get past them. We'll have to cover ourselves in the mud to get past them, though."_

 _Halley whimpered before grabbing a handful and spreading it across her body. Bella took off her boots quickly and started spreading the mud as well. When they were done, Bella turned to Halley and said "We'll meet at that tree. Try to anticipate their movement and if they get closer, try not to move. Be safe."_

 _Halley nodded "You too."_

 _Then they separated. Bella slowly crawled through the mud as the soldiers noisily looked around. Bella spat out some of the mud in her mouth before she kept moving. Suddenly, her arm sunk in deeper than she meant to and a loud squelch was made! One of the soldiers heard and moved closer. Just as he moved in closer, she heard something that made her heart stop. A hiss made her eyes drift forward and she spotted it. A huge black snake was sitting in front of her, looking right at her with beady black eyes with a forked tongue flicking the air. She didn't dare move because she knew exactly which one this was. As the soldier moved closer, only feet away from her, the snake's eyes turned towards him and let out a threatening hiss, showing it's pure white mouth. The soldier slowly backed away from the cottonmouth before he resumed the search, albeit more carefully. The snake looked back at her and moved closer and Bella waited for the pain... but it just moved on top of her. Bella barely kept in her whimper as the weight of the snake was felt on her back, the powerful muscles moving against her flesh. The snake gave one more hiss before slithering off of her body, but she waited a few more seconds before moving. She spotted Halley waiting for her and the both of them kept moving to the rendezvous point._

 _Bella quickly turned on her light before turning it off. She scanned the area for an answering flash, but there was nothing. She pressed it again, but still no flash. Halley turned to her before she asked "What if they're not coming?"_

 _Bella replied "They're coming."_

 _Halley frowned "I know, but I'm just asking what do we do if they don't?"_

 _Before Bella could answer, a flash went off in the distance, followed by another. Bella smiled before moving to the flashes, soon being greeted by Daniel "You guys made it. Damn, what happened to you?"_

 _Bella answered "Hit a rough patch. Tell you about it later. We did it guys."_

 _Together, they all stepped into view as their commander saluted them "Congratulations to you all. You've shown great skill and ingenuity. Tomorrow, you'll be taking your first steps as official soldiers of this nation, but first, you all can get some much needed rest and showers, especially you Swan and James."_

 _The group saluted him with a unitary "Sir, yes, sir!"_

 _Time Skip: Graduation Day_

 _Charlie walked over to Bella with the other parents. Bella met him halfway and he looked her up and down "Good job, Bells."_

 _Bella smiled "Yeah, but I probably wouldn't be here without my team."_

 _Suddenly, a voice interrupted "Somehow, I believe that they wouldn't be here without you."_

 _Bella turned around and, seeing her drill sergeant, saluted "Sir."_

 _Roberts shook his head "You can stop doing that, Swan. Anyway, Sir, I'm honored to have you know that your daughter is one of the finest recruits I've had the privilege to train. She did particularly well in the final exam. Crawling through the mud to escape detection. Good thinking, but I must admit, I was curious when I heard that you ran into a snake, a cottonmouth at that."_

 _Bella answered "Sir, I believe it was only passing through when it saw me. I tried to stay calm, like you taught us, Sir."_

 _Roberts chuckled "Well, you certainly learned well Bella. I look forward to seeing you progress in this Army and I think I found you the next step."_

 _Bella's eyes searched his "Sir?"_

 _Roberts handed out a piece of paper to her "Marksmen training. After seeing how talented you were at the firing range, I went ahead and got you an opening, if you're interested?"_

 _Bella smiled "Of course I am."_

 _Roberts nodded "Good. Training begins in a month. I'm gonna go now and let you spend more time with your father."_

 _Charlie watched as the drill sergeant walked away "Well... he was something."_

 _Bella laughed lightly "Yeah."_

 _Suddenly, a voice called out "Bella!"_

 _She looked behind Charlie to see Renee! Her mother smiled before running over and hugging the life out of Bella!_

 _Renee gushed "Oh my God, I'm so proud of you."_

 _Bella returned the hug eventually "It's been a while."_

 _Renee replied "I know and I'm sorry. I'm a terrible mother."_

 _Bella hugged her tightly "No, you aren't. Just... promise to talk to me a little more often."_

 _Renee pulled away "I will. I promise."_

 _She heard Daniel's voice "Bella, how're you doing?"_

 _Bella gave a small smile "Great. Daniel, these are my parents, Charlie and Renee."_

 _Daniel offered his hand to Charlie "Bella's told me a lot about you."_

 _Charlie shook it, but grumbled "Same cannot be said about you."_

 _Daniel frowned a little, but shook it off "Oh, I'm Daniel. Daniel Herald. I am part of Bella's training platoon. We met when we first signed up in Georgia. I'm originally from Dallas, actually."_

 _Renee whispered to Bella "Is he your boyfriend?"_

 _Bella blushed, but whisper-shouted "Mom!"_

 _Daniel heard and blushed too, but he said "No, Ms. Swan. Bella and I aren't in a relationship, we're just friends."_

 _Renee corrected him "Oh, it's not Swan. It's Dwyer. Charlie and I divorced almost 20 years ago."_

 _Daniel's face turned regretful "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."_

Before the memory could continue, the chariot stopped and Ahmanet stepped out before holding her hand out to Bella. The brunette rose and took Ahmanet's hand, lowering herself to the sand before looking up to see the Pyramid of Giza. Ahmanet stepped forward before waving her hand " _Monument of the Great King, take a new shape. One not of death, but of rebirth_ _."_

The pyramid's stones began to shift and even break apart. Bella watched as the large cubes moved until they revealed a stone stair case, all the way to the top of the pyramid. Bella sighed as she thought " _ **It's basic training all over again**." _

Ahmanet turned to the guards and said " _Guard the temple. Do not let anyone approach before the ritual is complete_."

The horde behind them surrounded the pyramid with a small escort following Ahmanet and Bella up the pyramid. At least 10 minutes later, they reached the top and Bella saw her fate. There were 4 stone pillars, each holding up a pit. A stone table with eloquently carved symbols and figures carved into it lay in the center. Ahmanet took a deep breath _"Burn."_

Flames quickly grew from the pits on top of the pillars, illuminating the top of the pyramid.

Bella sat on the table with Ahmanet as the sun was beginning to touch the horizon. Ahmanet whispered " _It's almost time. Are you ready?"_

Bella asked "Can anybody truly be ready for death?"

Before Ahmanet could answer, they both saw something coming out of the horizon. At first, they looked like birds or another type of animal, but they kept coming closer and soon, she recognized the shape of Black Hawk helicopters and armored vehicles. A troubled look on her face, Bella knew exactly who it was "Nick."

Next to her, Ahmanet's eyes glowed in anger before she said "Now they're just becoming an annoyance."

Bella turned to Ahmanet "Don't hurt them please. You don't need to."

Ahmanet replied "They forced my hand. They should have left us alone. Restrain her!"

Before Bella could stop her, the Guards grabbed her wrists and secured them to chains on the table. Ahmanet walked to the edge of the pyramid and chanted " _Lord Set bring down your wrath upon those who would take my Bella away from me!"_

The white clouds above turned dark and swirled into a singular mass as red light sparked in the black clouds and wind started to howl. Bella could only watch as an enormous tornado of sand appeared and took one of the helicopters, but it soon got out... only to be hit by a stray bolt of the lightning!

Bella's eyes watered as she prayed that Nick and Jenny were safe.

Nick's POV:

Nick groaned as he shook his head. Then he remembered what happened. The lightning hit the helicopter, but how isn't he fried chicken right now? His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a staggering figure in the smoke coming towards him. The smoke parted and he saw an almost decomposed corpse staggering towards him!

Nick searched for a weapon, but the corpse grabbed his throat and was about to rip his throat out... until a bullet went through the head, causing pieces of it into his face and mouth! Nick gagged at the taste before looking up and saw Jenny holding a pistol before running over to help him out. Malik and Chris opened fire as more zombies approached while Jenny pulled Nick out of the burning wreck. Nick groaned before taking the SCAR-H offered by Chris "We've got to get to Bella."

Jenny took a pistol and asked "How? There's an army between us and them."

Chris answered "We have guns, they don't. Easy. Just make a path through them. Mr. Sunshine here and I will keep them busy until you reach the top."

Malik threw down his assault rifle and picked up an LMG from the wreck "You'll only have a few minutes head start before we run out of ammo."

Nick said "This is our only shot, you know that."

The others nodded before Malik replied "Henry will be able to set up a perimeter when he gets past the tornado. Until then, we're on our own."

Jenny grabbed more bullets before saying "Well, might as well get started. Bella's waiting for us."

Nick nodded before springing to his feet and opening fire with Chris at his side, Malik and Jenny cutting any flanking enemies short. Swarms of undead sprinted at them while the small group made their way to the pyramid. Bullets ripped through dead and rotting flesh with every step they made. Nick was about to shoot another one, but a Guard knocked him down and was about to kill him with it's claws raised high, but Chris shot it just in time and shouted "Nick! You and Jenny need to go now! Find Bella and get her out of here!"

Nick took out his pistol, took Jenny's hand, and they started the way up the tomb.

Ahmanet's POV:

Ahmanet looked down at her Bella's distraught face and said "I'm sorry it had to come to that. They would've tried to stop us."

Bella looked up to her and asked "Answer my question. After Set has what he needs, what do you think he'll do to you? He'll toss you aside, just like your father would've. You don't have to do this."

Ahmanet looked down at the knife "Yes, I do. I owe it to him for all he's done for me."

Bella sighed before looking into Ahmanet's eyes "Then do it, but may I have one last request?"

Ahmanet looked down at her while Bella asked "May I... have a kiss from you?"

Bella's POV:

The princess looked shocked for a moment before leaning in close to Bella and capturing her lips with her own. Ahmanet's cold sent shivers down Bella's spine as they continued to kiss, but they were the good kind of shivers. Unfortunately, Bella's stupid need for air broke them apart, but once she filled her lungs again, they kissed again. Bella drunk in Ahmanet's scent, which was the same from the dream. It was the same sweet and earthy scent. Bella broke the kiss and laid down on the table. The sun setting behind her, Ahmanet knew that it was time. Raising the black knife while closing her eyes, Ahmanet chanted quietly in her mind and opened them. Bella reached up and caressed Ahmanet's cheek "I love you."

For a second, it looked like Ahmanet didn't hear the words and Bella closed her eyes, waiting for the pain yet again. Moments later, Ahmanet's cry was heard and the chink(!) of metal against stone. Opening her eyes, she saw the black blade an inch away from her stomach, imbedded in the stone table. Bella looked up in shock to see Ahmanet, whose eyes were watering "No. I-"

Before Ahmanet could finish, Nick and Jenny showed up with guns in their hands. Bella asked "What are you guys doing here?"

Nick answered "Um, we're here to rescue you?"

Ahmanet got off of Bella before motioning with her hands. The chains on Bella's hands released "Go with them."

Rubbing her wrists, Bella asked "What about you?"

Ahmanet replied "I don't know, but I promise... you won't hear from me anymore."

Bella's eyes widened as she remembered a similar day before she took Ahmanet's hand "Don't leave. Please. Not like them."

Ahmanet asked "Why? Why would you even want to be close to me? I almost killed you, your friends, and yet, you still want me here?"

Bella answered "Yes, I do. Because you matter to me and if you leave, I'll never forget you. Everyone makes mistakes, humans are practically famous for it. It doesn't make you any less than what you are. In fact, it makes you even more human."

Ahmanet looked into Bella's eyes and asked "Are you sure? Even after everything I've done?"

Bella replied "Well, I did just admit that I love you, unless you want me to shout it to all of Egypt?"

Ahmanet smiled "I'm so sorry."

Bella caressed her cheek "You don't need to be."

3rd Person POV:

Below them, Chris and Malik were still fighting the swarm of undead before Vail's gun jammed. Cursing, he was about to hit the next one with his rifle, but the Guard knocked him aside and was about to thrust it's spear into him... when it stopped. The Guard knelt down in the direction of the pyramid and the rest of the horde stopped trying to climb the pyramid before kneeling down to the ground. Malik and Chris stopped firing in confusion before they looked up to the top of the pyramid. Malik cursed "They were too late."

Bella's POV:

Bella and Ahmanet leaned in to kiss, but a voice interrupted " _ **Weak. I knew you were too naive to do what must be done.**_

Bella looked around for the source, but saw nothing. The voice spoke again " ** _So misguided. They never change and will never change. Humans are always driven by greed and lust, never seeing the bigger picture."_**

Ahmanet's eyes widened "By Amun. It's him."

A figure staggered out of the shadows and revealed a haunting sight. A human-like figure with black ooze skin. Claws the size of kitchen knives slid against each other as he stepped closer. (This is the same avatar of Set we saw in the movie)

Ahmanet's eyes narrowed "You."

The creature gave dark laughter as a response " ** _You can never rely on humans. I guess I have to do this myself._**

The figure held out it's claws and the black dagger flew out to it. Nick pointed his pistol at him "Put the knife down!"

The figure twirled it in it's hand before saying " ** _I may require a human to return to this world permanently, but I never said it had to be voluntary._** "

Just before he threw the dagger and it impaled itself... right into Jenny's abdomen!

Nick looked at Jenny in horror as he recovered from her pushing him out of danger. Jenny clutched the wound as the shadow creature faded into the knife, leaving an unconscious Prodigium soldier. As soon as the smoke merged with the knife, the ruby shined brightly before it traveled through the knife into her!

Jenny's eyes turned pure red before her irises split and red light shined through her veins. A smile appeared before she said "Ah, it's good to be back."

Bella approached carefully "Jenny? Is that you?"

Jenny's face turned to her "So, you were my potential vessel? Not bad. Well, to answer your question, Jenny is in a slightly coma-like state. I'm taking control now."

Her eyes glowed crimson her skin started to shift. Gray and red fur grew from her skin before a sonic explosion blasted them back. Bella had just recovered when she saw it. Set stood in Jenny's place, but he looked more like a demon now. Red and black skin stretched as muscles grew from his host's body. Black bones grew out of his skin, long black claws appearing on his fingers. Black horns grew from his head as fierce, stark white teeth grew in his mouth. Crimson wings grew from his back while a long black tail with a blade at the end appeared. His transformation complete, Set opened his eyes, revealing eyes the color of a blazing desert. He walked over to Ahmanet, lifted her by the throat, and shoved her against one of the pillars. He smoothed her cheek " _ **It's a shame. You are very beautiful. You would've been a magnificent Queen."**_

Suddenly, a voice interrupted him "Hey!" before he was thrown aside. Set got up calmly before looking over to see Bella glaring at him with sapphire blue eyes.

Set got up before he asked " ** _Do you know what you're up against?_** "

Bella replied while her canines were growing "I don't care. What I do know is that you won't touch her ever again."

Her skin began to fall off and it was replaced just as quickly, but with pure black fur and blue tribal markings. Muscle grew underneath her skin as the blue started to glow in the moon's light. Her eyes looked over herself in amazement before settling on Set, ocean blue clashing with desert red.

 **Okay, I have to admit I'm a little insecure about this chapter. I honestly had to change a few things to fit the story and I really hope you guys like it. Hope to see you guys soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spring Break motherfuckers! I have one thing to say before I start. One, you guys are awesome and I sort of love you because it's weird to love people you may have or have not met. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

 **P.S.: One or several of the scenes in this chapter will be based off of Gods of Egypt, but it doesn't belong to me.**

 **The Mummy(2017) and Twilight only belong to their respective owners, not me. I don't own any elements except my OCs.**

The Sun's Moon Ch. 7

3rd Person POV:

Set held his hand out to the side as a staff started to form in his clutches. Chuckling darkly, he asked " **So, you wish to die with them?"**

Bella growled before charging him, only to be caught and shoved into a pillar with his staff at her neck. She heard him say " **Humans don't deserve to live**."

Bella growled as she pushed herself away from the pillar under his hold "I won't let you hurt them."

Set gripped her body while roaring " **I don't need your permission!** "

Throwing her aside, he felt a slight pain in his side. Looking down, he saw Ahmanet clutching a spear in a battle stance. Set's eyes glowed before he said " **I have no use for you any longer!** "

He grabbed the princess by the throat, but stopped when bullets hit his skin. Turning, he saw Nick switching his magazine before the god lifted him up with his telekinesis before growling out " **Leave us alone!** " throwing him down the side of the pyramid!

Set's head shook a little before he yelled out in Jenny's voice "Nick!"

He shook his head again before saying in his normal voice " **He can't save you now! You're mine!** "

Turning back to Ahmanet, he caressed her face as she tried to get away from his touch. Set muttered **"So disappointing.** "

He then opened his jaws and Ahmanet saw a scarlet light before screaming out as if some part of her was being ripped apart. The tattoos faded, her skin darkened, and her amber eyes returned to the mahogany from all those millennia ago. Ahmanet was now mortal. Set dropped her to the ground as she coughed for air. Ahmanet looked at her body before asking "You're not going to kill me?"

Set replied " _ **I don't have to.**_ "

Before she could ask what he meant, she felt pain worse than anything she's ever lived through. In the reflection of the golden book, she saw her black hair becoming lighter and she coughed violently as a liquid came up. The bile landed on her hand and was revealed to be... mercury, mixed with blood. Ahmanet cowered in the shadow of the god as it kept coming. Set watched sadistically before it turned to surprise and hurt when a blade pierced his shoulder. Bella, still in her wolf form, shredded his face with her claws before she threw the god away from Ahmanet. Bella growled at his falling form and knelt down to the princess, inspecting her for wounds. Ahmanet looked to the worried wolf before saying "Don't. You need to stop him."

Bella shook her head as if to argue, but that was stopped when Ahmanet placed a hand on her cheek "Go. You need to kill him. Please."

Bella breathed deeply before nodding, walking over to the ledge where Set fell. Already, the god was pulling the blade out of his shoulder with a roar/scream of pain, the scream coming from his host. Set looked up to Bella while he touched the already healing claw marks " _ **You hurt me, you hurt the girl Bella**_."

Bella's eyes narrowed before lunging at the demon, while Ahmanet crawled to the books, left sprawled on the floor. Bella took Set's arm before throwing him down the steps, where thousands of undead stayed kneeling. Set growled again before ordering " ** _Inhibut Setna!_** "

The horde got to their feet before charging at the werewolf, who began to tear them limb from limb. Bella roared as more flooded her and she bit the head off of one before throwing it's body into the crowd. Suddenly, the hoard split to reveal Set with his staff, a line of Guards behind him. Set looked to the young werewolf " **Tonight, you fall and I will mount your head on my wall.** "

Bella was about to charge him, but the guards angled their shields, catching the fading sunlight and directing it into her eyes. Set smirked before launching his attack, the blinded girl unable to defend against his barrage. All she could see as pain bounced everywhere was Set setting up for swings before she was blinded again. He hit her leg and she fell to her knees. Bella saw the staff coming out of the corner of her eye before she felt it break her face, lifting her off the ground and across the desert sand. Set dropped his staff before advancing " **I learned that a while back. Comes in handy. Especially against my nephew, who could "never" miss. What you and he never understood, is that it's always good to have an advantage over your enemy, that not everything is as it seems. He learned a lesson, but I don't think you will.** "

Before he could do anything, the familiar sound of a Gatling gun opening up filled Bella's ears. Set cringed as the bullets ripped through him, but gripped his staff, which began to glow with his energy. The god swung the staff, loosing a ball of crimson that the helicopter barely evaded.

At least a hundred feet away, Nick groaned as he got to his feet. Looking back up to the pyramid, he grabbed a fallen soldiers rifle before sprinting back up the stairs. When he got to the top, he saw Ahmanet in her mortal state, trying to open the books. Pointing the gun at her, he asked "What are you doing? Trying to give your friend an upper hand?"

Ahmanet turned to him and his eyes went wide when he saw the mercury dripping from her lips and forming in her eyes. Ahmanet coughed up more before saying "Please. You need to help me."

Nick, confused and angry, asked "Why should I help you?"

Ahmanet coughed up more mercury before shouting "Because if we don't open these books, we will all die. Is that what you want?"

Nick looked at her through the sights of the rifle, his finger nearly touching the trigger... before he said "Fuck! Fine, what do I have to do?"

Ahamnet smiled slightly before handing over a black box with a grimace of pain. Shakily, she said "Open this."

Taking the box, Nick pressed the top and jumped in surprise when a star-like formation sprung from the bottom. Ahmanet pushed the black book over to him while saying "Place the key into the space."

Before he did, a loud thud was heard as he saw a helicopter trying to avoid giant rocks. Ahmanet gripped his shoulder weakly "Now."

Nick nodded before putting the key into the slot. The princess ordered "Twist to the right, then to the left, with a final squeeze and slight turn to the right."

Following her instructions, he jolted in surprise as the binds opened and the wind blew in his face. Ahmanet took the book and opened it before moving the golden book to him. As she scanned the text, she ordered "Squeeze and make a full turn to the left, twist to the right, and release the grip as you turn to the left."

Following her words again, he wasn't surprised when the binds spring open and another gust hit his face before he asked "What now?"

Ahmanet moves the gold book next to the black one and looked over the text while answering "When we were given these, Ra allowed us to be able to summon them in times of need, but the gods couldn't leave on their own when the conflict ended. So, he gave us a spell that would separate them from their hosts and allow us to banish them. I need you to do one more thing. I need you to go into the tomb below us. All pharaohs were given an ultimate weapon for the afterlife. It is the only thing that can banish Set."

Nick looked at her as if she grew a second head "Banish him?! Why can't we kill him?!"

Ahmanet answered "Unless you can banish all of his realm, you can't. The desert shall always exist, evil shall always exist. That is the way of it. None of us can change that."

Nick sighed "Fine, what am I looking for?"

Ahmanet answered "You'll know when you see it. Trust me."

Nick let out a breath before admitting "Kind of hard to do that, but fine. See you in a few."

Ahmanet watched as he made his way down the stairs before looking to the books. She hacked up more mercury before taking the black book and laying it on top of it's brother before waving her hand over the two. The latches came apart and the spines split, all while the books began to melt as she recited an Egyptian spell. The gold and black mixed together, the spines and the bindings merging. As she finished, a new book sat on the table. Opening it, Ahmanet found the spell before she began to recite it.

Below, Set tried to avoid the bullets as best he could. He sprinted through the crowd of Guards, shrinking into Jenny. The helicopter pilot lowered closer to the ground so the gunner could get a clear shot. The gunner sprayed through the rapidly approaching crowd, but didn't see Jenny's body running towards them. As more and more bullets hit them, the horde began to part, revealing Jenny's already shifting form sprinting fast towards them. The gunner, panicked, yelled "Pull up! Pull up now!"

The pilot pulled as hard as he could, the aircraft pulling up sharply in response. The gunner watched as Set got closer and closer, looking as if he was going to rip them in half. Just before the god jumped and hit the chopper, the pilot had already gotten them high enough. In midair, Set formed his staff, loosened the top, and shot a whip-like blade at their rotor! The pilot panicked again as the chopper jolted backwards as Set hit the ground. Set grinned before he began to pull them towards him. The pilot tried to pull up, but the god gripped the tail of the helicopter... and it began to rust and melt. Inside, the soldiers were panicking as their skin began to burn. Seconds later, Set tossed the helicopter into a sand dune, with three badly burned skeletons inside.

Nick's POV:

Nick slowly made his way through the tomb, careful of any traps that might be in front of him. When he got to the end of the path, he found himself in... an empty room. Nick looked around while saying "No, no, no. This can't be right. I thought... I swear if she tricked me, I will kill her."

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Moving closer, he saw bugs on the walls and when he got closer, they scurried into a crack in the wall. Putting his flashlight against the crack, he was surprised when he saw it continued through. Pulling away, he placed his hands against the wall while saying "Please be a secret door."

Pushing with all of his strength, he grinned when it began to give way and it opened into another room. Nick thrust his hands up while saying "Yay!"

Moving forward, he rounded a few corners before he found himself in a huge room, gold and jewels practically everywhere. Nick smiled while saying "Just give me an hour, a few people, and more than a few trash bags."

He kept walking deeper into the tomb, looking for something that might be a weapon. That's when he saw it. A sarcophagus lay undisturbed nearly 40 feet away with a statue right behind it. In front of it, was a golden shrine. Nick tilted his head at what it held. It wasn't a sword, a spear, or anything like that. It was a small stick, barely the size of his hand the width of one of his fingers! Nick snorted before walking forward, but stopped when he heard a _crack!_ Looking down, he saw a platform of glass and below him was a pit. Inside the pit, there were a few spikes, a few pieces of gold that fell, and, of course, snakes. King cobras, asps, and maybe a few black mambas. Nick shook his head and looked up at the roof "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

Looking back down, he huffed before he began to slowly and carefully make his way across. Hearing a snake hiss, he looked down to see a king cobra on a ledge at least ten feet below him looking at him. The hood was spread, letting him see the pattern of the snake. Gulping, he continued across until he got to the other side. When he got to the "weapon", he said "Snakes, creepy temple, and crazy odds. Why am I Indiana Jonesing this? Next thing you know, I'm gonna be in Nepal. Or a snake's gonna be in my lap and it's gonna suck."

Looking around the room, he spotted a small cylinder in the corner. Snatching it, he was about to put it in the "weapon's" place when he saw a red light move towards the statue. Nick's hands dropped to his side before he said "Now that's just unfair."

The statue of Anubis growled as the hands clenched around the staff before it climbed from it's seat. Nick smiled nervously "Um, you don't have to do that. You can just go back to sleep while I grab this tiny little trinket. A few thousand years of sleep, why interrupt it, huh?"

The statue said nothing and advanced, raising the staff. Nick rolled out of the way as the ground beneath him buckled. He got up only to be picked up and thrown into a pile of gold. Nick groaned "What's with the throwing?!"

The next thing he saw was the statue's fist coming at him before he leaped out of the way! Nick ran under the giant's legs and slid underneath the hand coming his way before he took the golden cylinder. The statue, now in front of the glass bridge, roared in defiance before it swung threateningly! The soldier scanned the room for a way out, but only saw the bridge. Nick huffed before saying "Screw it."

He was about to run for it when the statue threw the staff! Nick's eyes went wide before he turned sideways and sucked in his gut, the staff nearly touching his skin! The staff hit a wooden wheel. The wheel shattered and the rope holding up a platform snapped, releasing a small Egyptian boat! Nick jumped out of the way as it slid past, watching it hit the statue! The statue of Anubis stumbled and fell on the glass bridge, causing it to crack! Nick's eyes went wide again when he heard the glass breaking before sprinting to the bridge, which had already begun to fall apart! Instead of daring the bridge, Nick jumped onto the statue, climbing up the fallen body. His shoes barely kept hold on the stone as he kept going, almost to the other side! When he reached the head of the statue, Nick jumped for the edge... and gripped the stone floor. Gravity fought to bring him down into the pit of snakes, but he grit his teeth before he pulled himself onto the ledge. Nick laughed as he fist-pumped the air "Yeah!"

Then he heard the sound of stone cracking. Looking across the gorge, he saw the pillar that'd been holding the cylinder began to sink down into the ground. Nick muttered "You've got to be kidding."

Then he heard it. Water. Full-on rushing water. Nick's eyes widened "FUUUCCKKK!"

Then he ran, just as a flood of water came out of nowhere, rushing at him! Nick ran past all of the treasure, which was soon consumed by the flood, only a few feet away from Nick! Traps sprung out at him, but he either jumped or slid under them, keeping barely ahead of the destruction. Nick spotted a slant and immediately went down the opening. His joy at outrunning the flood was short lived, his flashlight giving him enough vision to see the drop coming up. Looking around, he didn't see a way out or a way to slow down. Nick cursed, but then he saw a panel ahead. In the cracks, he could see a slight tinge of orange and it looked brittle. Getting his feet under himself, he sent a quick prayer to whatever god was listening and when he got to the edge, he pushed off of the floor and for a second, it was almost like death. No sound except for his breathing. Then he broke through the panel, rolling away from the opening with the cylinder safe in his hands. As he realized he was still alive, Nick climbed to his feet, brushed himself off, and looked to the small object before saying "I hope this was worth all of the effort I put into it."

Looking up, he saw the fight still going on. Nick huffed "More running, great. Hang on, Bella."

Bella's POV:

Bella's eyes opened and she got to her feet, her eyes searching for Set. She saw him massacring the few soldiers Prodigium had left with his staff, which was almost cleaving them in half. That's when she realized his weakness, he can't use that staff in close quarters. Climbing to his feet, she charged at him full-speed, knocking away any warrior mummies who tried to get close to her. Set saw her coming and tried to hit her with his staff, but she slid under it and slashed his leg. Set growled before swinging again, only to be met with a knee to the crotch!

Set growled as he tried to recover from the blow " _ **You would kill your friend?**_ "

Bella answered, claws flexing "No, I'm willing to kill you."

Set roared before launching another attack, hitting her with a blow to the knee before gripping her body. Bella leaned down and bit down on his hand, all the way to the bone. Set's/Jenny's cry echoed in her soul, but she broke from the god's grip and head-butted him. Set shook his head before spreading his wings and taking into the air. His clawed feet gripped Bella's shoulder before he lifted her off the ground and dropped her. Bella tried to get to her feet, but his feet gripped her back, lifted her up, and slammed her back down again. This happened 4 more times before he finally got off. Bella wiped the blood off of her face before looking up to the god. Set raised his staff and was about to smash her face in... then Ahmanet's voice was heard on the wind. Set's facial expression turned to horror as if he recognized what she was saying before turning to the pyramid and spreading his wings, his voice crying out almost desperately " _ **No!**_ "

Bella sprang to her feet with the rest of her strength and pinned him down, but his elbow caught her face and she fell off of him. Before he could try to fly, Bella leapt again before lodging her teeth and claws into his wing, shredding the thin flesh and breaking the fragile bones. Set punched her off before he crashed into the stairs. Bella recovered from the fall just in time to see Set trying to climb the stairs, but it was too late. On top of the pyramid, Ahmanet had stopped chanting and a blue dome spread from the top. When Set saw it, he desperately tried to crawl away, but the blue light caught up and began to engulf him. He and Jenny screamed in unison and Bella saw the form of Set becoming bigger. When it finally shrouded him completely, Set and Jenny screamed one last time before they fell silent.

Then they separated, Jenny's form appearing from his before falling off the edge. Bella sprang into action, catapulting herself off the walls before catching Jenny in her arms. They hit the ground, Bella's body taking the impact as they began to roll, finally coming to a stop with Jenny on top of Bella's heaving form. The werewolf gently removed the unconscious Jenny off of her, laying her safely on the sand. Jenny's body was covered in bruises, burns, and cuts, but she was still alive and stable.

Bella sighed in relief before she looked back up to the pyramid where Set was recovering.

Ahmanet's POV:

Ahmanet watched as Set got to his feet, all of his wounds healing and disappearing, before directing his rage-filled eyes to her " _ **Do you have any idea what you've done?!**_ "

Ahmanet replied "I've saved this world. Even if I've failed to protect my Bella, Ra will judge you when he rises. You can't hide."

Set growled, gripping his staff " _ **I gave you everything! You would've been thrown aside if I hadn't saved you and this is how you repay me?!**_ "

Ahmanet began another coughing fit, mercury spilling out onto the floor "We both knew that it would've ended this way for me, regardless of my decision. You would've tossed me aside. I was a fool for believing you."

Set looked into her dark eyes with his ember-like ones before raising his staff, a scythe's blade forming again " _ **Yes, you were. May your soul rot in the Duat as I conquer this world.**_ "

Ahmanet's eyes began to cry mercury "We all face Anubis and our judgement eventually."

A voice, deep with rage, came from behind Set "But not today."

Set turned in surprise, only to be hit into one of the pillars. Bella moved in front of Ahmanet, her ears flat against her head and her teeth bared. Set pulled his head out of the stone before saying " _ **Now you're just becoming a pest.**_ "

Bella dragged her claws against the stone table and replied "Then I'm a pest who doesn't have to hold back anymore" before holding her sharpened claws up in a threatening position.

Set grinned before taunting her " _ **Come on!**_ "

Bella growled again before launching herself at Set, tackling him off of the pyramid. Just when they disappeared, Nick had appeared with the weapon in his hands. He rushed over to Ahmanet, kneeling down to her level "Are you okay, creepy princess?"

Ahmanet answered "I will endure. The weapon?"

Nick showed it to her "How is this supposed to be a weapon?"

Ahmanet replied "It can only be used by a pharaoh or one of pharaohs blood."

She took it into her hand and it quickly elongated and bended, finally shaping a bow, a string appearing between the two ends.

Henry's POV:

Henry crawled out of the toppled vehicle that had been blasted by Set's lightning. Coughing slightly, he took out his syringes as he felt Hyde. Then he heard " _Oh, come now Henry. Don't be like that."_

Henry injected himself regardless, slumping on the sand as he felt Hyde leave. Opening his eyes, he saw the crashed helicopter. Limping towards it, he opened the cockpit door and took a disturbed breath when he saw the skeleton of the pilot. Carefully moving it, he promised "Thank you for everything, men. I will personally see to it that you are remembered. Your families will be well taken care of, I swear to God."

He pulled off his jacket before getting in the pilot's chair, pulling on the headphones while trying to remember his training during Vietnam, where he had volunteered to fight with the Americans. Suddenly, a voice asked "Sir, are you alright?!"

He turned to see Malik and Mr. Vail with another soldier before motioning them to get in "Come on! Ms. Swan will need all the help she can get."

The two men nodded before taking their positions in the helicopter.

Bella's POV:

Bella ripped into Set's flesh, but his claws gripped her neck before he threw her. As Bella tried to get up, several wounds on her body already healing, Set walked to her " _ **We are part of the same great game, Bella! That doesn't mean we have to be enemies! We could be friends, partners! We could even be more.**_ "

Bella inwardly gagged at the proposition while getting to her feet before saying "I would rather die!"

Set sighed, almost as if disappointed, before gripping his staff tightly " _ **There are only 2 ways this will end then and I suppose you know which ones those are. Ancient tradition demands one of us to die. You have my sympathy because it will not be me!**_ "

Then he launched his attack, swinging his staff towards her head. Bella ducked and slashed his stomach, black blood coming out of the torn flesh. Set swung again, but she caught it and delivered a massive uppercut. The god flew through the air for a second, twisting in the air, before landing on his back. Bella immediately pounced onto him, not allowing him any breathing space. Bella immediately began to punch his head into the ground and before long, black blood began to land onto her face. Set's face was almost like a crumpled tin can by the time he caught her fist, pulled her closer, and connected their heads brutally. She staggered back in pain before she felt a grip on her leg. Set took her leg in both hands before throwing her into the pyramid stones. He was about to attack again when he heard a sound from behind him. Turning, he saw the surviving helicopter turning its side to him.

Malik's POV:

Gordon asked "Which one should I shoot?!"

Vail answered "Help the furry black one dammit! Cleave the red one in half!"

Gordon opened fire, Set immediately began to run from the stream of bullets. Malik shouted "Get after him!"

Jekyll immediately angled the helicopter and chased the god. Set fired a blast at them. evaporating Gordon in a second!

Jekyll straightened the chopper before shooting with his own guns. Set growled as .50 caliber shells ripped into his body while Henry gave a small smile "You're not the only one with a few tricks and toys."

Set spread his wings and immediately flew around the pyramid, trying to escape his sights. Switching the weapons, Henry chased after the flying god before he heard the continuous beep, pulling the trigger. Twin missiles flew at Set, but one was knocked away and the other was caught. The god threw the missile back at them, but Henry shot it out the sky, eliciting a cloud of black smoke. When it cleared, Set was gone. Confused, Henry looked at his radar, but nothing was coming up. Henry asked "Do you have sights on Set, Malik?"

Malik answered "Nothing on my scope, I can't see him."

Henry slowed his air speed while saying "Keep your eyes open. He's out there."

He circled the pyramid, looking for even the slightest hint, when he saw Nick on top of the pyramid with Ahmanet. He was motioning to something when he pointed up. Henry's eyes widened... just before a singular beep came from his radar and something landed on top of the helicopter!

He heard the tearing of metal and soon, they began to spin uncontrollably! Henry shouted "Malik, Mr. Vail, brace yourself!"

Then, they were tossed around a bit when the chopper crashed. Henry bobbed in and out of consciousness before coughing out some sand and looking around the wreckage "Malik! Where are you?!"

He heard coughing before he saw a hand "Over here! I'm over-urgh- here!"

Limping over to him, he found Malik with his legs pinned under a blade. Malik looked to him "Urgh, I think my legs are broken."

Henry moved to him and moved the blade off before offering a hand "Here, we have to get out of here."

Malik was about to take his hand when the sound of scraping metal met their ears. Looking towards the sound, they saw Set dragging his claws along the wreck. Malik turned to him "Get out of here, Sir. Go."

Henry huffed "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" before getting his arms around Malik and started to pull him away from the wreck. Malik protested "Sir, don't! Run!"

Henry replied "No. You're my responsibility and I'm making sure that you're getting out of here. I've lost enough men."

They heard a dark chuckle " _ **How unexpected. No matter, all of you will die today.**_ _ **Any last words?**_ "

He raised the staff, but gunshots echoed out. He turned to see Nick firing his assault rifle before he sighed " _ **Can't you wait your turn?** **Fine, you can die first.**_ "

He sprang at Nick, the staff's blade ready to cleave the man in half, when Bella sprang out of nowhere and took the blade in the shoulder. Set growled as he " _ **You just can't get it through your thick skull! You can't beat me! I am a god! I am the destroyer of worlds, the conquerer of peoples! Did you really believe you could kill me?!**_ "

Bella, slowly pulling the blade out of her shoulder, answered "I never believed I could kill you, but I do believe... in redemption!"

She kicked him back, hit his legs, and put his staff at his neck before looking up. Set looked in the same direction and saw Ahmanet leaning against a pillar for support... with the Bow of Ra. His eyes widened in horror... right before she released the string. An arrow of pure light arced through the night sky, flying down to Set. He raised his hands to try to somehow stop it, but the white arrow burned right through his palms. Set's embers widened...just before the white tip went through his chest and the sharp point slid right into his black heart.

Set took gasping breath as he felt his essence slipping back to the Duat as Bella slid into her human form, her clothes torn in most places, but most of it was intact. Red met blue once again, the two observing each other. Set was launched into a coughing fit before looking to her " _ **Heh, never thought it would end like this. Makes me wonder what would've happened if you'd joined me.**_ "

Bella replied "That would've never happened. You know that."

Set gave her a sympathetic look " _ **Perhaps. Perhaps not. Humans have been known to change their minds at the last optimal second. Never truly standing by their beliefs.**_ "

Bella shook her head before saying "Not me. I won't compromise, not even in the face of Armageddon."

Set chuckled as his body began to disappear before asking " _ **We'll see about that. How do I look?**_ "

Bella answered "You look ready."

Set nodded before closing his eyes, the rest of his body disintegrating before floating on the wind, like embers. Around them, the legions of undead began to fall apart into dust, sand, and bones. Bella slumped before she remembered "Ahmanet!"

She sprang into action and sprinted up the stairs of the pyramid. When she reached the top, she saw the princess lying on the floor, the golden bow now shrunk back into the cylinder lying in her hand. Bella's eyes widened before running over, repeatedly saying "No, no, no, please no."

Turning Ahmanet over, Bella was surprised and relieved to see Ahmanet opening her eyes and meeting hers. Bella smiled gratefully as Ahmanet cupped her cheek before asking "Bella?"

Bella leaned into her touch before meeting Ahmanet's eyes "You're safe."

Ahmanet smiled before she noticed her skin. It was still the original tone. Looking at herself, she saw herself back in her mortal form. She looked back to Bella "I'm mortal again."

Bella looked down, smiled, and said "Not exactly."

Ahmanet looked down to where Bella had been and saw the tattoos along with her pale skin shimmer into existence before fading to normal. Ahmanet smiled again before looking back to Bella, who met her smile with one of her own. Bella asked "You want to try that kiss-"

She was interrupted when Ahmanet pulled Bella to her and kissed her hungrily. Bella smiled in the kiss before returning it eagerly.

Nick's POV:

Nick and Chris sprinted over the sand, occasionally jumping over a pile of remains, while looking for Jenny. When they got to the other side of the pyramid, Nick slumped over, trying to catch his breath. When he was able to slow it down, he stretched and when he relaxed, he saw Chris looking at something. Following his gaze, Nick saw a figure in the distance, looking away from them. Caught in the moment, Nick yelled "Jenny!"

The figure turned in his direction and it was silent for a moment... before he heard "Nick! Chris!"

Smiling like an idiot, Nick jogged to her with her limping towards him, hand clutching her side. When they got to each other, Nick pulled her into a soft hug. Jenny returned it while asking "Did we win?"

Nick laughed lightly "Yeah, we got him. Well, Ahmanet and Bella were really the ones who got him."

Jenny closed her eyes and sighed "Thank God."

Vail asked "Can I get a hug too?"

Jenny laughed slightly before releasing Nick and embracing Chris, a stupid smile on the Corporal's face.

A voice called out "Jenny!"

They all looked up to see Bella smiling at them both... then their jaws dropped when they saw the new Ahmanet. Jenny was stuttering while Nick said "I think it's safe to say that we've missed something."

Bella smiled before she let go of Ahmanet's hand and rushing over to them. Bella engulfed him sharply in a hug while saying "I'm so glad you're safe."

Nick muttered back "I am too."

Jenny was the first to ask "What happened to Ahmanet?"

Ahmanet answered "I'm not quite sure, but I'm grateful for this."

Chris asked "Hey Bella, did you forget to hug one of your other friends?"

Bella smiled before letting go of Nick and hugging Vail "I'm so glad you're alive."

Chris hugged her back while saying "Yeah, you should thank your girlfriend for that. She brought me back."

Ahmanet stepped forward "Bella. It's time."

Nick looked down to Bella before asking "Time for what?"

Bella looked down before backing up and looking to them "I'm leaving. With Ahmanet."

Jenny, confused and horrified, asked "What do you mean?"

Bella answered "The world's eyes are open."

Nick asked "What are you talking about?"

Bella smiled softly before replying "The whole world knows we exist now. People fear what they don't understand and they'll call for our deaths. We'll be hunted and there's nothing you can do about that."

Chris asked "Can't we protect you or something? You saved the world! Everyone on Earth owes their lives to you!"

Bella shouted "Don't you guys get it?! Nothing can change this or who we are. Henry may let us go, but to rest of the world, we're monsters. Jekyll's division will be found and his information will give them all they need to know. They'll know about Ahmanet, they'll even know about me. This is... this is the way is has to be."

Nick asked "Where are you going to go?"

Bella smiled softly "You know I can't say."

Chris asked "Are you sure this is the only way?"

Bella nodded before saying "I'm going to miss you guys, but this isn't goodbye. We'll see each other again."

Nick nodded before hugging Bella again. Bella patted his back before pulling away and hugging Jenny. Jenny returned the hug before saying "It was a true honor knowing you, Bella. As both a person and a woman I call my friend."

Bella smiled, slightly deepening the hug before letting go and backing up to Ahmanet. Ahmanet smiled before offering her hand. Bella took it and the two looked at the others. Ahmanet admitted "I hope we meet again. I think I need to get to know my Bella's friends on a more... cordial level."

Ahmanet turned from them before motioning to the pyramid and the battlefield. The sand floated in the air before swathing over the land. Before their eyes, the bones of the guards and the countless soldiers that were summoned began to to be carried back to their resting places by the wind. The pyramid stones began to shuffle and reorganize until it retained its original form. When she was done, Ahmanet and Bella looked back to the trio before their bodies began to turn to sand. Bella waved with her other hand before saying "Goodbye."

Just as the wind took them both away, Henry came around the corner and asked "Where is Ms. Swan?"

Nick answered "She's gone. They both left."

Henry sighed "Did you try to stop them?"

Jenny replied "No, they explained and they left."

Henry asked "Are you sure that was the best course?"

Chris asked "What do you think we should've done? Put them in handcuffs? Or even kill them?"

Henry sighed again, rubbing his eyes, before he asked "What do you think they'll do?"

Jenny replied "Bella said that they were gonna lay as low as possible. We have to let them to do that and we all know that this is just the beginning. We all know that there's older things waiting. Some may already be here."

Henry looked down before nodding "Do you think they'll come back if we need them? If something does come through the veil like Set did?"

Nick replied "Maybe. We'll have to trust them to."

That was all he said before he began to walk to the nearest town with Jenny's arm around him for support. Henry went back to Malik, picked him up, and walked with the others to the town. The five survivors walked across the sands, the first victory in their hands.

What they didn't know is that behind them, something made its way across the sand. Something hungry. Something dark.

Bella's POV:

Bella turned to Ahmanet while they followed the concrete path "We don't need to do this. We can always go somewhere else."

Ahmanet shook her head and smiled "No, I would love to meet them. It would be an honor."

They finally reached the door and Bella breathed deeply before knocking on the door, getting a female voice calling out "I'm coming!"

Bella stiffened at the voice, but a comforting squeeze from Ahmanet made her loosen and send the princess a smile of thanks. The door opened and Renee looked out "Yes?"

Then, she saw Bella, a look of shock on her face before it became a small smile.

Bella returned the smile "Hi, Mom."

 **Just so you guys don't get confused, Ahmanet still has her powers and can turn into her "undead" color, but when she wants to or if she's using her powers in heavy cases, such as anger or fights. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and no, this is not the end. I still have a few more chapters in mind that I will put into production as soon as possible. But I have a really important question for you guys.**

 **A user named alexverez46 approached me and requested a story I like the sound of, but I want your opinions. Basically, it's a crossover with the recent DC movies like "Man of Steel", but instead of Clark, it's Bella. I've been toying with this and kind of clarifying the story, but I feel as though it's up to you guys. I will be putting up a poll as soon as I finish this chapter and it will be on my profile page. If the majority votes yes, please know that this is a different storyline than my Whispers in the Black, which is kind of obvious since Bella would be a hero of her own free will and not a forced soldier. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to PM me. Please vote as soon as you can, but if you guys vote yes, you'll have to wait until I finish this story. He requested it to be a Diana/Bella or a Bella/Diana/Lois. If you guys have any comments, concerns, or questions, don't hesitate to contact me via Private Messaging.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm happy that you guys are enjoying this story. I probably can't express my happiness in writing. I was honestly worried about the last chapter and the fight scene, but, from the feedback I gratefully received from you guys, I guess it was pretty good. I know you guys didn't expect this chapter to be out this soon, but I don't have a life and I didn't really have anything else to do. After this story is over, if you guys want, I will give you sneak peeks at two OC types of monsters I'm planning to include in the sequel. After that, I have to figure out to start the sequel and I'll use that time to write the first DC crossover.**

 **P.S.- this chapter will mostly be a setter chapter. There won't be a lot of action. You'll be seeing a lot of "smile" in this one, unfortunately.**

 **P.P.S.- Here's the poll result. With a score of 0 to the Nays and a score of 24 to the the Yays. All of you people who voted yes win by a kind of literal landslide. So, I guess I'm doing the DCEU x Twilight crossover after this story is over.**

 **I don't own Twilight or the Mummy 2017, both belong to their respective owners.**

The Sun's Moon Ch. 8

Bella's POV:

Renee couldn't stop herself before embracing Bella while saying "My little girl, you're home."

Bella felt the tears coming before she returned the hug, enjoying the comfort from Renee's hold. Then she heard "Renee, come on. The game's about to start."

Bella watched as Charlie rounded the corner with a beer in his hand... that he nearly dropped when he saw Bella. Bella gave him a smile which he returned softly.

A few minutes later, she was sitting next to Ahmanet, who was entranced with the football game on the TV, while Renee and Phil were on their right. Charlie and Sue were in the kitchen, cooking a roast with some potatoes and toasted bread. Bella confessed "I didn't really expect you guys to be here."

Renee nodded and said "Well, when you joined the Army, me and Charlie decided on an agreement. Since we would be seeing each other a bit more with you, we thought we could try to be friends. So far, it's worked pretty well."

Bella smiled "Wow and Sue, it's pretty good to see you as well. It's been a while."

Sue smiled "Yeah. After Harry, Charlie helped me a lot with... well, everything to be honest. The last time you were here, we decided to give a relationship a try. Leah and Seth have actually been surprisingly accepting of it, but Seth still hangs out with Sam and the others most of the time. I barely see them, but they're grown up. Leah moved out a few months ago, but she's planning to visit in a few days if you want to see her."

Bella's smile widened "I can't wait, but how's Jake?"

Charlie sent a joking look to her "Finally going to settle down?"

Bella answered "Dad, I've told you before. Jake's not my type, but that's kind of one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

Charlie, confused, asked "What is it, Bells? By the way, who's your friend? I'm sorry for kind of, uh, ignoring her."

Ahmanet tore her attention from the TV and said "My name is Princess Ahmanet and I am your daughter's, what do you call it, fiancée?"

Charlie choked on his beer, Renee almost fell over in surprise, Sue gasped in shock, and Phil took it in... pretty well. Bella corrected "She actually meant girlfriend. We met a few weeks ago on the base and we kind of... got together, I guess you could say."

Charlie was still trying to get the beer out of his throat while Phil asked "Why did she call you her fiancée, though?"

Bella hummed, fumbling for an answer before went with the semi-truth "Well, she's kind of from an old-fashioned family, where they just go straight from getting to know each other and then marry, that kind of thing."

When Ahmanet went a questioning look, Bella replied with a "I'll explain later" look before she heard Charlie clear his throat and say "I didn't know you, um, liked girls, Bells."

Renee interrupted "Not that we have a problem with it, Bella. You know we support you in your decisions, no matter what."

Sue pointed out "You said one of the things. Is there something else?"

Bella replied "Um, this is kind of a family and _different_ matter that me, Charlie, and Renee have to talk about. Phil, Ahmanet, can you guys help Sue out in the kitchen while the three of us go talk in the backyard?"

Phil nodded while Bella looked back to Ahmanet and quietly explained "I don't think they're ready for the whole "princess from the dead" thing. I think I should do this on my own and then we can talk about you, okay?"

Ahmanet seemed to think for a moment before nodding and following Phil. Charlie held the door open for Renee and Bella before closing it and asking "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Bella breathed deeply before asking "Is there something that you guys have been hiding from me? I need to know."

Renee, a confused expression on her face, asked "What do you mean?"

Taking another deep breath, Bella pulled a small piece of her other side up and her eyes changed to the sapphire blue "This."

Charlie smiled a little bit while Renee nodded reluctantly "Yes, that would be something we hid from you."

Bella, her eyes changing back with tears forming, asked "Why did you hide it? Didn't I deserve to know? To know what I am?!"

Charlie nodded "Yes, it was wrong of us to keep this from you, but we didn't know..."

Bella, further confused and angry, asked "Didn't know what?!"

Renee answered hesitantly "...we didn't know whether you would be one of us. Children born from couples such as us don't always inherit our genes. We aren't the only supernaturals in the world, there used to be entire races of them. We didn't tell you anything because we couldn't, in good conscience, involve you if you were human. If you are a supernatural, then you're a hybrid. I'm a kitsune, or a fox trickster. Charlie's side of the family is a werewolf clan, but they haven't been able to shift for generations. If you have markings on you, you should be able to create illusions in time. As you grow, you'll also grow new tails and assume new power, that's if your body is able to."

Bella asked "Are there any more like us?"

Charlie answered "Some, but not many. Most are extinct."

Bella was horrified when he said those words "How? What happened?"

Charlie replied "Humans. From what we know, supernaturals used to live among humans peacefully, other than their animal urges. Then, civilization came around and it became harder to sustain ourselves without being noticed. Humans saw us frequently and rumors began to spread. Stories turned to propaganda against us, demanding our blood. They eventually found our differences among the ordinary populace. Silver, sunlight, whatever it might be, it drew their attention. One or two would be killed in several cities within a span of a few months. Some of the races demanded revenge, but the council persuaded us that bloodshed would only encourage the brutality and spread it across the Earth. So, we hid as best we could and it worked. For decades, we were safe. Then, religions rose and, I guess you could say "brainwashed", the citizens with talk of salvation in return for the blood of unholy creatures. Peace went out the window, replaced by hundreds of deaths in a single year as mobs hunted us down everywhere. The council tried to keep the peace, but the bloodlust of our community was too great. They-"

Charlie stopped before looking down in shame, Renee taking the lead "A resistance group formed and began slaughtering humans in droves. Men, women, children, they didn't discriminate. To them, all humans were the same. Towns were burned to the ground. Anger turned to fear, humans began to avoid us. Until one day, someone killed a council member and found the location of other supernaturals in the world. They were all killed by hundreds of humans, but they put up a fine fight. The council kept a registry of all supernaturals and that became our downfall, but luckily, it was partially burnt and most of us received a warning. Our ancestors fled to the farthest they could go, from Madagascar to China. Eventually, we faded into myth and legend. Our numbers were so few by that time, we changed everything about us to hide. Our names, our hair, anything that could identify us. The wars that occurred, such as World War 2, made our recovery infinitely slower. Our numbers have slowly begun to climb though, but other species... we'll never see the likes of them ever again and that's a sadness in and of itself."

Bella, trembling with the information, asked "What about you guys? Why did you have me?"

Charlie answered "We met in high school. Renee was a new student and when we saw each other, it was like an ordinary high school crush. We knew that both of us were at least part different and we knew we weren't mates, but we didn't care. We loved each other for love's sakes. We married, then we had you before we decided it was best to go our separate ways. We loved each other, but it just didn't feel right for either of us. We ended it mutually and we tried to avoid each other from then on."

Bella looked back to the house, where she saw Sue helping Ahmanet with the spices. From behind her, Renee asked "Your friend, she was the one in London, right? She's your mate, isn't she?"

Bella nodded and said "I didn't know what it was at first. I felt drawn to her and I thought she was using some kind of glamour, but I love her. Like I never did before."

Charlie nodded smiling "I can see that just fine. I was worried about you when Cullen started coming around. I didn't know they were vampires until that incident in the parking lot and by then, you were already interested in them."

Bella turned and asked "Did you do anything?"

Charlie answered "I wanted them nowhere near you, but I can't control them and if I told you to stay away from them, you would ask questions. That wouldn't end well because I didn't have a logical reason. You have no idea how much I wanted to light that fucker up after what he did to you."

Renee admitted "I admit, I was concerned when I met them in the hospital. I don't think they knew what I was and if they did, they didn't give any hints."

Bella replied "I don't think they do. Over the time I spent with them, I only heard about vampires and the werewolves."

Charlie interrupted "Well, if you're talking about the Quiluetes, they aren't werewolves. They're shapeshifters."

Bella nodded slightly before saying "Thank you guys for telling me about this, you two. Come on, I think they're missing us right now."

Charlie and Renee smiled before they followed her inside, immediately getting a whiff of the cooking roast. Charlie hugged Sue softly from behind and said "We're back. How's everything in here?"

Sue smiled before giving him a small kiss "It's great. Bella, Ahmanet has really been helping us out. She pointed out a few tips. You got yourself a good one."

Bella smiled in reply before saying to herself "You have no idea."

Time Skip:

They were all sitting around the dinner table, plates in front of them while Bella was telling them about her last deployment "And then, Chris and I had to drag Nick out of there before the guys decided to rip him a new one. Those three were twice his size and Nick was messing around with them and taking their money. The next thing I know, we're being chased through the barracks by three hulks with Nick laughing all the way."

Renee was chuckling softly while Charlie was barely holding in his laughter. Ahmanet leaned forward in interest when Bella said "And just to make things worse, we nearly trampled our CO, but we stopped in time, said hello, and kept running. Then he got pushed behind the door by the steroids as they ran after us!"

Phil busted out laughing while Ahmanet's smile widened. Charlie wiped his eye and said "I don't know what I would do if I had this Nick character in my department. I'd probably have to fire him after a few days."

Bella smiled before saying "Don't get me wrong. He's actually a pretty good friend when it counts. I miss him already. Him and Vail."

Renee rubbed Bella's shoulder in comfort before she asked "So Charlie, Sue, how has it been in Forks since I've been gone?"

Charlie answered "Nothing's really changed. That's what I like about this town. It's a little slow, but it's easy to relax."

Sue interrupted "Well, except for when Bella first came here. There was a series of murders that people thought was a bear or another predator."

Bella remembered that all too well. The bite marks on her wrist faded, but they were still there. They'd always be there. She remembered the taunts, the eyes. The cold ballet studio with the haunting reflections. She remembered James with a camera in his hand, hungry for her pain. The blood spilling from her body, broken bones sending shockwaves of pain through her senses. Most of all, she remembered the burning cold flames, racing through her veins to freeze her blood.

She heard Ahmanet's voice "Bella, are you okay?"

Looking to her mate, she smiled before rubbing the hand covering hers for comfort "Yeah, just bad memories."

Ahmanet nodded, but her eyes questioned her own. Renee said "Yeah, I remember. One of the victims was one of your friends, right Charlie?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah. He was a good man."

Phil shook his head "Wow. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how that must feel."

Charlie replied "Yeah, but then... Harry."

Bella's gaze went down while Renee asked "I remember him. You spent a lot of time with him, right?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah. The thing that killed Wayland and another workman came back and I knew Harry hunted in his spare time. I figured he could help me find it and kill it. We were in the woods, looking for a trail when I heard him fall behind me. I ran to him, but he had a heart attack. I tried to help him as best as I could, but by the time I was able to get him to the hospital... he was gone."

Sue rubbed his shoulder with a singular tear tracing down her face at the memory. Renee put her face in her hands, ashamed "I'm sorry for bringing it up. It was stupid and insensitive."

Sue shook her head "Talking about Harry might be painful, but I loved him and I cherish his memory. I always will."

Charlie nodded his head "I will as well. I owe it to him and I will take care of Seth and Leah as long as I live."

A few minutes later, Bella was cleaning up the dishes when Charlie said "I can do that for you, Bells."

Bella smiled "Nah, I've got it. You can relax right now. You've got work tomorrow."

Charlie ruffled her hair "It's good to have you home, Bella."

Bella stopped to hug the slightly taller man, who accepted it gratefully. Rubbing her back, Charlie whispered "My little girl's home again."

When they broke apart, Ahmanet appeared and said "Would you like me to help you with that?"

Bella shook her head again "No, but thanks for the offer. This kind of work puts my mind at ease, been that way for a long time."

Ahmanet smiled before kissing the brunette's cheek "When you're done, can you meet me out front? I'd like to talk to you, if that's alright?"

Bella kissed the princess before answering "Of course it is. I'll be done in a minute."

Ahmanet's smile widened again "I'll see you out there, wolf-girl."

Bella replied "Same to you, my princess."

With that, Ahmanet left the kitchen with a sway in her step, knowing Bella's eyes were on her. As she turned the corner, the princess winked jokingly before disappearing from sight with a gaping Bella in her wake. After a few seconds of being "broken", Bella shook her head and blinked a couple times before returning to her work.

A few minutes later, she stepped out the front door and looked for Ahmanet, only for her eyes to be covered by two hands with the familiar scent of jasmine sneaking in. Bella smiled "I know it's you."

Ahmanet laughed a little "Of course you knew. Who else would be on your front lawn in the middle of the night without your father shooting them?"

Bella turned to the princess as she chuckled "Good point. So, what do you think of them?"

Ahmanet answered while looping her arms around Bella's neck "I didn't know what to expect if I'm being honest, but I have to say... they seem like good people. Despite their tense history, they're willing to put that aside for you. I take it that most couples in their situation don't do that."

Bella shrugged "I don't know. To be perfectly honest, I don't think they do. Anyway, enough about them. Is there something you'd like to do before we turn in?"

Ahmanet replied "Yes, but I need to ask a question. How long do we plan on staying here?"

Bella thought for a moment "I was thinking a month. It'd give us plenty of time to plan, organize, y'know?"

Ahmanet nodded "Of course."

Bella sighed before looking back into the princesses mahogany eyes before asking "So, what was the thing you wanted to do?"

Ahmanet looked down for a moment before answering "I'd like to know whether or not you'd dance with me?"

Bella's smile grew "It would be my absolute pleasure."

Ahmanet matched her smile before asking "So, how do formal dances go in these days?"

Bella took Ahmanet's hand and answered "I take one hand and place the other one around your waist and if you want, you can place your other hand on my shoulder."

Ahmanet followed Bella's instructions before the brunette continued "Now, we'll take this nice and slow. Step with me and we can get started."

The princess followed the werewolf's movements, but almost stepped on Bella's foot, still not used to the dance "Sorry."

The girl replied "Don't worry. Trust me, I was a lot worse when I first started. Now, we'll go to the left."

Before long, Ahmanet was following Bella's movements perfectly, their two figures shining in the white glow from the moon. Continueing to dance, Bella noticed a distressed look on Ahmanet's face before she asked "Are you okay?"

Ahmanet was about to nod before she decided to admit the truth "I just... it feels strange."

Confused, Bella asked "What does?"

Stepping with Bella, the princess confessed "My whole life, I don't think I've ever been really a part of a family. I'm so used to fighting as a way of life and I don't know whether this will work. I'm... I feel like I don't fit in here or anywhere in this world."

Dipping her mate slightly, Bella then pulled her flush against her own body before continuing the dance as she said "You don't have to. Fitting in is overrated and if I'm being perfectly honest, I don't want you to. I love you for who you are and I always will."

Carressing the brunette's cheek, Ahmanet asked "Always?"

Mahogany met sapphire when Bella promised "Always."

As they reached the end of their dance, Bella twirled Ahmanet gently before they both let go of each other, turned to the other, and bowed.

When it was done, Ahmanet hugged Bella tightly "Thank you. It was... fun."

Bella returned the hug "Anytime. You ask and I'll dance with you anytime."

Ahmanet began walking back to the house "Don't make a promise you can't keep."

Bella shook her head and was about to follow her mate in... when two cars pulled up. Bella covered her eyes from the bright lights when she smelt it. Sugary bleach, like how Jake used to describe vampires. When the lights died out, Bella blinked the remnants out of her eyes when she heard a familiar voice ask "Bella?"

Impossible. Alice stood behind the door of the car, with the other Cullens already coming out. Bella took in the sight with shock while Ahmanet's eyes turned amber behind her, barely containing herself. Confused, Bella asked "Alice? What are you doing here?"

Alice answered semi-cheerfully "I'm here for my bestie!"

Emmett saw her and shouted "Hells Bells!"

He went to hug her, but was immediately tossed away into the road as Ahmanet started to form a spear in her hands while the tattoos began to form on her body.

Rosalie immediately got into a defensive stance in front of her mate, gold eyes darkening already before she shouted "What's wrong with you?! You can't just attack people like that!"

Ahmanet answered "I can if they threaten my Chosen in any way."

Alice, confused, asked "Bella, what are you doing here with her?! She's dangerous!"

As soon as she heard those words, Bella's eyes turned to sapphire "How dare you?! You disappear for years and then show up, expect everything to be fine, and demand answers?! That's not how it works around here, Alice!"

Alice, hurt, tried "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but I had a vision of her! She was going to make you some kind of vessel!"

Bella replied "A little late for that warning, Alice! That was yesterday!"

Jasper asked "If I may ask, then why is she here?"

Bella turned to him "Well, at least Jasper hasn't changed, but I still don't think I need to answer that. Now, please leave and keep your resident assholes' promise if you want to live."

A new voice called out and stopped the werewolf in her tracks "Bella?"

The brunette turned to see Esme walking closer, concern in the matriarch's eyes as she said "Please, Bella. Just talk to us."

Refusing to let emotion take over, Bella asked "Why?"

Esme looked down to her hands before answering "What we did was wrong. We should never have listened to Edward. We want to make amends."

Bella summoned all of her will to say "No, I don't want anything to do with you."

Rosalie's voice made it's way to her ears "Bella, please, just hear us out. If you don't like what we have to say, you can leave at any time. Just please. Give us one chance."

Bella sighed heavily before answering "Fine. We'll meet at the treaty line and the wolves will be with me. We'll meet at noon and if you're not there, I am not obligated to organize another one. Are we agreed?"

All of the Cullens nodded their confirmations before getting back into their cars and leaving. Charlie appeared "Are you sure that it's a good idea?"

Bella answered "I'm mad at Edward, not them. Besides, the sooner I get this behind me, the happier I'll be."

When Charlie disappeared from sight, Bella and Ahmanet were alone again. The werewolf turned to her princess, asking "You okay?"

Ahmanet answered with her amber eyes shining "No. How dare they ask you to give them a chance? They... they hurt you like you've never been hurt before. He called you worthless and they left without so much as a goodbye. I should've killed them where they stood."

Bella hugged the girl before saying "They can't hurt me, never again."

Ahmanet replied "Even if they could, they wouldn't get 5 feet before my blade pierced their cold hearts."

Bella took Ahmanet's hand "Let's not think about them right now. It's cold and I'm tired. If you want, we can go to bed and sleep under the warm covers, if you want?"

Ahmanet, her frown turning into a sweet smile "That sounds heavenly right about now."

After they'd showered, they were in Bella's room with the brunette's arms wrapped around her mate's waist. Bella kissed Ahmanet's cheek before saying "Good night."

Ahmanet smiled before resting her head on the pillow "Good night, my love."

The next morning, Bella was driving towards Emily's house on the reservation, Ahmanet in the passengers seat. Ahmanet asked "Where are we going?"

Bella answered while keeping her eyes on the road "We're going to Emily's house because I think that Sam will most likely be there. That's if he isn't busy. He's the leader of the La Push pack after Jacob passed his heritage to it. I'm hoping that after he hears that the Cullens are back, he'll help us out. If he doesn't, then we're on our own."

Ahmanet nodded, just as Bella pulled up to the house. Getting out of the car, Bella walked to the other side and opened the door for Ahmanet when she saw someone coming out of the house. When she turned to see who it was, she saw Emily, Sam's imprint, holding a small bundle wrapped in a blanket.

Bella exclaimed happily "Emily!"

Emily recognized her and her eyes widened before an impossibly big smile spread across her face and she quickly walked over and hugged Bella with one arm "It's so good to see you, Bella. It's been a long time."

Bella hugged her back "It's great to see you as well. I've missed you and who's this bundle of joy?"

Emily, while the baby yawned in her arms, answered "This is Matthew. Sam and I had him nearly 6 months ago."

Bella replied "I'm so happy for you two. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Ahmanet."

Emily smiled before reaching forward, an offer for a handshake "It's nice to meet you, Ahmanet. A friend of Bella's is a friend of mine."

Ahmanet nodded before saying "It's good to meet you as well."

Emily sent a small smile to Ahmanet before turning to Bella with a curious look "So, what are you guys doing here? Social call?"

Bella answered "No, unfortunately. I need to talk to Sam."

A male voice called out "Sam's not here. He's out on patrol with the others."

Bella looked up to see Embry, hands on his hips, and Quil, arms crossed. They, of course, were shirtless. Ahmanet leaned towards Bella and whispered "Do they all show their bodies freely?"

Embry noticed her staring and asked "Like what you see?"

Bella's eyes changed to their blue shade before she growled "Don't even think about it, Call."

Embry smiles before he went back into the house, but not before calling out "It's good to have you back, Bella. Jake's gonna probably hug you to death when he sees you."

Bella sighed deeply, letting her eyes fade back to their original color. Emily turned back to them "Sorry about that. He's still as immature as a 7th grader."

Bella, with Ahmanet, followed them inside the house. An hour later, Bella was feeding the baby boy when the sound of a door opening was accompanied by "Bella!"

She felt someone hug her from behind and turned slightly to see Seth, though a little more grown up than she remembered. She ruffled his hair only to hear familiar laughter coming from the door. When she looked up, there he was. Jacob Black felt her gaze and met it, only for his eyes to go wide. Smirking, she waved "Hey Jake."

Jacob smiled before jogging over and hugging the brunette. Bella returned the hug immediately when she heard "Jake, who's your friend?"

He let Bella go so she could see another girl with her hands behind her back. She was wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts and sandals on her feet. She had pitch black hair with green eyes and a slight frown on her face. Jake smiled, kissing the girl before turning back to Bella "Bella, this is Raven. I met her a year ago when you were on tour. She's my imprint. Raven, this is Bella Swan. Remember?"

Raven's face automatically turned apologetic "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Jake's told me a lot about you."

Bella replied "Same can not be said about you, but Jake, I need to talk to Sam."

A deep voice from behind her asked "You need to talk to me about what?"

She turned and saw Sam Uley with his arm around Emily's shoulders. He'd grown a beard since the last time she saw him and somehow he gained a few more inches to top off his already towering figure. Bella answered "The Cullens are back, if you didn't already know."

Sam nodded "Yeah. Carlisle called Billy last night. We were going to meet with them in a week, but I guess we can kill two birds with one stone if we go together."

Jacob butted in "Please don't tell me you're getting back with the leech."

Bella motioned for him to calm down "No, Jake. I'm not and don't use that immature term. As far as I know, he's not even going to be here."

Sam sighed "Just tell us when and we'll get going, but first, I think we should get some breakfast."

Bella nodded and breathed "Thanks Sam. I owe you for this."

Seth asked "Can I come?"

Bella answered "Well, you're an adult now, but I think it's Sam's decision. He's your Alpha."

Sam simply said "Sure. He can come, but as back up. I doubt we'll need it, but... you can never be too careful."

Time Skip:

At noon, Bella and Ahmanet were waiting at the treaty line. Sam and Paul were already shifted while Jacob and Embry were in their human forms. Few dozen yards back, Seth was waiting. That's when they came. She heard them before she smelled them. A second later, all 5 of them showed up, each with a different look on their face. Rosalie had a look of anger directed to the direction they came from before looking to Bella sadly, Emmett was sending a pleading look, Jasper was simply frowning, Esme was a mix of anger/sadness. Turning to the pixie, Bella spotted the troubled look on Alice's face as she mouthed "I'm so sorry."

Bella's eyes went wide when she heard two more vampires running to them. Jacob's growl echoed out when Carlisle appeared... with someone at his side. The man's gaze drifted to Bella as a crooked smile appeared on his face before Edward asked "Bella?"

Inside her, Bella's wolf was nearly clawing her way out of her body, it's rage causing her canines to lengthen and her eyes to turn sapphire. She was jolted out of her focus when Bella felt her mate's anger through their bond. Turning her eyes slightly, they widened slightly when she saw Ahmanet standing still like a statue, her face barely hiding her rage as her tattoos began to appear, her skin began to pale, and a black knife started to form in her hand.

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it might've seemed sort of tame compared to the rest of the story and I'm very sorry. I will make it up to you guys next time. Things will get hostile between Ahmanet and Edward, I can promise you that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallelujah, it's SUMMER TIME! I know it's been a little bit since I've updated and I'm sorry about that guys. I had to deal with college finals and I've been trying to write more on Wattpad and to be honest, I was having a little trouble writing this chapter. Hopefully, you all like it and I hope to see you guys again soon.**

 **P.S.- the first chapter of the D.C. x Twilight crossover is out. Go ahead and read it!**

 _ **Courtesy Call**_ **is by and belongs to Thousand Foot Crutch.**

 **I don't own Twilight, the Mummy (2017), Dracula Untold, or Frankenstein. They belong to their respective owners. The only things I can take credit for are the OCs like David, Halley, and the other OC I will sort of introduce in this chapter.**

The Sun's Moon Ch. 9

Bella's POV:

Before Ahmanet could attack Edward, Bella calmly took Ahmanet's hand into her own. When Ahmanet's questioning amber eyes met hers, Bella's wolf shivered in delight, but Bella shook it off and said "We're not here to fight. If we have to, it'll be because they started it."

Ahmanet took a deep breath before her eyes dimmed back into the mahogany color that Bella adored. Bella looked to the Cullens and asked "Why is he here?"

Rosalie answered immediately while cutting hateful eyes towards Edward "Carlisle called him so he would come home when we saw the news report from London. Then when Edward got here, he heard Emmett thinking about you and... how you and the girl next to you make a hot couple."

Emmett immediately said "I'm sorry, Bella. I couldn't help it after seeing you again."

Edward interrupted "You have nothing to apologize for Emmett. Bella is my mate and therefore family. Family always forgives each other."

Ahmanet nearly growled at the words, but it was Bella who replied "I'm not your mate, Edward. You know that."

Edward gave a crooked grin and replied "Bella, I know I hurt you and I deserve this, but don't say anything you'll regret. We're mates. We're meant for each other. Remember how happy you were with me? Remember all of the good times?"

Ahmanet breathed in, barely able to control of her anger, and said "You isolated her from her friends, her family. When your...family left, she was barely able to qualify as living."

Edward looked to her, unbelieving, and asked "How would you know that? You weren't even here. You have no business being here as this is a family matter. That goes for you as well, mutts."

Jacob stepped forward and yelled "We're her friends and we know what you did, leech! You left her and we had to put her back together! The only reason I'm not ripping your head off right now is because Bella made me promise not to if I ever saw you again!

Ahmanet added "She showed me what you did. She showed me what you said, showed me what you did. She even showed me how you couldn't even love her. You don't deserve someone like her and you never will."

Edward rolled his eyes at Bella's mate before turning to the brunette "Bella, you know I love you. I left to protect you. Please, let me make it up to you. It'll be just like old times. We can be happy again."

Bella rolled her eyes "The only reason I'm even here is because your family asked me to be, not because I'm aching to back with you. Keep the promise you made that day when you left. Alice, I think we should cut this meeting short. We can talk at your house, if you're okay with me bringing a few guests?"

Alice nodded and Bella turned to leave with Ahmanet holding her hand, but stopped when she heard Esme scream "Edward, no!"

Bella only felt herself turning before she found herself face to face with Edward, who said "Bella, stop! You will listen to me and we will go home! Now!"

Bella saw Ahmanet turning in the corner of her eye, but then she felt it. Pain, as her brown eyes shifted to pure white. Even the pure black pupil at the center turned a milky white as pain blossomed in every part of her body.

3rd Person POV:

Edward let go of Bella's arms as the muscles and bones underneath her skin shifted as she grew. Ahmanet and everyone in the clearing watched as her clothes were shredded, white fur growing out of her skin. Her canines lengthened while her nails changed to pitch black, sharp claws. When she was finished, Bella stood with pure white fur with strange black markings across it, standing nearly 12 feet tall in front of Ahmanet, shielding the princess with her hulking body. The white eyes focused on Edward before a deafening roar was heard and he was swatted a good hundred feet from the group. Bella sprinted at him like a blur before her hands wrapped around his throat and slammed him into a tree, cracks already showing on his face.

Jacob instinctively shifted, completely disregarding the treaty line and got in front of Bella before tackling her. The werewolf roared again before kicking him off and grabbing him by his feet before slamming him into the ground. As he watched, Carlisle had no doubts that what he was watching was not Bella, but the wolf inside her. The rest of the pack leapt to defend their wounded friend, the Cullens immediately following. Paul had sank his teeth into her ankle before she could keep advancing on the scared-as-shit Edward while Alice bended Bella's arm into a hold, but the claws gripped her before throwing her away and punching Paul's face before throwing him. Edward scrambled back as she reached out for him, but the arm was pulled away by Seth while Emmett and Rosalie struggled to keep her other hand along with her legs pinned. The wolf howled in pain as the trio kept her pinned, but she bit down on Seth's neck, causing him to let go of her arm, before she grabbed his neck and flung him around herself, knocking Rosalie and Emmett off of her before tossing him away like trash.

Sam slid into her path before roaring his challenge, black fur on end as rage bubbled beneath. Bella immediately roared back, accepting the challenge before charging. Ahmanet was about to join in when Jasper gripped the brunette's shoulder "Don't. You'll be crushed. Sam needs to do this alone."

Before Bella could grab him, Sam leapt out of the way before sinking his fangs into her shoulder and slashing her back. Her whimper of pain echoed in him, but he shook it off before growling again. The wolf roared again before blurring towards Sam, the black wolf meeting it again. The two titans clashed, fangs and claws arching through the air as the scent of blood spilt filled the air. Bella got a hold on Sam before forcing his head down before gripping it and throwing him over the cliff. Embry darted to the cliff to find Sam shifted back to human form, trying to keep his grip on the rock. Reaching towards Sam, his Alpha gratefully took his hand. Before Embry could pull him up, the heavy footsteps behind him put his senses on high alert. Bella raised her claws again, but Jasper appeared out of nowhere in front of the werewolf before jabbing a single finger into her shoulder before he repeated it with her hip. Bella let loose another roar of pain before she swung, her claws sliding past him almost an inch away from his face. He swung around her body before jabbing at the base of her neck. Bella's eyes went wide as she felt numbness spread across her body before they rolled into the back of her head. Ahmanet caught her before she hit the ground, Bella already thinning as white fur disappeared. Ahmanet brushed a strand of hair away from her love's face as she slept.

Jasper sat down next to them while the others were recovering. Esme rushed over to the brunette's side before asking "Jasper, what'd you do to her?"

Breathing out, Jasper explained "I hit a series of pressure points along Isabella's body. That sequence relaxes the muscles, including the heart. The reduced heartbeat, in theory, caused a loss of some blood flow. It causes patients to go into a light sleep, but I couldn't go with light taps since I don't know how thick her skin is. She should wake up within a few hours, a day at the most."

Edward growled as he brushed himself off "Fine. Let's bring her to our house. I'll try to keep her calm when she wakes up."

Before Ahmanet could do anything rash, Emmett shouted "Screw that! You're not going anywhere near her! We nearly died protecting your sorry ass! If that happens again, you're on your own."

Alice growled as she clutched her wounded arm "She was angry the moment you touched her. You won't do this to our family again! You can't pick and choose when you want to love someone! You left her and she moved on, Edward! Leave her alone!"

Edward looked to Carlisle before he asked "What do you think, Carlisle?"

Carlisle sighed before rubbing the back of his neck as he said "For once, I agree with them. Bella doesn't care about you anymore. Just give her some space. Go home, Edward."

Esme sighed sadly as she watched her oldest son almost gape in disbelief before shaking his head and blurring away. She turned to the pack before asking "Are you all okay? Do you need bandages or anything like that?"

Sam grunted as he put pressure on his wound began to heal slowly before saying "We should be fine. Seth and Jacob though, we'll need to take them to the hospital."

Carlisle offered "I can check them and see if the bones need to be set, if that's alright with you?"

Sam grimaced before nodding. Ahmanet picked Bella off of the ground bridal style before following the Pack to Sam's house.

Bella's POV:

 _Bella groaned as she found herself in a dream. She found herself on a small wooden boat, sailing across a river. Bella looked around for Ahmanet, but the princess was nowhere in sight. Then she felt the boat sway beneath her violently. Panicked, she grabbed hold of the side, as waves pounded the small vessel. When the water settled again, she was horrified as the light from the Sun slowly faded away. A red glow appeared from the water, as a giant black shape breached the surface before a thundering roar was heard, shattering the earth around her. Then the creature was gone, replaced by a battlefield. Looking around frantically, she spotted an army of men dressed in black and gold armor charging towards her. Panicking, she stumbled backwards, but was stunned when a man went through her and met the army's charge. Dressed in black with no armor, he sprinted towards them, a roar echoing across the plain before he collided with the first line. The men were blasted back as the man continued to fight through the horde. She watched in awe and horror as he changed to a horde of bats before changing back to drive a sword into soldiers. The army circled around him, but one by one, the crowd dissipated. Bella watched him grab a sword he'd impaled into a soldier before he growled as he walked towards the men charging towards him._

 _The scene changed and she found herself in dark woods. She could see torches in the distance as a mob was chasing someone. Sprinting towards the man, she started to see some of his figure. He wore a torn and primitive leather jacket, a split appearing in the hood. He could barely stay ahead of the mob, walking as though his leg was broken. A menacing axe was held in his hands, blood dripping from the blades. Lightning flashed from above and she saw his face before she stumbled back in terror. Most of his face was human, stitches marring the pale skin as blue eyes held pure terror. At the bottom of his face, no skin remained covering the bottom left part of his face, allowing her to see the bone underneath and even some of his mouth. As he ran past her, he sheathed his axe before climbing up a rock face, two of his fingers and the palm of his hand replaced by mechanical, almost clockwork, machinery._

 _Lightning flashed again and she felt herself get slapped to the ground. Shaking her head from the hit, she looked up to see a man yelling at her. His face was furious, his scruffy beard stinking of cigarettes. His dark skin was stretched over a massive beer gut as he waved his hands around before his voice came into focus "-and you are nothing but a burden to me! You are the reason my wife is dead, you bitch!"_

 _He grabbed a beer bottle off of the table before taking a long swig before he set it down, but not before he looked at it with a gleam in his eye. He looked back to Bella, who started to slowly crawl away. He took the bottle by it's throat before smashing the other end against the table, making a dangerous blade. Bella instantly starting to crawl back, but as one arm slid, her eyes caught her reflection in a mirror. The girl had pitch black hair and light brown skin, green eyes wide in terror. Scars mapped up and down her body before she moved her eyes back to the furious man in front of her as she scrambled back. The bulking man walked forward drunkenly before grabbing her foot and pulling her towards him. Blinding pain stung her senses when the bottle sliced through her leg as the man yelled "Hold still and I'll make it quick!"_

 _He gripped her by the throat before he was about to thrust it into her stomach when the girl's hand caught his before she looked to him. His face turned from angry to terrified in a second as a green glow started to appear on him before her eyes turned to his hand as sizzling was heard. The man screamed as her skin started to turn to ash before her bones started to appear with flames racing up and down her body! Bella's eyes turned to the man's before they widened at the reflection inside. A demonic black skull with furious green flames carving through it. The teeth lengthened before turning to razor sharp teeth as small black horns appeared out of it. She watched as the green flames rushed forward suddenly. The flames soon died out and she saw the man was now an ashen gray with green markings tracing along his body, his mouth open in a silent scream._

 _The flames rushed forward again, consuming everything before it turned to ash. Bella watched as the ash danced through the hair before it began to spiral into shapes. It began to form a desk, a small statue, a small library. The ash started to piece together into taller figures as they walked around the room. Bella frowned before breaking out into a smile at a familiar face. Nick ran past her as he asked "How long do we have?"_

 _Jenny formed this time while answering "Only a few minutes. Malek heard chatter on the police frequency. They're coming."_

 _Jekyll frowned before pushing a button and his voice went on the intercom "Copy and wipe all drives everyone. Get out as soon as you can before meeting at the secondary base."_

 _Scientists and soldiers rushed to get files into boxes and wipe computer memories. Bella whirled around confused as Chris came in and shouted "They're here!"_

 _A sudden explosion followed his yell as dust and bricks flew everywhere before a canister was thrown into the room. Malik yelled "Gas! Everybody, get out!"_

 _Riot troops appeared out of the smoke before advancing, troops behind them shocking scientists and soldiers caught in the smoke. One of the riots shot Nick in the arm, but Chris grabbed Nick by the shoulders, dragging him towards a pair of doors slowly closing. Malek opened fire on some of the riot troops as Chris and Jenny tried to get a groaning and bleeding Nick through the door. The last thing she heard was "Flashbang!" before everything went white._

Bella's eyes jolted open as she took in the, once again, blurred surroundings before her senses started to come back to her. She felt an area of her forehead become icy cold, she felt a soft feeling covering most of her body, and she smelled the familiar scent of jasmine, instantly calming her. As her vision focused again, she found herself in her bed. An ice pack was on her head and feeling someone holding her hand, she turned her eyes to see the adorable sight of her mate asleep, head on the bed next to her. Bella groaned as she tried to sit up, but the aching in her bones made her stop before she looked to Ahmanet. The princess yawned cutely before opening her eyes. They wandered for a moment before resting on Bella and they lit up with joy. Ahmanet immediately hugged Bella and whispered "I thought you'd never wake up."

Bella smiled before returning the hug "As much as I enjoy sleeping, I'd prefer to stay awake forever if it meant being with you."

Ahmanet smiled as she hugged the brunette tighter... before letting go and lightly punching Bella in the shoulder. Bella yelled out at the sudden pain, clutching her shoulder while looking at Ahmanet with a gaping mouth before asking "What was that for?"

Ahmanet smirked before replying "That was for worrying me."

Bella smiled softly before rubbing her shoulder softly. A troubled look appeared on her face as she asked "Where are we? What happened? The last thing I remember... Edward grabbed me and then there was... pain."

Ahmanet put her arm around Bella before answering "We're at your house and as for what happened...we saw the other side of you. You changed again, but it was different. You had white fur, you were taller, and... when I looked you in the eyes, I didn't see you. I didn't see the woman I loved. I saw an animal. One of the Cullens managed to help you, Jasper I think his name is?"

Bella looked down at her hands before looking to Ahmanet "Did I hurt you?"

Ahmanet replied "No. You seemed to be only trying to get to Edward, but some of the others tried to stop you. They're fine, but your friends, Jacob and Seth needed to be treated for broken bones."

Bella ran her hand through her hair before saying "So, I'm not always in control. There's something inside me that will always be trying to get out, another part of me."

Ahmanet kissed her cheek before saying "You are you. Nothing can change that or why I love you."

Bella kissed her back before moving her feet to the floor. Ahmanet draped Bella's arm over her shoulder and helped her to her feet. Once they got to the closet, Bella put her hand against the door to support herself before saying "You should probably leave. I'm... not exactly ready to show you the goods."

Ahmanet asked "Are you sure?"

Bella replied with a small smile "Yes, I'm sure I can limp by myself, I'm sure I can put myself in my own clothes, and I'm sure I don't want you taking a peek. I'll be fine."

Ahmanet rolled her eyes before kissing Bella's cheek "Okay, I'll be waiting."

Bella watched as her imprint left the room before closing the door. Bella's smile faded before going over to the mirror in the corner of the room. Looking deep into her reflection's eyes, she said "Can't believe where I am right now."

Time Skip:

Bella stepped out of her room with a black hoodie on, covering a dark blue shirt. White shoes accented the blue jeans as she walked down the stairs to the living room, where she was immediately pulled into a hug by Renee. Bella was beyond uncomfortable as the side of her head was being suffocated by her mom's bosom. Renee cried "I'm sorry, Bella! I should've told you! Maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt! I'm a terrible mother!"

Bella was able to say "Mom, it's okay, but I need air and personal space!"

Renee gasped before letting Bella go, saying "Oh, right. Sorry."

Bella took a deep breath before saying "It's okay, Mom. You're not a terrible mother, it just... got me by surprise."

Renee's face went back to happy before she said "Oh, and that reminds me! We have a surprise guest coming over and they can't wait to see you."

Bella's face turned confused and she asked "Who is-"

She was interrupted by the loud and smooth growling of a car before she heard music playing.

 ** _Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_**

 ** _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_**

 ** _We gonna turn it up till it gets too hot_**

 ** _Everybody sing "Hey-o"_**

 ** _Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_**

 ** _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_**

 ** _This is your last warning, a courtesy call!_**

Bella's eyes widened in realization and joy before bolting to the stairs and slid down the rail to the first floor, almost ripping open the door to see a 1967 Pontiac Firebird rolling up the driveway. Her smile stretched widely across her face as Ahmanet and the others walked out behind her. The car stopped before the door opened... as Leah stepped out before propping herself against the car with a giant smirk on her face "What's up, guys?"

Bella jogged over before engulfing the woman in a straight out bear hug, which was returned just as strong. Bella mumbled into Leah's shoulder "It's been too long, Leah. It's really good to see you."

Leah smiled before replying "It's good to see you too, Bells."

The she-wolf paused for a second before sniffing a little and saying "You smell a little different. You smell... a little like me."

Bella hesitated for a second to say anything, but Leah started sniffing again "And you smell like sand... like the girl over there. Who is she by the way?"

Bella led her over before motioning "Ahmanet, meet Leah, my best friend. Leah, meet Ahmanet, my girlfriend."

Leah looked a little shocked before she looked Ahament up and down. She turned to Bella "Didn't know you were into girls, Bells, but you sure know how to pick them."

Leah turned back to Ahmanet before extending her hand "Nice to meet you."

Ahmanet shook Leah's hand and said "It's nice to finally meet one of my Bella's friends in a more... conventional matter."

Leah's face turned confused before she looked to Bella, eyes demanding a story. The brunette chuckled nervously before replying "We have some catching up to do, Leah. Would you like to come in and have some burgers?"

A stomach growling interrupted them with Leah covering it soon after before saying "I think that's a "yes please" to both."

Time Skip:

Leah looked to Bella as she finished the story before setting down her burger, wiping her mouth with a napkin, and said "Wow, you are a danger magnet. First, you get your butt in trouble with the leeches, then they break your heart. Then, you join the Army. We all know what kind of trouble you got up to when you were in there. Then, you do this."

Bella nodded before replying "Yep, no need to censor, Leah."

Leah nodded as she got up to throw her paper plate away, replying "Nope. Never have, Never will."

When Leah came back, she turned to Ahmanet and asked "So, you're basically an undead princess who made a deal with the Devil before you met and fell in love with Bella?"

At Ahmanet's nod, Leah turned to Bella before continuing "And Edfuck is back? He wants you to... be a creepy and really weird couple again?"

Bella nodded before looking to Ahmanet again before turning back to Bella "Keep her. She doesn't really seem melodramatic and she hasn't insulted me yet. Not to mention she looks like a supermodel."

Bella leaned forward "You're taking this exceptionally well."

Leah laughed "I can turn into a giant wolf and I can rip apart a vampire in a few seconds. Stuff like this is kind of easy to get used to when I have a friend like you."

Bella chuckled slightly before she said "Yeah. Ahmanet and I will be going to see the Cullens again in a few days. I didn't want to see them immediately after what happened."

Leah nodded "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Just give me a call and I'll meet you there."'

Ahmanet blinked a few times before asking "Excuse me, what?"

Leah took a small sip from her soda before saying "Our parents are dating and they're making goo-goo eyes at each other. That kind of makes Bella my family and I don't let anyone screw with my family."

Bella inched forward before saying "As much as I want you to be there for me, what about the treaty? If you cross that line..."

Leah smiled "Technically, it's a treaty that is between the pack and the Cullens. After you left last time, I decided to leave too."

Ahmanet asked "Why would you leave your family?"

Leah replied "I love my family, but I couldn't take not... having someone there for me. I figured I might as well leave before I got old. Try to find my imprint. While I was out there, I looked for other shifters. You know, to figure out whether the Pack were really the last ones. I found a few leeches, took care of them before they could hurt anyone. They almost got my eye. I didn't find my imprint and I started to feel a little homesick. I called Mom ahead, said I was coming, and I started packing."

Bella took Leah's hand before saying "I'm sorry you haven't found your imprint, Leah, but I think, in the end, it'll be worth the wait."

Leah nodded "Yeah, hopefully. Anyways, I can not, in good conscience, let you face that asshole alone. I need to get a few hits in for what he did to you."

Bella nodded before she said "We'll get going tomorrow."

Ahmanet jumped in "In the meantime, you can tell me stories about Bella before I met her."

Bella's eyes went wide at the sly grin that grew on Leah's face before she was almost screaming "Oh, nonononono!"

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, which is still setting up. A word of warning to you guys. Since summer is here, my brain will be on a strike for thinking a lot. Mainly because my thumbs get cramps from tapping on my phone all the time since I don't have a computer. I may be able to update by July, but I have no idea. Jurassic World: Evolution is coming out in a few weeks and I'm really excited. I'm really sorry you guys, I feel like I'm betraying you and I hate it. I swear to God, I will update, but I have no idea when. Again, I'm extremely sorry.**_

 _ **As for the creatures in the vision, I'm sure you recognized the scene from Dracula Untold where Vlad takes on an army. The second is my own rendition of Frankenstein because there isn't many versions of him that meet the requirements of this story and I don't want to use the one from I, Frankenstein. The last is my OC, who I named Eve. She is a demon and looks very much like Ghost Rider, but she has small ridges in her skull. She normally wears black clothes and has deep trust issues. This character will be explained, hopefully in greater depth, in the sequel.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I hope you're having a good summer and thank you for the reviews to my stories; your feedback is very much appreciated and it really helps me be motivated to write more.**

 **I'm sorry that this is a shorter chapter than most. I'm also sorry to say that until I finish this story, The Goddess Among Us won't be updated. It will be updated as soon as possible, but I have too much on my plate at the current time to do so many stories. I'm lightening the workload until I get a firmer grip. I'm sorry if this disappoints you and I promise to work as hard as I can.**

 **Neither the Mummy (2017) or Twilight belong to me. They are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Note: Any homophobic remarks in this story are only related to the plot, not in coherence with my beliefs and not meant to bring offence to anyone.**

The Sun's Moon Ch. 10

Edward's POV:

Edward held his hand against his face as the marble flesh began to heal, the cracks disappearing. As he drank from another bloodbag, the same questions cycled through his head. What happened to his Bella and why did she attack him? He was only trying to do what's best for her! Those mutts are dangerous and that woman that was holding _his_ Bella just felt... wrong. The smell from her came across as old and powerful, just like the Volturi.

Edward cursed as a fragment hit the wrong place. Groaning, he asked himself "What happened to her?!"

He ripped it into place

A few minutes later, he climbed up the tree until he got to the top, sitting on the highest branch. As he looked over the landscape, his mind wandered to Bella. How she was so perfect when he had met her. Shy, curious, willing to accept him and his family. He'd been (semi) happy that the painful part of his life was over. Then, James had to ruin it by putting his mate in danger! He had left Bella to protect her and years later, she comes back and with a woman claiming his mate as her own?! It was unnatural! Evil! A man and a woman are supposed to be together, forever intertwined! Not two women or men! Such bonding was against the very laws of God!

Then came along the fact that she is a Child of the Moon. That was a huge problem. He wasn't worried about her soul; werewolfs don't really have control of their actions. What he was worried about is if word got out to the Volturi. Caius has ordered all werewolves to be killed on sight without mercy after an attempt on his life. Edward clenched the wood beside him, leaving a crack going down the whole tree before he said "I can't let anyone harm her, but how did she turn into a- wait, there was something. I saw that woman's body change, her eyes. For a split second, she looked as pale as us. Her eyes looked like ours, but they were split! What if she is one of us? What if her gift allows her to manipulate others into believing what she believes and gives her what she wants? If it's true and she's as old as I think, she could've taken a werewolf as a pet and kept it out of the Volturi's view! When she found Isabella, she must've allowed the Child to bite Bella. Fully changed, Bella would have little to no control over her actions and, put in a suggestive position, would've succumbed to whatever charms that witch placed on her!"

Edward nodded to himself as he realized it made perfect sense before he said "Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you when you needed me, but I'm here now and I will free you from that woman. I have no doubt she has my family wrapped around her little finger and that must be why they're so accepting of her. I will free you, Bella. I will free you and my family and I will never leave you again. I promise."

He heard his family coming and slid down the tree back to the house, careful to keep his thoughts... uncertain around Alice.

Bella's POV:

Leah smiled as Ahmanet laughed hysterically after hearing another story, Bella blushing as she watched. Leah then got a look in her eye before she asked "Hey, Ahmy, do you mind if I call you that?"

Ahmanet shook her head and Leah asked "There's a really good drink downstairs in the fridge if you want to try."

The princess shrugged and followed the girl down the stairs with Bella cautiously following them. When they got to the fridge, Leah opened it and pulled out a bottle of what looked like water. Bella immediately said "Oh no, you don't! I know what you're up to, Leah. You won't corrupt my girlfriend with that!"

Leah smiled "I think you're blowing it a little out of proportion, Bella. It could be fun."

Confused, Ahmanet asked "What could be fun?"

Letting out a breath, Bella explained "She wants to put vodka in you. It makes you do really dumb things if you drink enough."

Ahmanet snorted "I think I can withstand any mixture humans have made. Come on."

Bella sighed before saying "I'll help you out when you need it."

Leah uncorked the bottle, poured a small helping into a cup, and handed it to Ahmanet, the princess downing it immediately. Her face was pleasant at first before it turned alarmed. Bella, panicking, asked "Ahmanet, are you okay?"

Her answer was a small burp from the princess before she held out the cup again and asked "Just felt a little burn, but it is good. Another, please?"

Leah obliged and the cup was drained just as quickly.

Minutes later after several full cups, Bella groaned as Ahmanet giggled and poked at her Chosen's cheek. Bella looked to Leah "This is your fault."

Leah smiled again before taking a swig from the bottle and saying "C'mon, you have to admit that it's good that the girl can loosen up. You have a lightweight on your hands, Bella."

Ahmanet giggled "I weigh light. Hehehehe."

She reaches for the bottle, but Bella grabbed it and put it out of her reach, all while saying "Oh no, you don't. I think you've had enough."

Ahmanet pointed to her and said "I've had enough when I say I've had enough. Hehehehehe. It's really good."

Bella rolled her eyes at the cliche reply before saying "It is good, but right now, you can't have anymore."

Ahmanet slumped against her Chosen "Please? I thought you loved me. Just a little more."

Bella replied "I'm stopping it here because I love you. You can have more eventually, but right now, I think you need some rest."

Ahmanet sighed, saying "Fine, carry me to our bed, my noble steed."

Before Bella could start walking, Ahmanet got caught in a giggle fit again before touching Bella's nose and playfully saying "Boop."

Bella couldn't help but smile at her mate's ridiculous behavior before picking the princess up, bridal style, and carrying her back to the bedroom. She laid the woman down and before she could pull away, Ahmanet grabbed her head and kissed her heatedly. When they pulled away for breath, Bella asked "What are you doing?"

Ahmanet pulled her borrowed T-shirt off before pulling Bella into the bed with her and saying "I want to show my love to my Chosen."

Before she could make another move, Bella grabbed Ahmanet's wrists and flipped them over. Her eyes turned a pale blue before kissing Ahmanet hungrily, both her and her wolf on the surface. Then she stopped.

Ahmanet looked up to her confused before Bella said "I don't want it to happen like this. As much as I'd love to show how much I love you, I couldn't stand it if you were angry at me for taking advantage."

Ahmanet pondered for a second before exhaustion took over and she curled into her Chosen's chest. Bella pulled her close, her brown hair splayed across the pillow before kissing Ahmanet on her forehead, whispering "I love you."

She felt her body shutting down as well and she wrapped her arms fully around her mate before letting the black come.

Ahmanet's POV:

 _She felt the smooth sand underneath her feet, the warm breeze against her face. The smell of the fresh water in the air. Ahmanet opened her eyes and saw water running smoothly in the small oasis. They wandered, setting sight on a huge city that was very familiar to the princess. Her home._

 _What felt like seconds later, she was walking through the streets. Empty streets. Moving faster, her ears caught something in the wind. Almost... like a whip cracking. Almost sprinting now, the sand digging into her skin, her eyes caught people hiding in the shadows. Men, women, and children. All of them were hiding in the shadows, as if hiding from Ra himself. She kept running, the cracking sounds getting louder until she nearly slid into the town square. What she saw was horrifying. Shadowy figures stood in front of a platform, where she could see a man raise a whip before cracking it down onto whoever was being punished._

 _Looking up, her eyes narrowed when she saw... her father, looking down at the scene with what she dared say was a gleam in his eye. As she watched, Ahmanet saw her father's second wife step out of the shadows. Another figure stepped into view. It was a boy, only around 10 years old. Her eyes widened in shock and horror when she saw the Eye of Horus around his neck, the brand of a Prince. The boy smiled down at the scene below him, his black eyes mirroring his father. That boy was her brother. Another cry and Ahmanet forced herself through the crowd until she could see the person clearly._

 _The girl had near black hair, save for strands of grey. The skin on her back had been all but completely ripped off of her body by the whip. Bruises, cuts, and burns decorated the skin. Pulling herself onto the platform, she grabbed the bosun's hand, ripped the whip out of his fingers, and snapped the rope across his face. The skin split and the blood spewed out like a geyser. Guards showed up out of nowhere and took out their khophesh's. The first rushed forward, moving to impale her, but she backhanded him to the ground before taking his khopesh and throwing it through his chest!_

 _Two rushed at her at the same time, but Ahmanet grabbed a staff and hit one across the face, knocking his tooth out, and slamming the pole into the others genitals. Number one got up again and rushed her with a knife, but she kicked it out of his hand, snatched it mid-air, and started stabbing him rapidly with it. When she was done, his chest was a leaking mess. The other two got back up again, but she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick across both of their faces, wiping them off the stage._

 _Rushing over to the girl, she turned the girl's head to her and reed back in shock and horror. It was her face, covered in scars, bruises, dirt, and worst of all, tears. Her twin cried through her pain as blood pooled below her. Her twin reached out "Help me."_

 _Enraged, she looked to her father, but backed away again, horrified. Her past family all had black eyes, looking down at her emotionless. She heard a voice "Ahmanet, help me. Please."_

 _Turning back to the girl, she collapsed to her knees when she saw her Bella, chained and beaten in her twin's place. Bella reached out "Save me."_

 _Before Ahmanet could do anything, an arrow pierced Bella's chest and darkness consumed the dream._

Ahmanet woke up suddenly, a sheen of sweat covering her body and a massive ache in her head quickly making itself known. Bella woke up next to her and asked "Are you okay?"

Ahmanet ran to the bathroom before replying "I hate your friend. Please tell me I did not do anything shameful."

She heard her Chosen chuckle, but Ahmanet felt her tears almost begging to come up after hearing her Bella scream, her final breaths, her calls for help. Ahmanet felt herself shake at the sounds echoing in her ears before she hit the counter softly, cursing her father for haunting her still. That's when she heard "Ahmanet, are you okay?"

Ahmanet quickly answered "Yes" before turning off the light and closing the door behind her, Bella waiting for her.

Bella's POV:

As Bella and Ahmanet came downstairs, Charlie came out of nowhere with a phone in his hand. He held it up and, tone betraying his anger, tried to calmly say "Alice called. Asked to know when you want to meet up. I still can't believe you even want to be in the same house with them."

Bella replied calmly "I can't solve anything if I run away. I figured we'd leave in a couple of hours so I can get this over with quickly and painlessly."

Charlie sighed "Fine, but just know that I and a set of handcuffs for each of them are just a phone call away."

Bella laughed before saying "Thanks Dad. Ahmanet and I are going to watch something if you want to join us?"

Shaking his head while smiling, Charlie replied "No thanks, I think I'll leave you two lovebirds to yourselves while I go fishing with Billy. It's been a while since I've seen him."

Bella whispered to Ahmanet "His version of a long time is a few days."

Ahmanet laughed lightly, but Charlie caught it and asked "What's so funny?"

Both of them replied in unison "Nothing!"

Charlie eyed them both suspiciously before going to grab his stuff.

Ahmanet sat down on the couch, asking "So, what are we watching?"

Bella looked through the movies before saying "A movie about our version of magic."

Ahmanet looked at the case in Bella's hands and the title read _Now You See Me_.

Time Skip:

As Leah drove, Bella smiled as she watched her mate playing with cards. Jack had apparently struck her deep as a character, but personally, Bella's favorite character was Atlas. He was... complicated and a pure jokester. Sure, he was stubborn and a little weird, but she wouldn't be lying if she said everyone was a little bit weird in their own way. Before she could dwell on it anymore, the smell of sugar bleach filled her nose and Leah groaned as she pinched her nose to block out the smell. Setting the deck down, Ahmanet took Bella's hand and asked "Are you sure about this?"

Breathing deeply, Bella looked to Ahmanet "Nope, so let's go."

With that, she opened the door and stepped out.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was mainly to break some of the tension and build up to later chapters. I'm sorry for leaving you guys with a bad cliffhanger again, but I will be back. There are really only two planned out chapters left, so we're approaching the end, I believe. Review and share your thoughts, please.**

 **P.S.- if you guys were expecting a lemon with drunk Ahmanet, sorry to disappoint you guys. I don't do those because I honestly don't think I'd do very well and I'm too stiff to put that into my stories. Sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to end it soon. I would like to explain why it took so long to get out. I did have a first draft in July or August, but I just felt it was too forced and I needed to change it. It took me a while to come up with an idea on how to proceed, but I kind of needed a break from writing for a while. As you know, due to an unprecedented and completely lovely reception, I have confirmed a sequel. I also did this because I love writing about Bella and Ahmanet together. However, it will take me a while to come up with ideas on where to go first, which I'll use to continue the DC x Twilight crossover.**

 **By the way, I'd like to address one of the questions that some of you have asked me. Ahmanet knows that there is no "real" throne in the world, that the world she knew is dead and gone. She does consider Bella her queen, but more in a spiritual and nickname way. Sorry if I disappointed you guys.**

 **This chapter some stuff I think you'll find interesting, but a lot of it is just stuff we already know or some things that come with the canon.**

 **Anyways, on to the show.**

 **I don't own Twilight or the Mummy (2017). They belong to their respective owners, even though they both could've been a lot better with a little less macho macho man, a lot more of what they promised, and a desperate need for character change and development.**

 **P.S.- I know nothing about engineering. Anything I put in here is either from a website or complete bullshit.**

The Sun's Moon Ch.11

Bella's POV:

The Cullen house stood tall and as... different as she remembered. The large glass windows shined brightly in the sun while the wind blew through the lush trees. As she walked up the familiar steps, Bella couldn't help but remember how this place had become a second home for her. How it slowly became a painful memory over the days and weeks. Bella's hand tightened around Ahmanet's as they walked up to the door. Esme opened the door with a small smile on her face before she said "Hi, Bella."

Bella returned the smile before asking "May we come in?"

Esme replied "Of course. Come in. I've got some food cooking for you and your friends."

Bella followed Esme inside, a smile spreading across her face as she heard "Stop cheating, Jasper!"

She chuckled when Jasper replied "I'm not cheating. You're just not as good as you think you are."

Ahmanet, walking up to Bella's side, said "This house is very... open, but it is pleasant."

Leah popped in her two cents while she pinched her nose "Yeah, vampires don't really have a sense of privacy, do they?"

A voice from above them interrupted "This coming from one of you. A group who spends most of their time shirtless."

The three of them looked up to see Rosalie leaning over the railing, her golden eyes observing the three women. Leah and the blonde did a small stare-down before the former replied "Touché."

Her smile growing again at the small banter, Bella asked "Where are the others?"

Esme answered "Alice is upstairs right now and Carlisle is checking in with some old friends."

Jasper appeared, a controller in his hand, before he asked "So, how've you been Bella?"

Bella looked to him "I've been good, Jasper. How have you been?"

Jasper gave a small smile "It's been a little difficult with Edward lately. When he came back, he just expected to be in charge. I think Alice is the only reason I haven't taught him a lesson."

Alice's bell-like voice came from above "Luckily, I don't think we'll need to deal with him today. He's gone hunting and knowing him, he'll probably be gone for a few hours."

Then she appeared, a black jacket covering a purple shirt while white pants accented her black heels. Her infectious smile led up to her eyes, which had slight traces of eyeliner surrounding her bright gold irises.

Bella met Alice's smile with her own before she asked "Do you guys mind if we sit down?"

Esme shook her head and replied "No, of course not. Make yourselves at home."

Bella and Ahmanet both took seats on the couch while Leah sat on the footrest, already on edge. Emmett turned to Bella and asked "Hey Bella, can you watch this for a second? Tell Jasper he's cheating."

Bella smirked as the two kept playing, watching both players maneuver around the rubble and other debris in the game with guns drawn. Her eyes focusing on Jasper's side, she watched as he caught Emmett's avatar in his sights before focusing the scope and pulling off a perfect headshot. Emmett's yell of frustration and the sound of a controller breaking as it hit the wall was followed by Jasper's low chuckle before he turned to Bella with his eyebrow raised "Well?"

Bella shook her head before she said "Sorry, Emmett. Jasper's better. It's not his fault you practically lay yourself out in the open instead of taking back routes and shortcuts."

The man-child pouted playfully "You're mean, Bellsie."

Bella stuck her tongue out playfully before saying "I know."

Everybody laughed or smiled as Emmett ducked his head before Rosalie hugged him, earning a kiss from Emmett in return. Rosalie ran her hand through her mate's hair while she asked "So, is there anything you three would like to do? I mean, unless you want to sit on the sofa all day in awkward silence? It is a pretty comfortable couch."

Bella, a small chuckle escaping her throat, replied "As tempting as that is, I'd like to do something with you guys today."

Alice perked up, but Emmett jumped in "No Bella-Barbie days, Alice."

Rosalie watched Alice roll her eyes while slightly pouting before the blonde said "Well, I have a 2014 Viper in the garage. I saved it from being crushed a few weeks ago and, if you want, I can teach you how to work cars?"

Bella's smile grew while she said "Actually, I know how to. Jake gave me some lessons and I got... refined by a friend when I was in the Army, but I would love to help you, Rosalie."

Esme nodded before she got to her feet "I have to check on the food. I'll call you three when it's ready."

Jasper spoke up "If you don't mind, I'd like to help."

As the two left, Alice jumped in next to Ahmanet, who rapidly looked back and forth between where the pixie was and where she'd been a second ago, as she said excitedly "You don't mind if I got to know your friend, Bella?"

Bella looked to Ahmanet who nodded before motioning for her to go on. The brunette got up from her seat, walking after Rosalie before turning back and saying "If either of you two need me, just call for me, okay?"

As soon as both of them voiced their confirmations, Bella and Rosalie walked around the corner to the garage, leaving the others in awkward silence. Emmett broke it when he turned to Leah "Want to be second player?"

While Leah grabbed the controller, Alice got up from her seat next to Ahmanet and sat in the seat across from the princess, hands clasped in front of her and eyes narrowed before saying "So, the interrogation begins."

Ahmanet cocked her head curiously at the strange behavior of this girl while the music of the video game soundtrack filtered in.

Bella's POV:

Walking through the glass door into the garage, Bella and Rosalie walked past Edward's Volvo and the other cars until they reached the Viper. The deep blue paint job was clouded and parts of the car were rusted to hell. Looking over the car, Bella could see Rosalie's latest work. A new door, a few areas of the car freshly painted. Walking to the front of the car, Bella noticed the parts Rosalie had thrown out of her way. A towel covered in splotches of grease rested on the table next to the car, the engine lying on table. Rosalie leaned on the side of the car, her eyes drifting over the car as if looking for extra problems as she said "I was working on it when Alice told us you were coming. I'd just gotten done cleaning up when I heard you pull up. Whose car is it?"

Bella rubbed her hands together, replying "It's a rental. Jacob was keeping my truck at his house last time I checked."

Jarred from the car, her gold eyes searched Bella's "How are they by the way? I mean, they got hurt pretty bad in that fight."

Clenching her fist at the reminder, the brunette replied with a tone of pain "Most of them are alright, but Seth and Jake had to go to get their bones reset."

Eyes lowered again, Rosalie asked "I know it's not my business to ask after we left you, but what did happen to you?"

Instead of answering, Bella picked up one of the wrenches and asked "So, where do you need me?"

The girl let out a sigh before pointing to the engine "Can you check the oil filter? I worked on it last night and I need to know whether it's holding up."

Bella, walking over, asked "How'd you get the engine ou- right. Vampire muscles."

Bella huffed before grabbing a wrench along with a small rag, quickly moving over to the engine. Kneeling, she found the filter before carefully moving her hand over it, looking for any gaps. Rosalie, grabbing a tire, began "So, is she good to you?"

Jolted, Bella nearly dropped her wrench before she asked "Who do you mean?"

Rosalie, speaking as she worked, started "You know, the girl you and Leah brought over."

Bella, recovering from her jolt, replied "Yeah, she's great. Ahmanet is a really good person, but sometimes she can... be a little much."

Rosalie smiled at the small truth, saying "Well, all of us are a little much in certain parts of life. Like me."

Chuckling, Bella replied "Yeah, but I like her. A lot. We have each other a chance to try and build something between us and that's about it."

Rosalie nodded and soon, she heard Bella speak again "So, how's everyone? It's been a while since I left."

Rosalie's smile quickly turned into a frown before thinking of something "If I answer that, you have to answer my next question."

The brunette thought about it for a minute, absentmindedly moving her hands over the different parts of the engine, and finally nodding her approval while saying "Deal."

The blonde looked in Bella's eyes with her own, looking for signs of doubt or mischievous treachery. Finding none, Rosalie started "After we left, we went to Denali. We have family up there. A month passed and Edward left. He went to Rio or something like that. The rest of us, on the other hand, stayed with Esme and Carlisle. Emmett was... not really Emmett after that. He tried to get his mind off of it by playing video games, but it didn't work. You can't imagine how many times I heard him ask you if you wanted to play with him... only to remember you weren't there anymore. Months of that later, he decided to hang up his controllers in exchange for a wrench to help me in the garage. Jasper felt guilty about it for some time, especially with Alice being the way she was. Alice stopped being the shopaholic pixie we knew and loved. After Edward left, she kept looking for you in her visions, but she never told us how you were, save for Esme. At least that's how it was until she had another vision about you being in danger, but you're safe and sound now. After losing both you and Edward in such a short time, Esme was kind of... well, she kept herself busy. She was always cooking, even though we couldn't eat it. Esme has really missed you, Bella."

Having stopped working midway through Rosalie's explanation, Bella closed her eyes as she processed all of it, thinking of how much the Cullens had gone through before asking "If they felt so bad after they did leave, why didn't they come back? Why did all of you leave in the first place?"

Rosalie let out a breath before admitting "Well, I left because I thought we were sparing you quite a bit of pain. You were set on becoming a vampire and devoting your life to my brother. I just kept putting myself in your position and kept thinking about how wrong you were. How Edward was the one for you and you couldn't live without him. It almost made me throw up a few times, except I can't really. The others, they left because they thought they were protecting you."

A scoff escaping, Bella asked "From what? Victoria? I haven't seen her ever since you left. Laurent did come by, but he left pretty quickly. Said he was dropping by. In truth, I think he was there because of Victoria, but he caught the pack's scent and decided I wasn't worth the trouble."

Rosalie bummed at the new information before admitting "We made Edward think that we agreed with him to protect you from Victoria, but the truth is, we left to protect you from him. He probably never told you this, but vampires have bonds other than the mating bond. Familial, sire, or singers."

Bella already had an idea about what the answer would be, but she still asked "What are singers?"

Rosalie's eyes darting to Bella, she answered "Singers are humans. There is one for every vampire, but they're different than other humans to said vampires. Imagine that you're given plain bread to eat your entire life and then one day, someone places a cinnamon roll or a cake in front of you. The second it's in front of you, you're curious because you don't know what it is. You try to learn about it. Then, you're obsessed with it and you don't let any of the other children touch it. Then, you finally... give in to hunger. Singers are basically nectar from the gods themselves compared to regular blood. Once a vampire finds theirs, it's almost impossible to resist. The human is pretty much dead on the floor the moment they enter the same room. That is what Edward had with you. You weren't his mate. To him and sometimes to us, you were a fucking trophy he could wave in our faces."

Letting Bella crunch and digest that bite of information, Rosalie started again "So, when your birthday came around and the incident happened, Edward decided that leaving you would be the best method to protect you not only from Victoria, but from the rest of us as well. Jasper especially, but just so we're clear, remember that Jasper is an empath. He feels all of our emotions and unfortunately, bloodlust and hunger classifies as emotions. He felt all of us, but Edward was near the tipping point of his. A little more and he would've drained you dry. Jasper told us about it and we, meaning Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and myself, decided to go along with Edward's decision. Even if we hated him for it. Don't get me wrong, it tore us to even think about leaving you, but neither you or Carlisle would believe us when it came to Edward. We couldn't come back to you since we knew it would bring Edward back as well. We'd be back to square one. I... I know this was selfish of us Bella, but we just wanted to keep you safe. Maybe if we had waited a little longer, there may have been a different solution, but time wasn't an ally to us for once."

Bella let out a breath before turning to Rosalie "Rosalie, I can't really say that I'm alright with what happened. Truth is, I think I just tried to bury it and move on. I can understand your reasons, though. After all of you left, I tried to figure everything out, but pretty much failed. I never blamed Jasper for what happened. In truth, I felt like it was my fault for being such a clutz."

Rosalie looked back to Bella for a moment, a soft smile spreading as she remembered some of the moments where Bella tripped on air, before she said "So, I answered about... 3 questions, didn't I? So, your turn."

Getting up from her kneeling position while setting the rag and wrench on the table, Bella eased herself onto the floor, beginning "After you guys left, I spent months in a semi-catatonic state. Didn't really feel like living anymore. Then, I started spending time with Leah and Jake down at the Reservation, helping them fix cars or helping Seth with his homework sometimes. After I graduated, I stayed for the summer. Whenever I went around town though, there was always this memory with you guys. I would keep remembering all of you and I decided to go. I decided to leave Forks by enlisting. Charlie was pretty broken up about it, but he understood. I enlisted and I graduated some time later. I also completed marksmen training and everything was going pretty well after that."

Her eyebrow quirked, Rosalie asked "Until?"

Bella's head dropped for a second before she continued "Months after my training was complete, I was deployed to one of the bases. It was an ordinary day and I was on lookout. My shift was just about done when a bomber attacked the base, blowing up the fuel depot. It... it started a chain reaction that destroyed the entire hangar. Both Halley and Daniel were in there when it all happened. I ran inside and I was able to get Halley out from under a beam, but Daniel... he didn't make it. The hangar went up in flames before long, helicopters flew in to evacuate the wounded and trucks shipped us out to another base. When I came back, I was assigned to Advanced Recon where I met Nick and Chris. Some time later, I met Ahmanet and here we are."

Rosalie, her mouth in a grim line, walked over and gently hugged the brunette as tears traced down Bella's cheeks. The blonde ran her hand through Bella's hair "It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't know- I didn't mean to-"

Bella slowly pulled away, replying "It's okay, Rosalie. It... it just hurts to remember him."

Rosalie sighed "Believe it or not, I know how you feel."

Bella looked up to the blonde before saying "I know you do."

Ahmanet's POV: 10 minutes earlier

Still sitting on the couch behind Leah and Emmett, Ahmanet folded her hands under Alice's eyes. Before long, the pixie said "So... Who are you?"

Turning her eyes to Alice, they flashed amber for a second before she answered "My name is Ahmanet."

Alice held out her hand, smiling "My name is Alice. Well, you know that."

Ahmanet wearily took Alice's hand, unsure of what to do, before she felt Alice begin slowly shaking it. Alice started "I want to know what your plans with Bella are."

Confused, Ahmanet cocked her head and asked "Excuse me?"

Alice leaned forward, almost intrusively "I had several visions where Bella was in danger and you were the cause."

Curiosity peaked, the former princess asked "You can see the future? That's interesting."

Alice, anger showing now, said "Don't change the subject. I saw you trying to kill Bella."

Ahmanet murmured "Not that useful if you still believe that. I never intended to kill Bella. I wanted her to be my Queen, but things got... complicated, I believe the word is?"

Alice, eyes darkening further, growled "Explain."

A throat clearing caught both of their attention, the two turning to see Leah and Emmett watching both of them. The wolf-girl asked "You two alright? I don't think anyone is going to appreciate a fight in the house."

Alice replied "I'll be fine once she answers the question."

Ahmanet, her mind begging for an answer, asked "Are there any complications with your visions?"

Alice, annoyed with some of the gold coming back to her eyes, replied "I can't see clearly if the pack from La Push is involved and they can only predict decisions, not fate."

Ahmanet nodded "Thank you."

Confused, Alice asked "For what?"

Ahmanet replied "For answering your own question. You saw a possible outcome, but we made different decisions. I trusted a god, but when the moment came, I chose Bella. I understand her. I care for her."

Alice sighed, more gold coming back, before she asked "Then perhaps you can explain some things I saw in my visions."

Ahmanet nodded and Alice began "In my second vision, there were these two books. One gold, one black."

Nodding, Ahmanet explained "Those were the Books of the Dead and of the Living. They are very powerful, but don't worry. Before Bella and I came here, I put them both in a very safe place."

Leah asked "Wait, what can these books do?"

Ahmanet answered nonchalantly "They can summon the dead, kill entire cities, cause disaster and ruin. They were gifts from the gods."

Emmett, stunned, could only say "Wow" before turning back to the screen."

Alice started again "What I really want you to answer is who or what attacked me during my vision?"

Ahmanet's eyes, slowly starting to split, asked "Can you describe it?"

Alice nodded, combing through her mind for details "It was too dark to see, but I could hear it. It had a deep voice and it must've been huge. I could hear it dragging itself across the ground. It said it would use its' pawn to rise. Before the vision ended, I saw a giant shadow and when I turned around, I saw red eyes and it attacked."

Ahmanet thought for a moment, trying to figure out what Alice had said, but the answer slipped away when she was about to grasp it. Ahmanet shook her head slightly, turning to Alice and admitting "I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything. I'll let you know if I can figure it out, but..."

Alice shrugged "Well, I suppose we'll find out eventually. Anyways, what do think of Bella?"

Ahmanet closed her eyes for a second, saying "Bella is a little like me, I think. She's very kind to others, even if someone doesn't deserve it."

Alice leaned forward slightly "Is that us? Does my family not deserve it?"

Ahmanet admitted "No. I refer to myself. When I released Bella and told her to leave, she said no. She said she wanted me in her life, even after everything I put her through. She's brave, determined. Before I met her, I always felt as if no one truly understood. No one cared how I felt, why I did what I did. Then she arrived and I was no longer alone. She freed me, in more ways than one. I owe her everything."

Alice hummed, thinking about what the girl said, before saying "Fine. I approve of you dating my sister, but if you hurt her, nothing in heaven or hell will save you."

Ahmanet, eyes turning back to mahogany, replied "You don't have to worry about that."

Alice, eyes returning to their usual bright gold, replied "Great. So, how as Forks been to you?"

The princess thought for a second, answering "It's been... interesting. I have learned a few things though."

Alice, tilting her head, asked "Like what?"

Leah butted in with a giant smirk on her face as she blew Emmett's avatar apart "That she can't hold her liquor to save her life."

Before Ahmanet could reply, Emmett excitedly said "You gotta watch your back, Leah!"

All eyes turned to the screen to see Emmett's avatar sprint into the room Leah's avatar was camping in... just to get blown up as a mine detonated.

Leah smirked at the gaping look Emmett had on his face "I did and you should watch where you step."

* * *

Bella's POV

After one or two hours had passed, Esme finally called the three guests to the kitchen. When they arrived, Bella breathed in the smell of the mouthwatering roast along with pasta. Esme had quickly put three plates out on the table backed saying "Dig in. Tell me what you think."

Bella quickly sat down, with Leah and Ahmanet soon following her, and used a fork that was already set near the plate to take a piece out of her portion of the roast. She quickly took it in and the moment the flavors hit her tongue, Bella's eyes lit up as the fireworks of the food's flavors exploded all over her tongue. As soon as it stopped, she chewed the meat one last time before swallowing. Wiping her mouth with a napkin given, Bella looked to Esme and Jasper "Okay, how do you guys do it? Are there any secret ingredients?"

Jasper chuckled "I suppose it's good?"

Leah stopped eating for a second, looking to him as if he just spoke another language "Are you kidding me? It's awesome and it's kind of hurting my wolf pride admitting that, so enjoy it while it lasts."

Esme smiled gratefully at the girl "We will. Thank you for the compliment, Leah."

The rest of the meal passed with no drama, Leah and Bella groaning as they rubbed their full bellies, plates in front of them almost licked clean. Ahmanet had stopped eating after the first plate and had been asking Esme about cooking techniques.

Bella slowly hugged Esme, careful to not hug her too hard, mostly because her stomach felt a bit shaken. The brunette whispered "Thank you for the food. It's good to see you again."

Esme slowly returned the hug, replying "I really have missed you, Bella."

When she pulled away, Bella turned to the others "It was really good seeing you all again, but Charlie said we'd have to be back in a little bit."

Esme nodded "We understand, Bella. Just give us a call if you want to come over again."

Nodding her confirmation, Bella took Ahmanet's offered hand, slowly walking to the door with Leah right behind them. Bella opened the door, only to jolt back in surprise when she saw Edward on the other side. He flashed his trademark smile "Hey, Bella."

Leah, stomach pain forgotten, moved forward with a growl "What are you doing here?"

Scoffing, Edward replied "This is my familie's house, mutt. So the question should be what are YOU doing here?"

Bella stepped between them both "I brought her. She's my friend and my family."

Taking a breath to calm down, Edward started "Bella, I'm sorry. Look, I didn't come looking for a fight. I would just like to talk to you. Please."

Ignoring her instincts telling her to not to trust him and her wolf urging her to rip him apart, Bella nodded and said "Just give me a moment."

Watching as he went over to the end of the driveway, Bella turned to Ahmanet and Leah, stopping Leah's rant before it began by saying "Look, I know you think this is a bad idea, but-"

Leah stopped her midsentence "No, Bella. "Bad" doesn't even begin to cover it. If I'm being perfectly honest, it'd be more along the lines of "idiotic" or even "demented". This is going to blow up and it's not going to be pretty."

The woman quickly stormed over to her car, unlocking it before pulling open the door and taking her seat on the leather. Bella sighed before turning to her mate, amber eyes seeking answers. The brunette slowly rubbed Ahmanet's hand as the princess asked "You don't owe anything to him."

Bella reached up and cupped Ahmanet's cheek "I never did. I just... need to move on and right now, this is the best I can come up with."

Ahmanet closed her eyes before nodding reluctantly, pulling back and walking walking to the car, leaving Bella on her own. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Bella walked over to Edward before saying "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair before he said "I want to apologize, Bella. I was stupid and everything just came crashing down. I... look, I was wondering if we could just move on from my mistakes. If we could... get back together?"

Taking a step back, Bella asked "What?"

Edward, closing the distance a little, replied "Bella, I never wanted to leave you. You were everything to me and you can't imagine how much it took for me to leave. I never wanted to hurt you."

Bella sighed "Edward, no. A thousand times, no. Even if I wanted to be with you again, I don't think I would ever be able to trust you. I've moved on, Edward. Ahmanet is who I want to be with."

Edward, a small frown accompanied by a confused look, asked "But... what does she have that I don't. I'm your mate, Bella."

Bella shook her head "We both know you weren't, Edward. Everybody knew that from day one except me, apparently."

Edward sighed "Bella, please. You love me, I know you do. We can help each other back to how we were. We could get married."

Bella backed away from him, feeling her wolf starting to rise, before saying "Edward, when you left, you said you wanted me to move on. I have, but you need to let go as well. I'm not yours anymore as you are not mine. I'm sorry, Edward."

Edward tried "Bella-", but she was already walking away. Opening the car's door, she slid in next to Ahmanet. Before Leah pulled out of the driveway, Bella rolled down the window and waved to the Cullens watching her leave, recieving "Bye Bella!"s and "Come again!"s. Soon, the trio were speeding down the wet road, the rich green trees blurring past.

Edward's POV:

After the car was out of sight, Edward took off, his family calling after him. When he stopped, he was in the meadow. Instead of the beautiful prairie accented by colorful flowers, it was now a barren space. Almost as if something had flattened it completely to the ground. Closing his eyes and letting out a breath to cleanse some of his anger out of himself, Edward opened them and he remembered the times he and Bella had shared there. He remembered himself helping Bella study her notes, admiring her beauty as she concentrated. He remembered lying against the ground with Bella next to him, his skin sparkling as the sun shined down on the two of them.

He watched it fade before his eyes as thoughts ripped through his mind. He remembered the sweet and clumsy Bella he had loved. He remembered how she had wanted him so badly. Then he remembered how, just a few seconds ago, she had rejected him and shrugged their relationship off like a bad habit. His fists clenched, his words dripped with venomous anger as he said "How could she do this to me?! To us?! I was trying to keep her safe and this is how I'm thanked?!"

Dirt was blown from the ground as his fist slammed into the earth. His eyes closed, he whispered "What has she done to you, Bella?"

Pulling himself up, he stopped halfway when he saw a speck of color in the distance. Blurring towards it, he knelt down next to the small flower. It had semblance of it's original color, but it was shrouded by gray. Gently touching it, he said with hope in his voice "You're almost like my Bella, before she changed. Perhaps there's still a chance. I just need to keep pressing. Bella is in danger and she needs my help. That woman, that witch has turned my entire family against me. No matter what her plan is, it will fail. I will make sure of it and Bella will thank me for rescuing her. Then, under my watch, Bella will be safe. Always."

Bella's POV: (back at the Swan house)

Bella watched as the house came into view, Charlie waiting by the door. Once Leah had parked, she quickly opened the door and started walking to the house, but Bella climbed out and called "Leah, can we please talk?"

Turning to the brunette, Leah replied "Bella, I'm not angry at you, but... I just don't understand why you even agreed to talk to him. It just doesn't make any sense."

Letting Leah walk into the house, Bella muttered "Nothing ever does."

Ahmanet climbed out of the car, closing the door before moving over to Bella "What did he want?"

Bella looked to her mate "Edward? He just wanted to talk."

At Ahmanet's deadpan look, Bella confessed "Fine. He said he wanted to get back together with me. I told him no, that I moved on. After these past years, I was hoping he had too."

Ahmanet frowned "I know his type. People like him don't take no for an answer."

Bella was about to protest, but thought back to Edward's uber-possessive behavior when they were dating. The look in his eyes when she had given him her answer told her all she needed to know. Bella nodded "I don't want to assume, but we can't say he won't attack either of us if he gets a chance."

Amber eyes searching Bella's, Ahmanet asked "And if he does?"

Bella's eyes glowing a deep blue as the thought boiled in her mind, she said "He won't come out of that in a single piece. After everything, I'm not losing you to a teenager who can't take a hint."

Ahmanet ran her hand down Bella's cheek "Let's not think about that. We need to get some sleep."

Bella smirked "You just want to be in bed with me, don't you?"

The princess smiled sheepishly "I can't say that I don't. You feel nice when I sleep."

Bella pulled Ahmanet close to her "Only when we sleep?"

Ahmanet laid her head against Bella's shoulder, playfully hitting Bella's shoulder "I hate you."

Bella chuckled "I know."

She offered her hand to her mate and Ahmanet took it, the two of them walking to the house.

Only a few hours later, the two of them were on Bella's bed, sleeping cozily under the covers as a movie played on, the light from the screen illuminating the room. Bella's eyes started to move rapidly under her eyelids as she was brought into a dream.

 _Bella rubbed her head as she started to see her surroundings, the white slowly fading to reveal a throne room. Two figures were visible, walking side-by-side. Bella followed them closely, hearing one of them speaking "Are you sure this is the only way, father?"_

 _The other, taller figure replied "Yes, my son. The humans have lost their faith in us. They have grown beyond us and the best we can do now is let them carve their own path."_

 _The younger man, confused, asked "We are their creators. We have a responsibility to keep them safe."_

 _The older man reasoned "This is how we do it, my son. The humans must carry on without us."_

 _The older man pushed open a set of doors and walked inside, his son walking close to him. Just before the doors closed, Bella slipped inside and hid behind a column. Peeking out, Bella spotted the two walking to a glass window when she saw it. A huge shadow moved in the darkness, a crimson red eye shifted over them and bathing the entire room in it's glow._

 _The son sighed "If... it's the only way. I just hope the others will agree."_

 _The old man smiled gratefully, but with a sad tings before he said "I just hope our sacrifice won't be in vain."_

 _Bella looked back to the eye and let out a breath of horror when the eye swiveled towards her slowly. Her eyes widened as she felt it, as if the blood-red gaze was burning her entire body._

 _Suddenly, wind whipped around her, her surroundings changing before her eyes. Wiping the sand out of her face, she found herself on a pitch black mountainside. Turning at the sound of grunts, Bella turned to see a man pulling himself onto the ledge. She watching as he walked past her, moving towards a small opening in the mountain. Carefully following him, she heard him say "Where are you, demon?"_

 _Suddenly, a chilling voice asked "Who are you?"_

 _The man replied "My name is Gaius. I hail from Rome."_

 _The voice hummed "So, why have you come here? To die?"_

 _Gaius replied "I've come to prevent my death."_

 _The demon, voice edged with humor, asked "Oh? How do you plan to do so, if I may ask?"_

 _Gaius answered "I've heard tales of your powers, demon. I've heard of dealings of darkness. Abilities beyond anything a mortal mind can imagine."_

 _The voice chuckled "It is true, but most of those who make accords with me don't have the will to gain such power. They are weak, so what makes you any different?"_

 _Gaius replied "I have nothing to lose. I wish only for this power and I shall have it."_

 _The demon hummed "Very well, but be warned. Should you embrace these gifts, there is no going back. You will never be human again. You will be a monster of the night. Unable to see the sun again, you will need to feast on human blood to survive. Do you understand?"_

 _Gaius smirked "I do and I accept."_

 _The shadows took a human-like shape before the demon said "Good. Now drink."_

 _The shadows pointed to the floor, wear a goblet sat. Bella watched as the man moved to the cup and picked it up. It was filled with a pitch black liquid, the surface moving as if something was inside._

 _The shadow urged again "Drink. Drink, Caesar, and you will be saved."_

 _That was all Gaius needed before he brought the goblet to his lips and started to quickly drink the black liquid. Before long, he threw it to the ground, black drilling from his mouth as he asked "What do I do now?"_

 _The demon, triumph in his voice, said "You die."_

 _Suddenly, Gaius collapsed, black filling the veins beneath his skin. The shadow kneeled before the tormented man "Fool. You mortals, always desperate in a scramble for power. So broken, pathetic. Willing to bargain away your very souls to be saved from the gates of the afterlife. That will soon come to an end though, since you've broken the first seal those pathetic beings placed on me. There are still many more, but I'm a patient being. I hope you like it here, being as it is your new home."_

 _As the shadow moved away from the writhing man, it turned back to way "Thank you, Gaius. You've freed me."_

 _That was all it said before it disappeared, the shadows melting back into the darkness of the cave. The last thing Bella heard before she woke was the deafening roar of the new vampire._

Bella jolted up from the bed, her body shined in a cold sweat. She could still hear the roar of Gaius in the caves, could still feel the burning gaze of the eye. She nearly bolted out of bed when she felt something softly pull her closer, but when she looked, she calmed down almost instantly when she saw her mate sleeping soundly next to her. Bella smiled softly as she grabbed the remote, turning off the TV, and finally laid down on the soft mattress, pulling the sheets over herself again. Wrapping her arms around Ahmanet's waist for comfort, Bella let sleep take her again.

3rd Person POV:

Outside the window, a crow looked inside at the two sleeping figures. It's beady black eyes shined with mischief before it flapped it's wings, diving off of it's perch and taking off into the air. As it flew from the house, the black eyes shifted and became blood-red before the bird disappeared into the night, the bright moon shining overhead.

 **Okay, I pumped out 7,000 words for you kids, so I'm done for now. Before you ask, yes, Gaius is Julius Caesar. While this is not really "confirmed" as to my knowledge, there are multiple websites that say that the Master Vampire from Dracula: Untold is Julius Caesar. Fun fact: Caesar's first name was actually Gaius.**

 **I would also also like to thank you all for your continued support of this story. Many of you probably know how it is to write a story and get feedback like this. Every time I see a notification telling me that another person likes my stories gives me the inspiration to keep going. Thank you all so much and wish only the best for you.**

 **I also feel as if I have to tell all of you. I passed both of my summer classes, but almost immediately, I was saddled with another 5. I am stocked full on my level of busy this semester. I'm doing college full-time this year and they keep insisting on piling stupidly long papers on ridiculous topics. I'm really sorry guys. There may be another chapter coming in a few months, but no guarantees.**

 **All reviews are appreciated and welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, do you know what today is? It's October 31st! The one-year anniversary of the publication of this book! Time flies, right? Truth be told, I had expected to have finished this story by now, but I want to give you guys a quality ending. I truly hope you all like this chapter a little more and I would like to give SupergodzillaSailorCosmos credit for the idea I got for this chapter. They didn't directly say the idea, but they made a good point and I figured I could do something with that to connect more thoroughly to the sequel.**

 **By the way, the movie _Victor Frankenstein_ with James McAvoy and Daniel Radcliffe is part of this story. The Frankenstein in this story however, is the result of Victor's second attempt. Even if you guys didn't like the movie, I did and I feel like it deserves recognition.**

 **I don't own Twilight or the Mummy (2017) at all. If I did, I'm pretty sure they would've turned out at least a little better. Jacob definitely wouldn't have been the creep in Breaking Dawn by imprinting on a newborn or the ridiculous plot of the 2017 Mummy movie. Anyway, onto the show.**

The Sun's Moon Ch.12

Nick's POV: (a day or two after the raid on Prodigium)

Nich groaned, opening his aching eyes as he sat up on the mattress. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he looked up to see Jenny walk in. She noticed he was awake and exclaimed "Nick! You're awake! Someone, get a doctor!"

She rushed over and asked quietly "How are you feeling?"

Nick groaned again "Like my head got hit by a car. What happened?"

A medic walked in and started pulling out equipment of his bag while Jenny answered "You got shot. The SAS breached the base, but we were able to wipe the data. Whatever we didn't get was destroyed when the servers were crushed. It was a close call, Nick."

Nick, the medic cutting the bandage from his chest, asked "Are you sure they didn't get anything?"

Jenny nodded "Yeah. Henry has people inside the British government and according to them, nothing has come up yet on any compromising information."

The medic cleaned Nick's wound with a cloth dabbed in alcohol before wrapping a new bandage around it. He was about to examine Nick's head, but the former Sergeant pulled away and said "Stay away from my head. I'm good."

The man shrugging, he left while Nick rubbed his shoulder softly "Where are we?"

Jenny, getting to her feet, answered "This is one of many locations used by Prodigium as a base. It's been standing for nearly 4 centuries."

Nick slowly pulled himself off of the bed, grabbing a shirt and his jacket that were hanging on a chair. Pulling the shirt over his head, he said "So Prodigium has been around for some time?"

Jenny sighed "Yes, but I'll let Henry explain. He's in the briefing room with Vail."

Then she left. Nick, pulling on his jacket, followed her out and was surprised when he saw men and women moving around everywhere, equipment in their hands. Boxes filled with data discs, USB drives, maps, and all kinds of cool spy stuff. Jerking himself back, he caught up with Jenny and asked "What's going on?"

The archaeologist replied "We're moving. Henry decided that we needed to separate and go further into obscurity. Even if all of the data was erased."

Jenny opened a door and they both walked down a spiraling case of stairs while Nick asked "So, what's going to happen now? Do me and Chris go back?"

A familiar voice answered "I'm afraid not, Mr. Morton. See, when a bullet hits you, blood is spilt. The SAS found the blood from your shoulder wound. You're a criminal now, I'm afraid."

Nick looked up to see Jekyll at a desk, his gloved hand holding a pen he was using to jot down notes and orders. Henry continued "Also, as you know, Mr. Vail was pronounced dead when Ahmanet made your plane crash."

Chris came in with a file in his hand "Henry, Tokyo is good. Your friend has a warehouse for us. Hey Nick."

Henry hummed for a second "Are there any other options?"

Vail shook his head and Henry sighed before nodding. Vail left the file on Henry's desk, walking over to Nick. Pulling Chris into a bro hug, Nick asked "You okay?"

Vail nodded "Yeah. I got a stray bullet in the ankle, but I was able to get it out and have it stitched up before it got infected. Guess Bella was right. We would crash and burn without her."

Nick chuckled at the small joke before he asked "Has she called you?"

Chris shook his head "Nah, I haven't heard anything since Egypt and I'm not going to risk calling her. Right now, all we can do is hope and pray she's taking care of herself right about now."

Nick nodded "Right, so what's the plan?"

Jenny answered "Right now, we're trying to figure out where each division is going."

Henry cut in "As for us, we are going to Scotland."

Confused, Nick asked "Why Scotland?"

Jekyll, getting up from his seat, walked over to a map of the world, multiple tags and lines running across it, and pointed to Scotland while saying "We have another former base there. I believe that there is some records of different occurrences there that we may find useful."

Nick, further confused, asked "By occurrences, you mean "creepy and unexplainable events with a monster at the heart of it"? Those kinds of events?"

Jenny replied "Yes. As you know, Ahmanet is not the only monster that exists in the world and most definitely not the first we've found."

Henry continued for her "The base in Scotland was the first that Prodigium ever constructed. Until the 19th century, it was our main base of operations. It holds the largest collection of detailed reports, evidence, and information about the monsters in our world. We need as much as we can get if we wish to find out more about what's going on."

Nick, suspicion aroused, asked "What's going on?"

Jenny looked to Henry, who nodded reluctantly, before she answered "A few days after Set's rise and fall, I noticed something in our network. At the moment Set was banished, a power surge wiped out the entire world's power grid if only for a few seconds. When I looked deeper, I saw that three people had been declared missing in Cairo. Three children. The next day, four were missing in Madrid. The next, 6 people disappeared in Germany. I notified Henry and he told me to keep a closer eye on it. Another three disappeared in two separate airports. Two in Dusselfdorf, one in the Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport in Arizona. This trail has led upward through the United States so far. Through California, Nevada."

Nick, his eyes wide, said "It's heading north. Chris, Bella said she was from Washington, right?"

Chris nodded "Forks, Washington. Yeah."

Impulses running wild, Nick said "We've got to warn her."

Before he could leave though, Jenny got in front of him "Nick, no. We don't know what this thing is."

Grabbing a gun, Nick asked "So?"

Jekyll replied "So, we have no idea what it could do. It was able to take people from some of the biggest cities in the world where eyes are almost everywhere. We have to know what it is or we could risk the lives of everyone involved. Rushing into this headlong won't save anyone, Mr. Morton. If we go to Scotland and find out what this creature could be or even how we could stop it, we'll stand a chance, but not if we try to go in with guns blazing."

Taking a deep breath, Nick said "Fine. Let's hurry up though. We don't have a lot of time."

As they all moved to start packing, Nick whispered "Bella, please be careful."

* * *

Pulling open the door, Nick coughed as dust and foul-smelling air billowed out of the building. Henry pulled out a flashlight before saying "Follow me. Stay together. You never know what could be in here."

The group walked through the thick metal doorway, their flashlights illuminating the barren and decomposing hallways. Following Jekyll, Nick asked "So what are we looking for?"

Henry pulled out a book and opened it, scanning the pages with keen eyes. Flipping through some of the book, he stopped at a page when he found what he was looking for. Looking around, he turned right with the other three following him closely. Coming to another small corridor, he turned left, leading them to a huge rusted door. Smirking, Jekyll turned to Nick and said "This is what we're looking for, Mr. Morton. Behind these doors is the Archive."

Moving closer, Chris asked "So, how do we get in?"

Jekyll looked in his book before moving closer to the door "By turning the hands of time."

Nick watched as Jekyll examined the door before pushing a panel further into the wall and turning a small dial. Hearing creaking above them, the four looked up to see parts of the door opening to reveal the turning gears beneath them. Little by little, parts of the creaking door receded and before long, the doorway was clear. Jenny, in awe, excitedly said "My God. This is amazing!"

Jekyll chuckled before walking to the center of the room, taking a lighter out of his pocket and throwing it into the small well. Nick watched as fire spiraled into existence, filling the room with an almost golden glow. Nick looked on as the glow spread and seemed to banish the darkness, revealing thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of books around them. He heard Vail say "Um, how much time do we have?"

Jekyll took his flashlight "Plenty. Those are the books we're looking for."

Everyone followed his gaze to the other side of the room to see several books on a large round table. As the group moved towards the table, Nick could see charts, notes, and symbols splayed around the table. As Henry leaned over the table and pulled a book closer to himself, Nick asked "Jekyll, what is all this?"'

As Jekyll moved through the pages, Jenny answered him "Nick, this is our enemy."

Confused, Chris asked "Uh, Jenny, what is that supposed to mean?"

Jekyll spoke then "Prodigium was started a long time ago by priests of the Holy Order. Ah, here it is. They had found a journal of a Transylvanian priest named Lucian who served during the time of Prince Vlad Dracula. An entry told us of how the prince had made a deal with a vampire for his power."

Nick asked "What happened?"

Henry flipped through the pages until he found the entry, answering "It says that Vlad failed to save his people from the Turks, that they stormed the monastery and slaughtered everyone. It also says that Vlad completed his fall by drinking the blood of his wife. The prince turned many of his own people into vampires soon after and lead them to slaughter the Turkish armies. After saving his son and killing the Sultan, he killed himself and all of his people. Soon after that, his son took the throne."

Nick looked around before saying "And?"

Jenny added "The vampire that Vlad made a deal with had made a deal with something else before."

Jekyll continued "We believe that if Set exists, the other gods may as well."

Nick asked "What does that have to do with what's going on?"

Jenny answered "Nick, think. What do all religions have in common? The names and reasons may be different, but in the end, it's all the same. Set used to protect his father, Ra, during his journey across the sky, but he fell. Lucifer, the son of God and brother of Michael, used to serve his father faithfully before falling from grace. You see a pattern?"

Vail, an answer starting to form, asked "So, you're saying that all of those gods that religions worship around the world, they're the same gods?"

Jekyll replied "Very much so, save for the younger religions, but one thing all religions share is that there is always an ultimate evil. An entity destined to bring about the end of the world. Surtr, Apophis, Kronos. We believe that the vampire Vlad made his deal with was this evil."

Jenny began "This could also mean that it has been guiding humanity to it's own destruction. We believe it may have been sealed into the cave by these entities, but these seals can be broken."

Nick, looking down at the maps, asked "How can they be broken?"

Henry replied "Acts of power. For all we know, it could be as simple as mankind harnessing the power of electricity or something destructive, such as the atomic bomb destroying Hiroshima and Nagasaki. If this is accurate, I believe that Ahmanet summoning and banishing Set was the last seal."

Jenny continued for him "If this is true, it would explain the worldwide blackout and the disappearances. A creature of that strength would need a large amount of... nourishment in order to regain it's full power."

Suddenly, a loud thud echoed through the chamber. Looking around with his gun ready, Chris asked "What was that?"

Jekyll grabbed the books while saying "That must've come from below. Come."

The three quickly followed him out of the chamber into the hallway. Soon enough, they found themselves going down a spiraling staircase. The thuds kept growing louder and Nick started to hear grunting. Nick slowly moved forward until he found himself in front of another metal door. Grabbing the small handle on the slot, he pulled it back to see a hulking figure striking the wall, the fire behind it illuminating the torn leather jacket it was wearing. Hearing the slot creak, the figure turned to the door before stalking towards the door.

When the figure got closer, Nick held the light up to see it's face, but it quickly covered itself with it's hand. It's mechanical hand, the gears constantly clicking and whirring as it moved. Nick asked "Who are you?"

The figure replied in a deep voice "Cain."

Nick, his eyes narrowing, asked "Why are you down here?"

Cain thought for a second before saying "I was born. Men came. They burned me. Put me in shackles."

Nick asked "Did you fight?"

Cain remained silent for a moment before replying "No. I let them take me."

He turned back to the fire, but for second, Nick saw stitched and scarred flesh move under his flashlight. Nick turned away and asked "Who is that?"

Jekyll replied "That was James Harish, Hugo Krishna, George Gibbs, a few animals, and a few clocks."

Jenny, turning to Henry, asked "The man-made man? He's alive?"

Jekyll replied "More or less."

Chris, creeping out, asked "Um, can someone explain what's going on?"

Jenny, excitement crystal clear on her face, explained "It is believed that in the 18th century, a man named Victor Frankenstein sought to create life."

Nick asked "I'm guessing he didn't just want to do it the old fashioned way with a woman and a bed, right?"

Jenny sighed "Yes, Nick. Frankenstein had used human body parts and animal remains to put his own human being together and brought him to life with lightning. We don't know much after that. According to a journal written by one of the founders of Prodigium, this "man" killed a young girl, but when a mob went after it, it protected Victor before it was chased to a windmill, where it was supposedly killed. Frankenstein escaped, disappearing into the country. The men, who would one day form Prodigium, found the monster months after it was supposedly killed. They brought it here, but they couldn't find the courage to kill it. So they left him down here, left to be forgotten... until now at least."

Chris, looking like he was about to throw up, asked "So, it's a jigsaw puzzle of human body parts?"

Jekyll nodded, but noticed Nick's troubled look. He asked "What's wrong, Mr. Morton?"

Nick turned his eyes to Henry before he, looking back into the cell, asked "What's going to happen to him now?"

* * *

Bella's POV: (a day after the the dream)

Bella groaned as she returned to the land of the living, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. Stretching her arms while being careful not to disturb her mate, Bella carefully brought her feet off the bed and onto the soft carpet. She wandered out of the bedroom and down the stairs, slowly making her way to the kitchen. Grabbing a water jug from the fridge, she poured some into the Kuerig coffee maker, opening the hatch and placing a capsule in the space. As the coffee started brewing, she turned on the stove and waited for it to heat.

When the bell rung, Bella quickly moved to the fridge, taking several eggs out and strips of bacon. Soon, the sizzling of meat could be heard as Bella stirred and scrambled the eggs. Bella nearly jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind, relaxing as she felt Ahmanet rest her chin on Bella's shoulder. She murmured "Something smells good."

Bella smirked "It's just about done."

Ahmanet have a smirk right back "Who said I was talking about the food?"

A blush quickly found it's way to Bella's face as Ahmanet's hand started to go below her waist line, almost venturing past the waistband of Bella's pajamas. Before her fingers got too far however, Bella gently took hold of the hand, stopping Ahmanet in her tracks "I'm pretty sure I don't want to give Charlie a heart attack if he sees us... like that."

Ahmanet's smirk quickly turned to a pout "You're no fun."

Bella turned "We just woke up. I would like to do a few things other than sleep in bed."

Ahmanet teased "Even if it's with me?"

Bella blushed slightly and nodded her head, even though her wolf was trying to tear down the walls of her control and take her mate right then and there. Bella continued "I want to visit the Reservation. I need to see how everyone's doing after my... outburst at the meeting with the Cullens."

Resting her head on Bella's shoulder, Ahmanet sympathized "I understand. It's just... I don't know."

Bella rubbed her mate's hand affectionately before she said "I know. Believe me, I know."

Ahmanet's lips curved into a smile, letting Bella's hand go before stretching "I think I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Before she left, Ahmanet slowly traced her finger down Bella's cheek, earning a jolt, stunned whimpers, and other things. Recovering from the touch, Bella didn't need to look at Ahmanet's face to see the giant smirk on it. Right about then, Bella had shored up as many defenses as she could to keep her wolf from breaking out and claiming their mate right then and there.

Renee emerged from the guest room, her eyes drooping with sleep still pulling at her. Rubbing a sore spot on her shoulder, she greeted "Good morning, Bella."

Bella looked back "Morning, Mom."

She noticed Renee started to sniff before the older woman asked "What's that smell?"

Bella replied "I'm cooking bacon, eggs, and I'm going to be making toast as soon as their-"

Renee interrupted "That's not what I mean. It smells like..."

The older woman's eyes started to glow green before she said "You haven't claimed your mate, have you?"

A blush instantly developing across her face, Bella asked as she nervously stirred and scrambled the eggs "How do you know? Have you been-"

Renee interrupted "No, I haven't been watching or listening to you two, but I can smell sexually frustrated werewolves. They always have that smell during mating season. The fact that you're blushing to high heaven just reads to me that you're still my innocent little girl."

Bella's face had gone from tomato red to looking like she was part of Mars before saying "It's- it's been crazy the past few days. I just want to take this slow."

Renee smiled softly "And I don't blame you, Bella. No one can, but you do have to remember that the longer you wait, the riskier it is. Eventually, your wolf will take over and claim your mate herself. She won't hold back either."

Spotting Ahmanet coming down the stairs, Bella blushed before saying "Well, on that note, I'm going to go visit Jake."

* * *

Bella shifted the truck into park, Jacob's house in front of them. The brunette looked to Ahmanet "Do you want to come in?"

Ahmanet shook her head "No thanks. I think the two of you need your privacy. I'll be waiting out here."

Bella nodded "Okay. I'll be back in a little bit."

Getting out of the truck, Bella walked up to the front door and knocked. The door opened, but instead of Raven or even Jake, it was Billy sitting in his wheelchair. Stepping back in surprise, Bella recovered and smiled "I wasn't expecting to see you here, Billy. How have you been?"

Billy gave a small smile "I'm doing fine, but I must admit... it's good to see you back, Bella."

Bella's smile widened "It's good to see you too, Billy. Sorry, I came to see Jake. Do you know where he is?"

Billy nodded, moving his wheelchair out of the way. He's in the bedroom. Down the hall, second door to the right. Don't expect a lot of movement."

Bella nodded gratefully before moving into the house. When she knocked on the door Billy pointed out, she heard Jake call "Come in!"

When Bella walked in, her breath hitched at the sight of Jacob. He had a cast for his right arm, a boot around his left leg, and wrappings around most of his body. He gave a small smile "Hey Bells."

She quickly sat down near his side, her expression filled with worry "Oh my God, Jake. I didn't know it was this bad."

Jacob huffed "It's not that bad, Bella. I walk these kinds of things off all the time."

Bella huffed "Jacob Ephraim Black, Raven may like that macho wolf bullshit, but you should know better than to try that with me."

Jacob smiled sheepishly "It used to work with you."

Bella replied "Key word: used. I'm sorry about this, Jacob."

Jacob, confused, asked "About what? This? Bella, it's okay. It wasn't you. Besides, we'll all dealt with something like that."

Bella bowed her head "I lost control and you guys got hurt. It's my fault."

Jacob grit his teeth as he sat up before he said "Bella, it's not your fault. You've got to stop blaming yourself for things out of your control. Something bad happened, sure, but you can learn from that now. Use it. I did."

Bella nodded before asking "Do you know how the others are doing?"

Jake nodded "Yeah. Seth has a broken arm, but he'll be back at it soon. Paul has three broken ribs and a few fractured bones and Sam broke his leg and his shoulder area is banged up pretty bad. The leech medic helped us through the flesh wounds and they're mostly healed. A little more than flesh wounds now, but we'll be okay."

Bella let out a breath at the damage she had done before moving her mind off of it, asking "So... you and the new girl... Raven, right?"

Jacob smiled "Yeah. She moved here for the quiet life after you left for the Army. Didn't turn out how she expected, of course. She actually met your friends from high school at first and they asked her if she wanted to go to La Push. Met her there and... well, I think you get the rest."

Bella grinned as she thought of Jake trying to put "the moves" on Raven before she said "I'm happy for you, Jake."

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and when she pulled it out, the name "Alice" was asking to be answered. Reading her expression, Jacob asked "It's one of them, isn't it?"

At her nod, he said "You can take it. I'll be... laying about."

Leaving him and quietly shutting the door, Bella answered the call "Alice, what's up? Why are you calling me?"

Immediately, Alice's fear-filled voice was heard "Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't see it in time! Please-"

Bella interrupted "Alice, breathe! Calm down."

After a few seconds of waiting, Bella asked "Now, what's going on?"

Alice answered, her voice still quivering "Edward... he's gone."

Her eyes widening in alarm, Bella asked "What? What happened?"

Alice replied "After you left, he took off. We thought he was going to calm down, blow off steam. Then, maybe an hour ago, I got a vision. He's gone to talk to the Romanians. We tried to stop him, but his plane was already gone. I'm sorry, Bells."

Bella, confused, asked "Why would be be going to them?"

Edward's POV:

Vladimir looked down on Edward, his red eyes examining the infant in front of him before he said "So, you believe that one of our kind has taken your mate and turned her into a Child of the Moon?"

Edward answered "It's the only explanation. I'm her mate, but she acts as though she doesn't even know me."

Stefan asked "If it is true, why did you come to us for help?"

Edward looked up, his gold eyes filled with disdain of the scum in front of him before he explained "The Volturi might have the manpower, but Caius has ordered all werewolves to be killed on sight. They would kill my mate for existing and my family for harboring her. Any other coven are too few in numbers or they're filled with weaklings. You two, on the other hand, know what you're doing and how to do it."

Vladimir chuckled "I admit, we are good with fights and recruitment, but we were wondering-"

Stefan continued for him "What's in it for us? Why should we help you?"

Edward rolled his eyes before he answered "You can take the woman controlling my mate. Bella and I will join you should you decide to fight the Volturi as well."

Stefan thought for a second "If this woman is as powerful as you claim, she may be of use to us."

Vladimir added "Werewolves are known for their ferocity. We'll have to call in a old friend. Perhaps it can work."

Edward, hopeful, asked "So, you're in."

Stefan looked to Vladimir before the blonde said "Alright. We'll fight, but we'll need more soldiers. Stefan, get a plane. We'll need to work fast."

Edward left the room, a satisfied look on his face. Already, he was making plans to kill the two as soon as the fight was over.

Stefan's POV:

Stefan looked to his brother "These children get more and more idiotic by the day."

Vladimir added "He probably thinks he'll be able to kill us when our end of the bargain is fulfilled."

Stefan replied "Of course he does. He's a mere child who thinks the world is his."

Vladimir smiled "As they all do, but I am interested in his mate. A werewolf. If that girl he spoke about is one of us, where did she find one?"

Stefan replied "Does it matter? He has a point. A werewolf would be the last thing the Volturi would be prepared for and if her wild side is out..."

Vladimir continued "Not even the Witch Twins would be able to stop her. Victory would be assured."

Aro POV:

Aro sat in his throne, trying to figure out how to accept a phone call on his iPhone. Impatient, he called "Jane!"

The teen vampire sighed silently before moving and pressing the green button on the screen. Aro shot her a thankful look before he spoke into the phone "Yes? Do you new information for us?"

The informant replied "Yes. An Edward Cullen came here today for a deal. The Romanians are choosing to go to the States. I didn't catch all of what they were saying, but it seems that the Cullen believes that an elder has taken his mate. In return for their help, he's offering his assistance in overthrowing your coven."

Aro sighed, disappointed, before he said "Shame. I was hoping Edward would join our ranks one day, but it seems that it will never happen. Is there anything else I need to know?"

The spy replied "Yes, there is. I can't draw conclusions, but I believe that they will be raising a small army of newborns to fight. Said they were going to start recruitment and I can't imagine them knocking on every coven's door, asking them to fight. They also mentioned that they'd have to call one of their friends, but that's all they said."

Aro hummed before he said "Very well. If you find out anything else, contact me as soon as possible."

He disconnected the call before looking to Jane "Gather Felix, Demetri, and your brother. We're going to visit the Cullens."

 **It has been 1 year since I started this story and when I think about that and look at how far this story has gone, I can't help but feel... proud. I want to thank you all for supporting this story this far and I'm so happy that you guys enjoy it. I hope you guys have a Happy Halloween tonight and hope to see you all again very soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's really good to see you all again. Unfortunately, this will be kind of short since there isn't a lot of material I can work with. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I do hope to see you soon. I will try to update soon, but I have a lot of stuff I have to do and I intend to cherish my winter break for as long as it lasts. My break starts early, so yeah.**

 **Note: Alec and Jane are older in this story. They are not the same age as they are in the canon story.**

 **Note 2: I had to change Laurent's role in this story, but unfortunately, I can't change the chapter where he is mentioned.**

 **I don't own the Mummy (2017) or Twilight, nor do I own any of the creatures or characters in my stories, save for my OCs.**

The Sun's Moon Ch. 13

Bella's POV:

It had been two days since Alice's vision. After she recieved the call, Bella had quickly made her way to the Cullen house, where Carlisle had told them about Stefan and Vladimir and their history. The two had been part of the oldest coven and were the last of the founding members still alive. According to the records, Aro had sent Jane and Alec to tear apart the kingdom they had made during their rule. Ever since it fell, the two had been trying to avoid detection from the Volturi. Jasper added that they would begin recruiting troops as soon as possible. Newborns, in particular, would be a large part of the offensive force. So, ever since, they had spent every day training for combat with newborns and even the wolves had joined in, fighting in both forms. Jasper had personally challenged every single person who had come and so far, only Alice had beaten their tutor.

Right now, Bella gently eased herself into the couch next to Ahmanet, her muscles aching from the exhaustion and beatings. The girl traced her fingers along Bella's body as she asked "Are you okay, my love?"

Bella looked into her eyes "Yeah, I am. Just need to rest a little."

Jasper walked in and to the counter as he said "You need a lot of training if you want to fight effectively. You can't rely on your shift."

Carlisle spoke from his chair "He's right, Bella. Werewolves with a strong human body will be more likely to survive fights such as the one coming. Not to mention that a stronger human body strengthens your wolf form and makes shifting easier and less painful."

Esme asked from the kitchen "Alice, do you know when they're going to be here?"

Alice nodded "They'll be here soon. I didn't see who will win though. It's either because of the Pack or even Bella."

Rosalie spoke up as she walked down the stairs, new clothes on her body "You know we can't let any of them escape. If Edward runs, he'll just start over again and the Romanians will go back into hiding."

Bella looked to Carlisle, knowing that he hoped he could still help Edward, but Bella knew how this was going to end. With Edward's head in her claws before she fed it to the fire. Before she could think any more about it, new scents came in the wind and she wasn't the only one to notice it. All of the Cullen's looked in the direction the scent was coming from before they disappeared, blurring out of sight. Bella and Ahmanet looked at where the Cullens had been before getting up and running to the front door. When they got there, they saw Carlisle and the rest by the driveway waiting for something. Just when Bella was about to say something, five figures appeared in the treeline. One of them walked out of the shadows to reveal herself and Bella's eyes widened. The woman was clearly a vampire with her golden eyes matching the Cullens, but Bella could sense the experience and dominance practically rolling off of her. The woman's strawberry-blonde hair moved in the wind as she moved to Carlisle before she said "Carlisle, it's been some time. How have you been my friend?"

Carlisle's body seemed to lose some of the tension before he said "Tanya, it's good to see you, but I've been better if I'm being honest."

Tanya, her eyes narrowing and concern on her face "What do you mean? Where's Edward?"

Her eyes moved from Carlisle to Bella, showing curiosity and even some elements of recognition, all while the patriarch said "We're going to have to talk."

* * *

When Alice finished, Tanya was sitting in the chair with her eyes on Bella with her muscles tense in the presence of her natural enemy while she tried to digest the information. Esme had told Bella all about the Denali's years ago while she had been dating Edward. It was obvious that the two other blondes was Kate and Irina and that the couple were Carmen and Eleazar.

Eleazar spoke first "Carlisle, it astounds me that you allowed all of this to happen."

Kate took over before he could say more "Okay, let's chill out. Honestly, what's up with these people being so uptight?"

Irina added "As long as Bella gets out of here without the Volturi finding out about her, we're fine."

Before Irina could continue, Tanya said "We would be breaking the law. If the Volturi do find out about her, they will come after all of us! What astounds me is that none of you seem even the slightest bit concerned about Edward's life! You're all planning to kill him!"

Before anyone could reply, she blurred out of her seat and up the stairs. Bella, confused beyond belief, got up from her seat despite a hesitant hold from Ahmanet. Giving her mate a caring smile, she gently pulled away. Walking upstairs after Tanya, the Cullens and Denali's watched Bella with concern for both her and Tanya. Searching the rooms one by one, she finally found the Denali standing by a railing. Before she could even say anything, Bella heard Tanya ask "Why are you here? To make me believe your lies?"

Bella walked closer "Why do you think I'm lying?"

Tanya looked at the werewolf with her eyes black with rage as she said "Because Edward would never do what you claim. The man I know would never endanger his family. He would never leave anyone behind unless there was a good reason."

Bella stayed silent for a few seconds under the gaze of the elder vampire before she said "I used to think that too. I never thought he would've left me like he did. I always believed in what he told me because he never gave me a reason not to trust me. Up until the day he left me in the woods... alone with nothing but his words echoing in my ears and the loneliness creeping in on me. I moved on and when he came back, he wanted me to accept him with open arms, like nothing had happened at all. I told him that I wasn't his anymore and he made the decisions all by himself. He left and he did this."

Tanya turned to her again, her eyes a lighter shade now, when she said "That is not the Edward I know. He was difficult and stubborn, but he was a gentleman. Always playing hard to get, but I just..."

Bella took the pause "You love him, don't you?"

Tanya nodded slowly "Yes, I do. I have been alone for nearly my entire life with none to share my life with. To love and be loved unconditionally. When I first saw Edward, he looked like an Adonis. He seemed so... perfect. When I approached him in the hopes for a relationship, he refused, but I truly thought he was the one for me. Then when he came to us after he first saw you, I tried again. Then he told me about you, a girl who had somehow taken his heart after only a day. I felt jealousy and loneliness start to creep in as I imagined you and him together while I was left alone. Now that I see you, I don't know what makes you so special after all."

Bella breathed out "I know. Alice told me what had happened and what I really was to him. On that first day, he thought I was his mate because of my scent... and because he wasn't able to read me."

Tanya sighed "A shield. Typical. You're his singer as well, aren't you?"

Bella nodded "I don't want to force you into a fight that you don't any part of, but I will fight him because it's not just him. He is bringing newborns to Forks and they could hurt a lot of people."

Tanya hung her head before she looked to Bella "I'll help. I won't speak for my family, but I'll fight with you. The Volturi may actually be grateful if we kill the Romanians, but I won't fight Edward."

Bella sighed "That's all I can really ask you."

Tanya replied "Well, what's family for if we don't defend our own? I just hope that it's worth it."

Bella let out a breath as the vampire stepped past her "You're not the only one."

Before she left though, Tanya said "You know, throughout my life, I imagined werewolves as nothing but mutts. Savages. I look at you and I wonder why Caius ordered for the genocide of your species."

Tanya left. her strawberry-blonde hair slipping through the hair, leaving Bella alone with her thoughts.

3rd Person POV: 24 hours earlier

Thousands of miles away in a cave, growls and ripping sounds echoed through the darkness. In the shadows, a creature feasted on the raw flesh on it's perch. Below, a firepit illuminated the rings of bones around the leaping flames. Bones of humans, beasts, and other things. Bones of men, women, and child alike adorned the floor, strands of flesh and drops of blood still coating some. The creature, done with it's meal, dropped the fresh corpse into the flames below. Licking the blood off of it's claws, it leaped from it's perch to another ledge where a shrine rested. Moving forward, but not fully into the light, a single hand decorated by golden fur reached out, the talons brushing aside the sand and revealing a name carved into the rock. It felt an aching in it's heart as it remembered those days of it's youth, all of those years ago.

Flashback:

 _The creature held a different form back then; before it had been given the burden of the species. It walked among the humans in the city of the gods. It remembered the sweet smell of the river and the innocent laughter over the waves. It ran with the little girl along the shore, watching with keen eyes as the girl's hands played with the water as the desert sun beat down on their bodies. Before it's own eyes, the girl grew until she had become the very definition of beauty, a white dress flowing in the wind. Alongside the river, it looked into the girl's eyes before they both leaned in to each other and their lips met. Then the girl was ripped away, a massive figure taking her from it. Before it could attack the one taking her, a hand took it's own. Looking to the owner of the hand, it saw a caring face that quickly turned into one like it's own. The vision swirled with pain blossoming in it's head before it cleared and let the creature see three sarcophagus being carried through the city, the people bowing in_ _reverence._

Flashback End:

The smell of death and stale sweetness awakened it from it's vision, causing it to growl. Quickly moving over the rock and sand, it came to the entrance of the cave and looked out, not daring to venture into the light of day. It saw them, their dark leather fluttering in the sand-filled wind. A car was still in the distance, another occupant watching as the second moved forward. When they were just outside the cave, the figure took their hood off to reveal Stefan. The white-haired mutt greeted "Hello, old friend. How is life treating you?"

Taking the growl of annoyance as an answer, Stefan said "I'm afraid that this isn't a social call. Vladimir and a few of our other friends are currently recruiting in America while I came here. He and I would like your help with a small problem. It might be a challenge, even for you."

The red eyes narrowed in the darkness as the creature's form shrank into a smaller one. It nodded it's head before moving back into the cave. It took hold of a cloak before looking back to the name carved into the wall. The creature brushed it's hand across the name one last time before pulling the cloak over it's body, leaving the cave with the Romanians behind it.

Bella's POV:

Bella stretched as she blinked the exhaustion out of her eyes when she noticed someone sitting on the chair opposite of her, the figure blurred by the effects of sleep. A voice tinged with a familiar accent spoke "Ah, you're awake."

She rubbed her eyes and they widened when it cleared to show Laurent, the French nomad. Her wolf nearly leaped out of her as danger flooded her body until she saw his eyes. No longer were they crimson red, but the sharp gold that both the Denalis and the Cullens had. Laurent relaxed when he saw her ease back into the chair, his hand nervously fiddling with a necklace charm. He smiled "It's been a pretty long time, Bella. Certainly has been for me. The last time I saw you, you weren't a werewolf."

Bella shot back "The last time I saw you, you weren't drinking from animals."

The nomad chuckled "Touche, but truth be told, I would think that suddenly being a werewolf would be a more... concerning change."

Bella replied "I only found out a while ago. Is it why you're so jumpy?"

Laurent asked "What makes me seem "jumpy", as you say?"

The brunette answered "Your necklace. You look like you're trying to make it dance in your hand."

He looked down to the necklace, his eyes darting between her and it "Ah, yes. It was a gift. My mate gave it to me on one of our hunts."

At Bella's questioning look, Laurent explained "Irina. A few months after what happened with James, I came across the Denalis, mostly because of some advice from Carlisle. As soon as I saw her, well, I think you know what happens. I met your mate. She's... quite a character."

Bella took that in before she asked "What do you mean a few months after what happened? Alaska doesn't exactly seem that far if you have vampire speed."

Laurent hummed "Yes, it had been a short journey... after I was chased out of Forks. You see, I didn't leave after the Cullens took care of James. I stayed only a few minutes away. It wasn't hard to avoid the Cullens since all but Carlisle are around a century old. When you spend so long as a nomad, you learn how to hide from territorials. I tried to keep my eye on you since I lost track of Victoria after James died, but she never showed. Then you know what happened. I came to see you, but then the pack came."

Bella took Laurent's shaking hand, softly soothing his nerves with her touch before she said "Thank you for being here, Laurent. It feels good to see familiar faces."

Laurent was finally able to calm himself before he looked up "It's good to see you as well, Bella. Forgive me for my shakiness. It's just... werewolves are our natural enemies and being in the presence of one is terribly nerve-racking, I'm afraid."

Bella nodded in understanding "It's okay, Laurent."

His hands now still, Laurent's face slowly turned regretful when he said "I didn't arrive at the same time as the others because I didn't know how the Cullens would react to my presence, but when I got here, Irina told me everything about what Edward has been doing. After what I saw in the baseball field, he had even me fooled. It disgusts me that someone like that exists. I'm sorry for not being there for you."

Bella looked down "Laurent, you do need to stop apologizing. None of this was your fault. I'm sure Irina misses you. Go to your mate."

Laurent's eyes lit up at the name before he looked to the door, but before he left, the French vampire turned to her one last time "Thank you, Bella. It felt good to talk to you about this."

Bella replied "Thank you, Laurent."

He shot her one last smile before he blurred out the door, leaving Bella to her thoughts. When he was gone, Bella let out a breath before she followed him out. Cold wind hitting her face, Bella looked around to see Leah and Emmett walking over to the "sparring ring", which was basically just a giant area of churned up earth and rocks jutting out of the ground, courtesy of Paul trying to make stuff more entertaining.

Jasper spoke up as the two went to their sides of the ring "I want a clean fight between you two, you hear? The fight will be coming up soon and there's no reason for an injury, got it? Now, there are a few rules for this fight. Emmett, I'll need you to hold back this time, okay? Leah, you need a little more experience with fighting as a human. That goes for the whole pack, as well. It won't be effective in a straight fight, but if you get caught in a hold, you could shift back to escape a hold quickly. You can only do it as a last resort."

Emmett spotted her first "Hells-Bells! You're just in time to see me kick your friend's butt!"

Leah rolled her eyes at Emmett before winking at Bella as the werewolf walked over to Ahmanet, turning away before stretching her arms. The former princess smiled as Bella kissed her cheek and said "Hi. So, what's been going on?"

Ahmanet replied "Jasper wanted us to keep training and let you sleep since... well, you're pretty much the one who needs to sleep. I can go on for days before I need to rest."

Bella hummed as she watched the match between Emmett and Leah start, each earning cheers from their respective species. The Pack cheered the loudest, Sam watching with interest as his former love faced off with a vampire on even terms. Both vampire and shifter charged each other and their bodies slammed into each other, Leah grabbing the Emmett's larger frame into a giant bear hug and slamming him into the ground. He rolled out of the way as she tried to grab him into a submission hold before grabbing her arm and holding it behind her back. Leah's smaller frame slid out of Emmett's grip and swung her leg, hitting him in the knee before wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to pull him to the ground. Emmett seemed ready to break out of the hold when Alice yelled "WAIT!"

Leah let go of Emmett, sliding to the ground while the vampire rubbed his cracked neck while Rosalie walked over to make sure he was alright. Carlisle asked "Alice, what's-"

He froze, as did every single person in the clearing as new scents drifted through the air and footsteps reached their ears. All eyes turned to the edge of the clearing where hooded figures walked from the fog-cloaked treeline. A joyful voice reached her ears "Well, well. What do we have here? I must say this looks... exciting."

A single word from Tanya broke the tension "Aro."

As if on cue, all of the figures reached up and pulled down their hoods, the lead revealing an elder vampire with an excited smile across his face. Bella knew him from the painting Carlisle kept as Aro, one of the three Kings. Following suit were his guard, which consisted of a large vampire that could rival Emmett in strength, a vampire with an angular face and a precise look in his eyes, a vampire boy who looked like he could be Seth's age, and a blonde teenager with a passive look across her face. They all sported the same crimson red eyes as they scanned over the group, but Bella's attention was drawn by a gasp to her right. Looking over, she saw Leah, the shifter's eyes wide as they looked across the clearing as she said "You must be kidding me."

Bella followed her gaze that led to the small blonde girl who met Leah's eyes with surprise within her own before a small smirk made it's way across her face, blood-red eyes roaming over Leah's body with appreciation.

Aro seemed to notice what was happening as he looked between the two before he began to laugh almost manically and say "Oh, this _is_ interesting."

Carlisle seemed to rediscover his voice, the usual confident and caring voice reduced to a pitiful whimper of itself, when he said "Aro, my friend. How kind of you to visit us. Is there a reason?"

Aro chuckled "Why yes, there is one. Despite popular belief, the Volturi are not ignorant of the world. Word has spread to even our home of the turmoil in your house. How your son, Edward, has left. How several of our kind claim that you harbor and work with our mortal enemies. I had personally hoped this wasn't true, but what do I see before me? Rumors come to life as truth."

Bella's entire being was split; one side wanting to grab her mate and run and the other wanting to rip apart the threat. Instead, she tightened her grip slightly on Ahmanet's hand and kept an eye on the guards while Aro and Carlisle conversed.

Carlisle replied "We are no threat to you. My... my son turned on us. He's coming with an army of newborns and the Romanians."

Aro smiled "You think this escaped our notice?"

Carlisle took another unneeded breath "Of course not."

Aro turned his eyes from Carlisle to Bella before saying "Bring the mutt forward, along with the girl."

Carlisle turned to Bella, his eyes pleading before they changed to relief when he saw her and Ahmanet walking to them. Bella saw how Aro's face seemed to grow more and more excited as she drew closer, like a child looking at their presents as they wait for Christmas. When she was close enough, Bella said "It's good to finally meet you, Aro. The Cullens have told me much about you and the Volturi."

Aro chuckled "A civilized mutt. Fascinating, but I hope what you've been told hasn't painted a bad picture of us for you."

Bella replied "No, of course not. They told me of your laws and of your history."

Jane spoke "Then surely they told you of how all werewolves are to be put to death, a law they broke and shall be punished for."

Bella's eyes went wide "No, they didn't know until recently. They've committed no crime. I didn't even know I was one until only a few weeks ago."

Aro's eyes narrowed at the information "Curious, but even then, this isn't the first time you've been in the Cullen's company. Years ago, you had been with them for nearly a year. Obviously, you knew their secret even then. Yet, they left you alive and human with the knowledge of our kind."

Alice's eyes went wide "How do you know that?"

Alec walked up to his sister's side "Years ago, a nomad came to Volterra after her mate had been killed. She told us everything before she left."

Bella's heart stopped "Victoria. She... that's why she never came back."

She heard Laurent curse silently behind her and Aro spoke again "Yes. With all of these crimes, how can I possibly let them go unpunished? Don't worry. Neither the Romanians or Edward will escape our justice, but sadly, most of you won't be here to see it. Jane, Alec, take care of this."

Everyone in the clearing tensed in anticipation as black smoke spread from Alec's hands and Jane's eyes focused, but as Aro turned to walk away, Ahmanet gripped his arm sharply. When he moved to get her off of him, his eyes widened as his mind was flooded by his. Jane and Alec immediately moved to move Aro from Ahmanet, but they stopped short when they saw Ahmanet's skin changing to her pale and tattooed form. When his eyes focused again, Aro's red eyes met the ancient's and he suddenly had an urge to run as far as he could. The former princess finally spoke, her split amber eyes burning "We don't want to fight you. I respect your laws, but I will not respect senseless killing. You only have three choices at present. You can try to fight us and die, you can run like cowards, or you can actually help by setting your laws aside for a time and remove a thorn from your side personally."

Aro's eyes darted around and Bella could see that he recognized a futile fight. Aro looked to Ahmanet "The Romanians _are_ a trouble I would like to dispose of. If I let this go this one time, you will let me kill them? Once and for all?"

When Ahmanet nodded, the king turned to Carlisle "Old friend, just so we understand each other, my guards and I will help in this battle, but if you break any of our laws again, I will not let you get away with it again."

Jane looked ready to protest, but her eyes caught Leah's pleading ones, and she stopped. Carlisle breathed once again in relief "Thank you, Aro. I promise you, it won't happen again."

Aro rolled his eyes as he replied "Be sure that it doesn't. My guards will be securing the perimeter when we return, save for Jane. I would imagine that she would like to speak with her mate and vice versa. Now, if you'll forgive me, we will be leaving for a short while. I'm afraid that the journey has been quite long and we need to feed."

With that, he and the other 3 guards blurred away, leaving Jane with all of the Cullens, Denalis, and the Pack. Feeling all of the eyes on her, she said lowly "If any of you try to make a move on me, I will kill all of you."

As soon as she said that, everybody moved away from her, the Cullens and Denalis going back into the house with some of the Pack while the rest moved back to the treeline to phase, most likely heading to Emily's. Bella spotted Leah walking them, a new set of clothes covering her frame. Before she walked over to Jane, the girl looked over to Bella "Are you going to be okay without me, Wolf Girl?"

Bella smiled at the new tease before she said "Yeah, I will be, but are you? You've waited a pretty long time for this."

Leah chuckled "Yeah, I have. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Leah's POV:

Bella walked inside with Ahmanet, leaving Leah with the smaller blonde. She turned to Jane and asked "So, you're my imprint? Never would've guessed."

Jane stepped closer, her eyes cautious as she replied "Yeah, I know. You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

Leah felt her hand take hold of the blonde's cold one "I always thought this wouldn't happen. That I wasn't met to have an imprint. I think you can imagine how that feels."

Jane and Leah had their bodies flush together, the blonde resting her head on Leah's shoulder, taking in her mate's scent before she said "I'm here now and I don't plan on ever leaving you."

The two simply stood there, bathing in the comfort of each other as the cold wind of Forks curled around them. They pulled away for a second, arms still around each other as Leah eyed Jane's lips before they both hesitantly moved forward. Their lips touched and to both of them, it felt perfect as hot and cold met.

Bella's POV:

When she got back inside, Bella saw everyone relaxing again. Most of them were in the living room, waiting for Emmett to pick a movie while Esme prepared a meal for those who could eat it. Jasper moved over to a desk with Alice, a map of Washington laid out in front of him as Alice tried to figure out where the fight would happen. Then, she heard Sam call "Bella! Can I talk to you for a second?"

Inside, Bella's wolf was roaring in rage for being separated from her mate nearly every five seconds, but Bella rolled her eyes and walked over. He almost seemed to sense her rage, his eyes already conveying his apologies, when he said "Look, I'm really worried here. Why are so many vampires coming here?"

Bella, rolling her eyes, said "I don't know, Sam. I didn't exactly invite all these people here. Trust me, I'm even less thrilled about it than you are, but they're going to help. So please try to get along."

Sam huffed "Getting along isn't the problem. I don't trust human drinkers, but what I'm worried about is how this can affect the Pack."

Her mind racing, Bella asked "What do you mean?"

The pack leader replied "Those with the shapeshifter gene usually begin their transformation when they come across the scent of vampire, unless there are enough existing Pack members to handle the threat. With so many leeches here now, this could mean more and more shifting. I think you can imagine what could happen if younger and younger shifters with short tempers."

Yeah, she could imagine. The early teen years had been a giant space of anger and confusion; she could imagine how younger kids could react to shifting. Not to mention their parents holding a tight leash and it could end ugly for quite a few people. Bella looked back to Sam "I promise we will get this over with as soon as possible, Sam, but some of the Pack will have to be damage control. Keep an eye on the kids just in case they do start shifting."

Sam ran his hand through his hair "Yeah. I have some people on that already. The elders are already on the look out. Seth will be out there as well. I don't want to risk him getting killed with those bones still healing."

Bella nodded before moving away, looking back to see Sam already out the door and phased, probably heading home to Emily. Bella walked over to Ahmanet once again and sat by her mate's side, watching as the introduction of _Star Wars_ began to play on the television. Trying not to focus on what tomorrow would bring, Bella pulled Ahmanet closer to her side and reveled in the here and now.

 **I really hope you guys liked this. I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry, but I needed to finish up college. I hope you guys understand and forgive me for this. As for the story, we are nearly done with the first part and will soon be ready for the Dark Universe adventure. I will be updating this story in a short time. I have already started work and I should be able to publish it soon.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

**Merry Christmas, you guys! Here it is, my Christmas gift to all of you. The climax, the storm, the final act. At least, it's part 1. 2 should be up with it by now. I honestly can't believe how many people like this story. TBH, I was expecting to crash and burn a lot. I'm really happy that I made it this far and I'm happy that I decided to write this story. I had a lot of fun with this part of the story, despite the hard times that I experienced, but it was all worth it to make a good story for you all. I truly hope to see you all soon now that I can work on _The Goddess Among Us_ again.**

 **P.S.- I'm not the best at fight scenes and to be honest, I will do my best here, but I don't want to focus on it too much by making it the entire focus of the chapter.**

 **P.P.S.- As you guys know, I split this chapter into two separate ones. I wanted this one to have a somewhat good focus on the battle and if I put too much stuff after the whole thing, nobody would really care about it. At least, that's what I think.**

 **P.P.P.S.- Just to make this less complicated, I will be referring feral shifters simply as "ferals". Kinda makes it easier for me. You won't see it until later in the chapter, but I just wanted to make it clear.**

 **I don't own The Mummy (2017), Twilight, any of the Dark Universe characters, or any of the franchises that may have appeared. Only my OC's belong to me.**

The Sun's Moon Ch.14- Part 1

Bella watched as Charlie finished packing his gear while Renee, Phil, and Sue waited with their's. When he finished filling the bag, he grabbed it and his tackle box before asking "You have my number, right?"

Bella nodded "Yeah, besides I can take care of myself, Dad. I'm 22, not 15. I won't burn down the house. Just go and enjoy yourselves."

Phil, confusion on his face, asked "Why are we going to Seattle again?"

Renee reminded him "Phil, I told you. We'll have to go home soon and Charlie thought it would be a good time to show us some of the sights in the city. There's quite a bit here and we might not get an opportunity like this too often, but if you don't want to go-"

Phil stopped her "I never said I didn't want to go. Just a question. I'll go warm up the car."

As soon as he was out the door, Bella turned to Renee "How long are you going to keep him in the dark, Mom?"

Charlie added "You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later. Especially once he notices that he's aging and you're not."

Renee looked back to the door "I know. He... he's a good man and he deserves to know, but I don't know what will happen. To us, our relationship. That kind of thinking keeps someone like me up at night."

Before the conversation could continue, Renee hugged Bella tightly to her own body and whispered "Be careful, Bella. Stay safe."

As she pulled away slowly, Bella kissed Renee on the cheek and whispered back "I will. Same goes for you."

Sue moved next, pulling Bella to her "Don't forget to call, Bella. If you ever need us, we'll be here."

Bella nuzzled Sue's shoulder "Thank you and goodbye, Sue."

She nodded, wiping away her tears and letting Charlie hug his daughter. Bella smiled weakly at her father's state, letting him engulf her in his arms. After a few seconds of silence, Charlie said "I... I love you, Bells. Don't forget that."

A small tear tracing down her cheek, Bella hugged him tighter "I love you too."

When it was time for them to go, Bella watched them pack up their cars when Renee walked up to her again and sat down next to her. Her mother looked over to her "Are you sure you don't want me here? To help, I mean. I have some experience that could help."

Bella chuckled "I'm sure you do. That's why you should go with them. If Edward tries something, you can protect them. I need you with them."

Renee nodded, kissing Bella's temple before she walked over to the rental car she and Phil had brought. Before long, the two cars zoomed down the wet road with Bella gazing longingly as she watched them fade into the distance.

* * *

Bella watched the sunset, the comforting warmth of her bed surrounding her, when she heard "Thought I'd find you here."

She turned to see Ahmanet standing in the doorway, the silk bathrobe covering her body. The princess walked over and sat down at Bella's side "What are thinking about?"

Bella closed her eyes and breathed with content before she admitted "I'm thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you."

Ahmanet smiled at the words, but she wasn't fooled "Nice try. What's _really_ on your mind?"

Bella smiled "I'm honestly trying not to think. So many things are happening and it's near enough to drive someone insane. I'm thinking about Nick and Chris; how they're doing. I'm thinking about tomorrow and what will happen after that. I'm thinking too much."

Ahmanet intertwined her hand with Bella's "You aren't just anyone. You're my Bella. You're stronger than many I know and if anyone can do this, it's you."

Bella rested her head on her mate's neck, nearly purring as she happily breathed in her comforting scent "I just wish I believed that."

The princess kissed Bella's head as the girl pulled away "We'll make it through this, Bella. I promise."

Bella, grip on her mate's hand tightening a fraction, asked "Can you stay here with me? I... need you."

Ahmanet smiled, pulling her Chosen to her before the princess and werewolf kissed. Bella moaned when she felt Ahmanet's lips meet hers, a sweet flavor making Bella kiss her mate earnestly, her hands making their way to Ahmanet's hips. The princess pulled away, her eyes now the warm amber while Bella was sure that her own were the deep blue of her wolf. Before she could think though, Ahmanet slowly pushed Bella down comfortingly to the soft bed. Her princess, no, her queen slowly pulled off her robe before she lowered herself atop Bella, the werewolf kissing her mate passionately as night fell.

* * *

Bella felt her muscles ache as she began to wake, the rays of light disturbing her sleep. Stretching her arms, her eyes widened when felt the air from the wind hitting her bare flesh. Looking down, she realized she was naked before the events of the night before replayed in her mind. Blushing, she looked down to see an equally naked and smiling Ahmanet holding her waist, her lower body covered by the sheets. Bella slowly uncoiled her mate's arms from around her before she shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. Her movement seemed to wake up her mate, who laid her arm across Bella's shoulders "What's wrong?"

Bella turned her eyes to Ahmanet "It's finally here. I had... hoped that it would never come."

Ahmanet asked "Are you thinking of Edward?"

Bella nodded "I try not to, but I do feel... responsible for what is going to happen, what he's making us do. I loved him once and I can't look at him like someone down my scope."

Ahmanet rubbed her hand soothingly along her Chosen's back "I know you can't and I can't expect you to, but the Edward you loved, he's gone. I know how hard it is, what you're facing. It's not fair to you and I hate that."

Bella intertwined their hands once again "I know you do, but I know what I have to do. I just feel so alone."

Ahmanet kissed her Chosen's cheek "I'll always be there for you."

Bella returned the kiss "Thank you, so much."

As she stood from the bed, Ahmanet held onto her hand lightly before letting go.

* * *

Bella and Ahmanet were standing in the clearing, both wolves and vampires standing behind them. The field was peaceful, the grass creeping through the colored leaves and a tree standing on the outcropping of rock swaying as a cool wind blew. The leaves fluttered across the ground as new scents came alongside the gusts. Time seemed to stop when Alice said "They're here."

Just as they turned their heads to the other side of the clearing, Edward stepped out of the treeline. His trademark smile on his face, he called out "What's this? So many faces. Are you afraid of me this much, Carlisle?"

Carlisle spoke first "Edward, please don't do this. I'm begging you. Please come back to us."

Edward growled "Come back?! Why would I do that? I trusted you once. You were my family, but as quick as a gunshot, you drop that and let that witch steal my mate from me!"

Bella spoke up "Edward, she didn't steal me from you. I never wanted to hurt you-"

Edward replied "Then come back to me. We can leave here and I'll keep you safe. It'll be just like it used to be. How it's supposed to be."

Bella shook her head "No, it can't. It can never be like how it was. I don't love you anymore, Edward. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt, but whatever we had together in the past... is dead and buried."

Edward's eyes quickly grew black with anger before he said "I suppose I'll have to convince you that you're wrong about that."

Two more figures walked out of the treeline, the pale complexion and red eyes giving away who they were.

Aro spoke first "Stefan, Vladimir. Sulking in the shadows like the cowards you are. No wonder the Volturi have remained in power."

Stefan answered "The days of the Volturi are ending, Aro. With that werewolf, we will finally end your hypocrisy and rebuild our kingdom upon your ashes."

Edward ignored them and started "Bella, dealing with the Volturi? That witch really has corrupted you."

Bella growled "I don't really care about your opinion, Edward. You lost every right to judge me when you left me...alone... in the cold woods."

That was all she said before her body began to change, black fur growing from her body with blue symbols already forming along the hairs. Her fingernails blackened and grew as sharp as a razor, growing until they resembled black daggers. Her bones began to crack as they grew and rearranged themselves until she was at her towering height. When it was done, Bella opened her blue eyes and flexed the black daggers on her hand, her muscles shifting under her thick skin.

Vladimir smirked "If you think you have the upper hand because of your overgrown mutt, think again."

They watched as a much different creature stepped out of the trees. It's fur was a pale gold with black armor lining covering it's joints and paws. It's hind legs and body that of a lion, though it seemed to have a thinner build than the muscular cat. It's head looked like it belonged on a long-extinct sabertooth cat, the type you'd see in a drawing at a museum. Razor sharp, white claws flexed in the grass as a acid colored gaze burned Bella. A giant, black scorpion tail trailed behind it's feet while it walked past Edward and the Romanians. Shifting her body to be a shield for her mate, Bella glowered at the creature as it's sickly green eyes challenged her own. Her wolf refusing to submit to this creature, Bella bared her teeth and let a small growl slip from her throat.

The manticore matched it, a chorus of chains breaking just before a line of newborns and ferals broke from the tree line. A roar erupted from the manticore before it lunged, it's claws already wrapping around Bella's frame while Bella's covens raced past her. Immediatley, chaos exploded across the field when the two factions clashed. The sound of vampires shattering and shifter bones breaking filled the air around her as she wrestled with the manticore, it's tail slashing wildly as it struggled to find it's target. Gripping it's sides, Bella threw the manticore away, growling as it shook the dirt and grass out of it's coat. Before it could attack again, Bella rushed it, wrapping her claws around it's head and pushing it into the ground. Dragging it along, she swung it into a tree, the wood splintering under the weight of the manticore.

Dropping another body to the the grass, Ahmanet's eyes were fixed on Edward with a familiar weight appearing in her hand. Her body paling as her eyes brightened to the amber she once had, Ahmanet moved across the field as she pushed through the battle. Not even glancing as a feral leaped at her, she stepped aside and slashed, the blade slitting the beast's throat. Not even blinking when it hit the ground behind her, the sound of it's claws rending dirt as it struggled for life, Ahmanet saw Edward looking in her direction. She quickened her pace, stepping over the dead bodies of newborns as he moved to meet her.

Just when he made his way to her, she disappeared. Looking around wildly as he tried to avoid his former family, he was taken completely by surprise when her blade sunk into his shoulder! Grabbing her arm, he forced it out before swinging wildly, his rival slipping around his savage strikes before slicing into his stomach. Cursing, Edward clutched his stomach, his murderous gaze on Ahmanet as she matched it, flexing her fingers around her blade. Getting to his feet, Edward dodged her lunge before grabbing her arm, pulling her closer and slamming his head into hers and pulling her back, kicking her across the clearing. Wiping the dirt off her face as she got to her feet, Ahmanet grinned at the challenge before charging back.

To her right, Alice slipped under two newborns throwing twin punches at her while grabbing their arms, pulling the limbs off before grabbing them by the back of their heads and smashing them together as Jasper wrapped his arms around a feral's neck before twisting, it's body falling limp to the ground. Emmett grinned as he punched through a newborn's back, reaching around it's waist before pulling it against the rock, ripping it's body apart piece by piece. Sam and another feral wrestled in the leaves, his teeth in it's back when it rolled over. Feeling his skull nearly break under the weight of the shifter, Sam breathed heavily and struggled to his feet only to be tackled back to the grass with jaws around his neck. Wrenching his neck out of the creature's hold, he could do nothing but limp back as it stalked towards him, saliva dripping from it's maw.

Just when it lunged at him, a familiar blur collided with it midair. Shaking his head as he pulled himself back to his feet, he looked over to see Jacob in his wolf form, the russet wolf pulling his jaws from the dead shifter's neck. Instead of asking why he was there, Sam nodded his head thankfully which Jacob returned before running off to fight, his medical wrappings flapping behind him.

Vladimir, scoffing as yet another death was denied, looked to Stefan who matched his distaste. They wouldn't leave without their consolation prize. Both of them moved into the battle, Aro in their sights. Feeling their eyes on him, Aro turned just in time to feel their hands wrap around his neck and his arms, pinning his limbs to his back. Vladimir smiled gleefully as he pulled harder, cracks appearing in the King's neck... until his body was flooded by sheer pain. His eyes searching, the blonde vampire spotted Jane looking at them, one of the handler's heads in her hand. Trying to break out of her gift, Stefan watched as Aro soothed his neck before walking up to him, pulling his pain-filled body from the ground before the King punched him across the field. Out of Jane's reach, Vladimir tried to get up only to feel hands wrap around his head. He watched as a shifter tore his brother apart before he heard a roar of triumph. Aro held Vladimir's head high as the body slumped to the ground.

The manticore's eyes seemed to dim as it watched it's only "friends" for millennia dead before it's eyes turned to Bella. The two were bloody, their bodies slumped as exhaustion began to creep in, but it charged again, tail whipping wildly. Unprepared for the attack, all of the air in Bella's lungs were knocked out by the blow. A surge of pain erupted from her shoulder as the manticore's teeth latched down, shredding her muscles as she scrambled to get away. When it did let go, it pinned her arms and legs with it's own, it's tail arching over it's back as it glared down at her with malice. The stinger swooped down, aiming for her chest when she caught it, the point inches away from her chest. Her eyes going wide as the stinger drew closer, she started to push with all of her strength, but the manticore was stronger. It kept pushing, the poison blade touching against her chest... until it was wrenched away when Tanya leaped onto the manticore's back!

The Denali wrapped her arms around the creature's neck, but it swung it's own body around, grabbing her leg only to let it slip out of it's grasp when Bella bit down on it's shoulder. Roaring as it tried to fight her off, it didn't see Tanya moving until she gripped it's head, jumping off of it's back while pulling it's head to the ground. Hearing bones crack, Tanya turned it onto it's back with her fist raised, ready to finish it... until she looked into it's eyes. Emerald green eyes stared back at her, disbelief swirling through it's irises. Bella, confused by the hesitation, sent Tanya a questioning look which the Denali said "They're... it's them."

Looking between the two rapidly, Bella couldn't believe what was going on. The manticore, the creature she had been fighting, was Tanya's mate. Before she could think about it anymore, panic overtook her mind before she looked over the battlefield, searching for Ahmanet. Then, Bella saw her... fighting Edward.

Ahmanet moved forward, watching as Edward clutched what was left of his left arm, having torn it off during their fight. She didn't expect him to whirl around and punch her in the gut, kicking her away from him. When she got up, he was already there and she tried to slash him with her blade, he grabbed her wrist and wrestled the blade out of her grip. Throwing it to the side, he moved to grab her neck... when he heard a roar and turned just in time to see Bella grab him and slam him into the rock behind him. Time seemed to slow down, the fighting around them tapering off as more and more newborns died. Edward and Bella looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity to them. As he watched, her wolf's blue eyes faded into her human ones. The color he used to love stared into his own eyes until Bella shook it off and darkness consumed his vision when her jaws wrapped around his head and pulled it from his body.

Bella stepped back, letting the body slump against the rock as she pulled the head from her jaws. Letting it slip through her claws, she collapsed to her knees as her wolf faded back into her body. A singular tear tracing down her face, Bella felt Ahmanet softly embrace her, the princess's hand running softly through her hair. Letting her emotions show, Bella felt as if a weight was lifted off of her shoulders before she slowly pulled away. Pulling on the spare set of clothes she had brought with her before tossing the torn set into the bag, Bella watched as the vampires and wolves piled all of the bodies together, the nauseating smell of dead shifter hanging in the air while vultures circled from above. Jasper walked over, his expression sullen, before he asked "Do you want me to do it? Light the fire?"

Shaking her head even as her breath shook, Bella answered "No, this was my fight. I started this, so I have to finish it."

Jasper sighed before handing her the matchbook, her hands nervously taking it before she walked to the pile. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire as she stepped closer to the nauseating smell, her hands fumbling with the match. Finally, she struck it and fire sparked to life on the thin piece of wood before she threw it into the mass of bodies. The flames erupted from the mound, quickly covering the bodies and burning through the bodies of vampire and shifter alike.

When she started to walk away from the flames, Bella looked over the crowd and was startled by all of the black eyes surrounding her, dimmed with hunger. Feeling something slide across her skin, Bella reached down to her waist and when she pulled it back, it was coated in her own blood. Suddenly feeling lightheaded, Bella stumbled before she fell to the cold, wet earth. The last thing she heard before it went black was Ahmanet screaming "Bella!"

 **That's the end of Part 1. Please go to the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

**This is the second part of the finale. It's gonna be kind of short, but let's get on with it.**

 **I don't own The Mummy (2017), Twilight, or any franchise that might appear in this story**

The Sun's Moon Ch.14 Part 2 and Epilogue

Beep. Beep. Beep. That was all Bella heard before she woke up, hungrily breathing in the cold air as her eyes opened. Her sight blurry as she looked around, she felt a hand take hers gently as she heard a voice she knew belonged to Carlisle "Bella. Bella, I need you to stay still. Your body is healing, but the wounds were severe. Some of your organs and bones are still repairing themselves as well, but you should be fine in a day or more. The two of you really did a number on each other."

Bella groaned "The two of us?"

Her head turning, Bella noticed a large nubian man in the bed across from her. She saw the scars running across his body, some covered by blood-covered bandages. That's when her eyes moved up to his face before she jumped in surprise when she saw his eyes watching her... the same emerald green of the manticore.

Carlisle looked at his watch "I'm sure Ahmanet and Tanya will want to know the two of you are okay. Just give me a minute so I can go find them."

When he was gone, the man asked "So, you're the werewolf?"

Bella winced as her chest ached before she nodded "Yep and you're the manticore."

He nodded, but noticed her eyes changing to the glowing blue of her wolf "Well, you don't like me at all."

Bella uttered a weak growl "Why should I like you? Meeting Tanya doesn't just up and erase the fact that I fought you. You were with the Romanians."

He smiled "Well, at least you're not naive enough to trust me immediately. Besides, I wasn't fighting for them. If you knew anything about the world, you would know that my kind are, or rather, were famed hunters and combatants. The first werewolf in hundreds of years, of course I'm going to fight you."

Before she could reply, Bella heard the door open and turned her eyes to see Tanya and Ahmanet standing by the door, the latter blurring over to the manticore while the former calmly stepped closer to Bella before gently taking her Chosen's hand. Ahmanet's eyes roamed over Bella's, changing to amber as she looked over all of the injuries marring Bella's body, as she asked "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded, her voice cracking as she said "Are you? I... I saw some of your fight with Edward."

Ahmanet shook her head "The child did little more than bruise and scratch me. It'll take more than that to get rid of me."

From the side, the man's voice, filled with disbelief, asked "Ahmanet? Is that..."

When she heard her name, Ahmanet turned and her hands went to her mouth before she said "Cyrus."

Tanya, turning her gaze back to her newly found mate, asked "You know her?"

"Cyrus" simply nodded as he held out his hand to Bella's mate. Barely holding back her growl, Bella watched Ahmanet move towards Cyrus. The princess knelt beside his bed, taking his hand in hers despite Tanya's warning growl as she said "Is it really you?"

He nodded, a soft smile on his face "Yeah, it's me alright. There's, um, quite bit that has happened since we last saw each other, right?"

She laughed softly, her voice wavering as she said "Y-yes, there has been a lot happening."

Carlisle walked in again holding a notepad when he noticed how close Ahmanet and Cyrus were. Bella heard a hum and when she turned her gaze from her mate, she spotted Tanya's and Carlisle's lips moving quickly as they spoke before the patriarch walked over to Bella "I think we should give them some time alone. Don't worry, Tanya will stay with them so things don't... deviate, I guess you can say."

Protests on her tongue, Bella stopped herself before he gently pulled her into a sitting position. Carlisle blurred away and a second later, he brought a wheelchair up to her. Tanya helped her off the bed as Carlisle collected the necessary equipment; Bella limping across the floor before Tanya helped her lower into the chair.

When Bella was out of the room, Cyrus asked "How are you alive? It's... it's just not possible."

Lowering her gaze, Ahmanet answered "I made a choice and I was able to live through it all. That's all I wish to say about it. What about you?"

Cyrus answered "Remember the time when I had left with my parents? It was 2 or 3 years before your... father had another child."

At Ahmanet's nod, he continued "I was going through the change during that time. My kind can mature at any time after we reach the age of 16. For me, it was in the middle of my 19th year. I wasn't able to tell you when I came back, despite how much I wanted to. I didn't know how you'd react and I wanted to stay with you. After you disappeared, I left Egypt and made my way back to my homeland. I just tried to survive after that and I never really turned human unless I needed to. Hunting became my best pastime, usually jackals or even a leopard. As time passed and the number of animals thinned, I began hunting humans. Not something I'm proud of and the years just blurred by. One of the last few times I ventured out of my homeland, I saw few of the creatures I had come to know and fear. Humanity had left so few species alive and you can imagine how frightening that could be. I went back to my home and only came out to hunt at night and even then, it was risky as human cities grew from the villages more and more."

After all that he told her, Ahmanet was silent, stunned by how muchher friend had changed. Even now when she looked into his eyes, gone was the playful trickster she had met all those millennia ago.

 _Escorted by the royal guard, a younger Ahmanet walked down the dirt road; servants carrying her father on his throne alongside her. Suddenly, a boy stumbled out of the watching crowd, catching a mangy dog in his arms in front of her. The guards drew their blades before one shouted "kayf tuujriw ealaa alaiqtirab min al'amira?!"_

 _The boy quickly backed away, speaking quickly with an unfamiliar accent "samhyn! naja kalabi min qabdati. aietidhari lak, sumuk."_

 _Ahmanet brushed off his apology before asking "kalamuk ghyr malufan. 'ayn yatun mn?"_

 _The boy replied "safar walidaya huna mundh sanawat wawulidt khilal rithlatihim. taelamt minha."_

 _Ahmanet noticed how her father and even the guards seemed to grow irritated as the conversation drew longer before she asked her final question "ma asmak?"_

 _The boy answered "aismi sayrws."_

 _Ahmanet nodded in acknowledgement before she allowed herself to be escorted away from the boy, not knowing the role he would play._

Her eyes focusing again, Ahmanet smiled before she gently took her friend's hand.

* * *

Holding the Cullen's house phone close, Bella explained "No, I'm fine, you two. I'll be back on my feet in a little while... yes... yes. No, it's not a problem. Okay, I'll see you two when I come home. Enjoy yourselves up there. Goodbye."

Bella put the phone back on the hook softly, slumping back into her chair. Her head jerked when she heard the door opening, her eyes finding Leah at the doorway. A sigh of relief escaping her, Bella greeted "Hey Leah. What's up?"

Leah, her face showing a mix of happiness and dread, walked over to Bella "Not much, Bells. How are you doing?"

The brunette answered "Carlisle said I should be good to go in a day or so and there's a twitch of pain here and there. Other than that, there's not a lot to say. How are you and Jane getting along? Is Jane going to be staying-"

Leah interrupted as she walked to the window "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see... I'm going with them to Volterra. To Italy."

Suddenly, Bella felt as if someone had just stolen one of her lungs before she asked "What? Why? What about your family? Seth, your mom-"

Leah stopped her "You think I haven't thought about them either? Whenever I think about this decision and what they'll think about me when they hear about it makes my stomach drop and tears my brain apart. I don't blame Jane for this; I can't. She has duties and I understand it. I just need to hope that eventually Aro will let her go, but until then, I want to be there for her."

Bella, knowing her protesting would do no good, asked "Are you sure about this? Once you make this decision, there's really no going back."

Leah nodded "I know and I have. That's why I wanted to give you these."

She pulled out something from her pocket and held it out to Bella, who recognized it as the keys for Leah's Firebird. Immediately, Bella shook her head "I couldn't. It's your car; can't you bring it with you to Italy or have it shipped there?"

Leah answered "Yeah, I could, but I won't really need it there. Besides, I don't know what could happen when they're trying to ship it out to me. I trust you, Bella. Besides, I know you need a ride and you might as well drive a classic. My only requests: Respect her and take good care of her until I come back for you. You think you can do that, Bella?"

Bella nodded with a heavy heart before pulling Leah in for a hug "I promise, Leah. I'll miss you so much."

Leah gently tightened the hug "I'll miss you too, little sister. I have to go now."

Bella felt Leah pull away before the wolfess opened the door, letting Bella see Ahmanet walking towards them. Before the princess could walk in, Leah grabbed Ahmanet's arm and began whispering fiercely, while Bella could practically feel the tension between the two. Even though she couldn't hear much of what was being said, Bella could dumb it down to "If you hurt her, I will hunt you down."

Leah looked back to the brunette one more time before she let Ahmanet go, walking down the stairs while the princess walked over to Bella. Moving to the window, she looked down to see the Volturi waiting, Leah quickly coming into view and taking her place by Jane. Bella waved goodbye just before the group blurred away with Leah in tow.

* * *

Nearly a day later, Bella was back in her father's house, her injuries mostly healed save for some surface damage and some still cracked ribs. Charlie, sitting on the sofa with Sue while Renee was sitting in one of the smaller chairs, looked down at his beer "So, you're leaving again."

Bella nodded "Yeah, we are. It's just... that time again. We don't really a lot of options right now."

Sue, tears tracing down her cheeks, shakily said "This isn't fair. I already lost one daughter and now, it's like I'm losing a second."

Ahmanet nodded in agreement "I'm sorry, Ms. Clearwater."

Renee shook her head, tears on her face as well "It's not your fault. It's just... hard for us all."

Sue wiped her hand across her face, nodding "It's all just happening so fast and... family is everything, especially in such a small town."

Bella took Sue's hand "This isn't the last time we'll see each other. We'll be back and hopefully one day, we'll be able to visit as much as you want us to."

Charlie looked to his daughter "Just promise that both of you will stay safe. I couldn't bear it if..."

Knowing what he was saying, Bella promised "I promise, Charlie."

Her father nodded thankfully and she turned to Renee "Say goodbye to Phil for me, alright? It'll be kind of difficult for me to explain why-"

Renee interrupted "Don't worry about it, Bella. Just don't make leaving a common thing and it'll be okay."

Bella got up from her seat while saying "I'm going to miss you all. So much."

Charlie got up from his seat, setting his beer on the table, before he pulled her into a hug "I'm going to miss you too, Bells. So much."

Soon, both Renee and Sue joined in, while Ahmanet stood awkwardly to the side trying not to look... until Sue touched her shoulder. The princess turned to see them move aside, holding their arms out as an invitation. Her heart beating rapidly with excitement, Ahmanet happily joined in the embrace. In that moment, the princess felt complete once again.

Soon, both Ahmanet and Bella were in Leah's Firebird, the tires sliding against the wet pavement as the two waved their final goodbyes. The Swan house soon disappeared behind the lush green trees with the car speeding along the damp road. Driving out of Forks, Bella was flooded with memories. So much had happened in ways she wouldn't have expected from the small town. Driving past the "The City of Forks welcomes you" sign never felt so different then now, but before she could dwell on it, Bella had to slam on the brakes when she saw two familiar cars sitting alongside the road with the familiar figures of the Cullen family standing beside them.

Cursing Alice's visions in her mind, Bella pushed the door open and immediately heard "You're leaving?!"

Bella quickly got out of the car "Yeah, we have to. I'm kind of labeled as a deserter and accused of treason while Ahmanet is kind of a terrorist for what happened in London, maybe even Egypt. We can't stay in a single place too long."

Rosalie quickly jumped in "I know this sounds hypocritical, but is it too hard to even say goodbye? We're lucky Alice caught that vision, but she shouldn't have had to. That's not fair."

Bella sighed, her shoulders slumping "I'm sorry. You're right, it wasn't fair to do that."

Rosalie's shoulder lost some of their tension as Jasper said "Do you know when you'll be able to come back?"

Bella shook her head as she answered "Not really. I'd guess a year minimum, but right now, I'm thinking more than that."

Carlisle spoke next "If you ever need a home, our doors are always open to you. We have a few houses around the country and you can call us if you ever need one."

Ahmanet, climbing out of the Firebird, smiled "Thank you, Carlisle. That's very generous of you, Mr. Cullen."

When Bella over them, she noticed how sad and distraught they looked, Esme and Alice probably would've been crying if they could. Even Emmett looked like he would shed some at any moment. Bella looked down to the ground, kneading her hands, before she looked up "I want to thank you all for everything you've done for me. In the past, I took the time I spent with you for granted, but I've always seen all of you as a second family. I love you all."

Before she could blink, Esme had embraced her with every drop of motherly love she could as she said "You'll always be family with us, Bella. You'll always be my daughter in my heart."

Tears coming to her eyes at the confession, Bella slowly pulled herself closer into the maternal hold. When they broke apart, the Cullens watched with sad smiles as Bella and Ahmanet went back to the car, the brunette looked over to them one last time. Alice and Emmett called out at the same time "We'll miss you, Bella!"

Waving goodbye once again, Bella shifted the car into gear, pressing the pedal while the Cullens and Forks faded into the distance of the rear-view mirror.

* * *

Epilogue

Leah stared out the window of the car as the city of Volterra drove by before she turned back to Jane, the guard giving her a soft smile in return. Aro was talking to her, but Leah wasn't really paying attention. That was until he shouted "What is this?!"

Her eyes torn from Jane, they went wide when they looked to the front of the car. Immediately opening the door, Leah pulled herself out of the car as what was left of what she presumed to be the Volturi's castle burned to the ground. Firefighters were spraying torrents of water wherever the flames leaped, but the fire kept spreading over the ruins, burning whatever remained. She heard Felix call "Gianna, you're alive!"

Turning, she saw Felix and Demetri looking a human girl over. Aro moved closer to the girl, with Jane and Leah in tow, before he asked "Gianna, what happened here? Where are the others? Where are Marcus and Caius?"

Gianna broke down, tears streaking down her cheeks "I'm sorry, Master! Please forgive me!"

Inpatient, Aro asked "Forgive you for what?! Speak, woman!"

One of the medics moved towards them when he noticed what was happening, but a warning growl from the King had him cowering and backing away. His eyes a lighter shade now, Aro said "Gianna, I'm going to ask you one last time and I expect a clear answer without blubbering or pleading. What. Happened. Here?"

Taking a deep breath, the human answered, barely contained fear in her voice "It was only a few hours ago. A man came in and he had red eyes, but they were different than yours, Master. He had this pale blonde hair and he was dressed as a gentleman. He said he wished to speak with the Kings and I did my job. Minutes later, I hear screams coming from inside the castle and I ran from my desk to find out what was going on. When I reached the throne room, he was... killing them. The man killed every single one of them. He showed no mercy. I wanted to help, but I ran. I ran from him and I made it out before the fire started. I didn't see him come out, but I just know that the man is still alive! I'm so sorry."

Aro sighed "Felix, get her down to the hospital. Alec and Demetri, try to find this "man's" scent. I want him dead for what he's done here. Jane, you and your mate go back to the plane and I want you two to stay there until I arrive."

Confused and outraged, Jane replied "I won't allow you to travel by yourself, master. You could be the next target."

Aro stood indifferent "You will obey my orders, Jane. Go."

Jane was reluctant, but she obeyed nonetheless, both her and Leah going back to the cars as the last King watched as all he had built burned to ashes before his very eyes.

50 feet away, a dark-haired man watched from the crowd, his own red eyes flashing in the dark. He shook his head, cursing himself again and again. As he stormed off, anyone who would've walked past him would hear him whisper "Too late" again and again.

* * *

Bella sipped from her glass, watching the moon rise. The sun long since set, the stars began to shine down on Earth and the werewolf breathed in the fresh air of the water. Ahmanet sat down in front of her, taking her own cup, before saying "It's a peaceful night. Reminds me a bit of home."

Noticing how her Chosen's head drooped, Ahmanet quickly said "I'm sorry. I should've-"

Bella stopped her "No, it's not that. It's just that... I just hope that one day, I might be able to settle down with you instead of always being on the move like we are. Staying in low-rent, no credit card motels isn't exactly how I want to live my life."

Ahmanet took Bella's hand "We will. It will take time, but we will."

Squeezing her mate's hand, Bella smiled "Sorry if I sound like I'm griping. I just want the best for you."

Ahmanet replied "I just want you. That's all I'll ever need, but you're right. I do want to have a life with you without having to look over our shoulders."

Bella nodded, but said "Let's not think about that right now."

Time passed before the two got up from the table, Ahmanet resting her head on Bella's shoulder as they walked past the other tables. Bella felt her wolf growl as her eyes landed on a man. Sitting at another table, his eyes met hers as the wind blew through his pale blonde/graying hair. As his eyes examined her, his claw-like fingernails tapped rhythmically against his table. He smiled softly before looking away, calmly sipping from his cup as Bella walked past.

Shaking it off, she and Ahmanet pulled open the doors to Leah's car and settled in. When she buckled her seat belt and pulled out of the parking space, she spotted the old man looking once again and a flash of red passed over his blue eyes like a haze before it vanished. The Pontiac Firebird's engine hummed as the car took off down the empty road, quickly disappearing under the moonlit sky.

 **Again, I really hope you guys have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year. Completing this story really has brought doubts to my mind about this story, especially after reading the reviews from the user** Reithandina. **If you guys sincerely want me to continue this to part 2, I will, but I won't continue a story if no one actually wants to see it continued. Reviews are welcomed when they are related to my story, so long as it is constructive, but should you feel the need to comment on my writing style, please PM me instead. Finally, I want to thank you all so much for the support and feedback I've received throughout the production of this story. Once again, Merry Christmas to you all and Happy New Year! :)**

 **Note: For those who may say that "Cyrus" is not an Egyptian name, I know it isn't. The manticore isn't Egyptian either. They both have Persian origins. I chose a Persian name because it would make sense in a larger scheme.**

 **Translations:**

 ** _kayf tujriw ealaa alaiqtirab min al'amira?!- How dare you approach the princess?!_**

 ** _samhyn! naja kalabi min qabdati. aietidhari lak, sumuk.- Forgive me! My dog escaped my arms. My apologies, your highness._**

 ** _kalamuk ghyr malufan. 'ayn yatun mn?-_ _Your speech is unfamiliar. Where do you hail from?_**

 ** _safar walidaya huna mundh sanawat wawulidt khilal rithlatihim. taelamt minha-_ _My parents traveled here years ago and I was born during their journey. I learned it from them._**

 ** _ma asmak?-_ _what is your name?_**

 ** _aismi sayrws.- My name is Cyrus._**


End file.
